The Saiyan Warrior
by DragonsForce91
Summary: One year passes after the defeat of Majin Buu. Since then, Goku and his friends have enjoyed a time of peace. However, this peace was short as a new enemy appears before the Z Fighters. This new enemy begins searching for the dragon balls. Can the Z Fighters stop this new threat before they collect the seven dragon balls? [Book 3]
1. Chapter 1: Anniversary

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: Here is my new story, 'The Saiyan Warrior.' By now, people who have read my other two stories should know that everything I write is connected unless I say otherwise. In 'The Golden Fighter,' I mentioned saiyan in one sentence. Well, here is that story.**

**This story takes place at the exact same time 'The Golden Figther' and after 'The Red Fox.'**

**Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter in a new adventure.**

**On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, Goku and the Z Fghters enjoy their one-year anniversary on their victory against Majin Buu. However, a new threat appears on their world. Who are these people? Why are they on this planet? What is their purpose? Find on the first exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 1: Anniversary

"It has been one year," said a man wearing an orange gi and has wild spiky hair.

He stares at an open field with green grass. The man stretches his body with his hands upwards. Around his wrist are blue wristbands. He wears dark blue boots and a blue undershirt.

The man breathes in the fresh air.

"Goku!" yelled a woman. "You need to change clothes! Remember, we have a party to go to!"

Goku turns around with a smile on his face. Indeed, party with numerous foods is today.

"I'm coming, Chi-Chi," replied Goku as he turns around and heads back to his house.

It has been one year since the defeat of the evil Buu and the arrival of a new ally, Mr. Buu. Some of Goku's friends call the evil Buu, Kid Buu, due to the creature's outer appearance.

Goku enters his home meeting the face of his wife, Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi wears a red dress down to her knees with a purple cloth holding her hair in a bun. For the past few years, she has worn her entire hair into a bun, but lately, she allowed some of her hair in the front down giving her a similar hairstyle during her younger years.

"We need to get going Goku," said Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi had to make sure Goku is dressed. No matter what pains he brings her, she still loves him with all of her heart. His revival from death a year ago has brought her tremendous happiness. Now, Goku can live with her and their children. Speaking of their children, their youngest child, Goten enters the kitchen, where Chi-Chi is waiting for Goku.

"Hey Mom," said Goten.

"Hello sweetie," replied Chi-Chi.

Goten wears casual clothes. He wears blue jeans with a black dress shirt. The collar remains open as Goten wears sunglasses. Chi-Chi raises an eyebrow when she notices Goten's glasses, but she decides to ignore it for now.

Chi-Chi's eldest son arrives a few minutes later. He wears black jeans with a yellow dress shirt. His collar remains open as well as he slowly walks towards the kitchen. Chi-Chi notices the sunglasses on him as well.

"Okay, Gohan, spill it," said Chi-Chi. "What's with the sunglasses?"

"It's just something father, Goten, and I decided to do," replied Gohan.

"All right, as long as you three don't decide to do anything wrong," said Chi-Chi with a suspicious tone.

Soon Goku returns to the kitchen. He wears black pants with a red dress shirt. His shirt remains open around the collar as he also wears sunglasses as well.

"All right, we are all here," said Chi-Chi. "We are late as it is."

"Don't worry Chi-Chi," said Goku. "I'll get us there in no time."

Goku grabs Chi-Chi around the shoulders as Gohan touches Goku's left shoulder and Goten grabs his father's left leg.

Goku places two fingers on his forehead as all four disappear.

*SC*

"Come on," said a man in a purple dress shirt and black pants and has short black hair.

"Krillin, you need to loosen up," said a man in a blue suit and black hair in a ponytail.

"Yamcha, I'm married," said Krillin. "There is no need for me to head to a strip bar."

"Fine, but you are no fun," said Yamcha.

Suddenly, a flash appears before them as Goku and his family arrives on the scene. Krillin and Yamcha enter a defensive stance, but they soon return to normal after they realize who it is.

"Man Goku, you need to warn people before you pull a stunt like that," said Yamcha.

"Sorry about that," laughed Goku as he rubs the back of his head with his right hand.

Goku turns around and ends up staring towards the front of Capsule Corps. The gang decided to have the party at familiar grounds.

Android 18 walks up with Marron in her hands. 18 wears a dress shirt with beige pants. Marron wears a cute yellow dress reaching her knees.

A few minutes later, Ox King arrives in his car. He wears a nice orange dress shirt with black pants. He still hears the ox helmet on his head as he walks towards the group. Roshi arrives with Oolong as the two come in black suits. They say their hellos to the group as they all begin walking towards Capsule Corps. Puar swings by and lands on Yamcha just as they group continues their walk.

"Are Tien and Chiaotzu coming?" asked Gohan.

"I don't they are coming," replied Yamcha. "They don't come to many gatherings."

Chi-Chi rings the doorbell as Bulma opens the door. Bulma wears a blue dress reaching her knees. She has blue earring as she smiles towards her friends.

"You all made it," said Bulma. "Come in, we are just about finished with the decorations."

Trunks runs up to the group as he high fives Goten.

"What's up?" asked Trunks, who wears an olive green shirt and blue jeans.

"Nothing much, just training and school work," replied Goten.

"I know, I've been at it as well," said Trunks. "I rather just train, but mom doesn't let me. Though I do get a training session squeezed in with dad."

Bulma leads the group to the large dining room. This is the first gathering since the defeat of Buu. Each person was willing to make this party worthwhile. They are in a time of peace on their planet and they want to enjoy it as much as possible. Of course, some of the fighters continue their training just in case any new enemies appear, but so far, none has risen.

The doorbell rings again as Bulma walks to the door to open it. She soon returns with Videl, Hercule, and Buu.

Many of the people in the room have yet to warm up to Buu, but the past year has resulted in improving friendships.

Videl walks up to Gohan and hugs him. For the past year, their relationship has risen to greater heights. Hercule is still reluctant to allow his daughter to date, but he decided that having Gohan would be better than of the losers on the planet.

Videl turns to Chi-Chi, who smiles at her, but retains some of her force behind her stare. Videl sighs remembering her earlier conflict with Chi-Chi.

Flashback (six months ago)

"So, Miss Videl," started Chi-Chi. "What are you intentions with my son?"

"Well, I-," started Videl.

"Do you love him or are you using him?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I know you have money, but you are not a greedy person, who only cares for own self, are you?" added Chi-Chi. "Can I trust you to make my son happy while in public and in bed."

Videl blushes madly, but she manages to keep herself in control.

"I don't think that question is appropriate, but I will say this," said Videl. "I love your son. I don't know when it happened, but it did. I will be there for him until the day I die. I will protect his heart as he has mine. I will love him with all my heart. I will never betray him. I will make him happy in any way possible."

Chi-Chi smiles as she continues to check something on the clipboard in her hands.

Flashback Ends

"Woman!" shouted a man's voice. "Why the hell do I have pink clothes again? I told you to never give me that color again!"

"Oh shut up Vegeta!" yelled Bulma. "Pink brings out the man in you, so deal with it!"

"And you always wonder why I only wear my training outfit!" yelled Vegeta.

Vegeta comes down in a pink suit as he blushes with embarrassment and anger.

Goku begins laughing as Vegeta shoots him a dirty look.

"This is not funny Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta. "I am a man and I should not be forced to wear this color!"

"Why didn't you just wear your training clothes," said Gohan.

"I can't find them," replied Vegeta.

At this point, Bulma and Chi-Chi start laughing again as Vegeta leans on a nearby wall with his arms cross. He grunts, but decides to do nothing about his clothes.

*SC*

Piccolo flies towards Capsule Corps. Gohan and Bulma invited him to the party, but he was not sure if he wanted to come. However, after much debating, he finally decided to make a stop even if it was for a moment.

As Piccolo heads towards West City, he notices smoke coming from the distance. The namek stops his flight as he watches the smoke continue to rise. He decides to make a quick stop and check the situation before continuing his journey to West City.

Piccolo arrives at his destination. His eyes widen as the village below him is in complete shatters. He lands on the ground looking around him. Dead bodies lay throughout the village. Each building is either on fire or in pieces. Not a single living soul remains.

"What happened here?" asked Piccolo to himself.

A simple person could not have done this type of attack. It had to be someone with power. However, how could that be? If it were someone with power, then he surely would have sense such a power.

Piccolo gets a dreadful feeling in his body as he watches the flames. The namek decides to head to Capsule Corps to alert Goku just in case.

*SC*

A group of three people walk through the barren wastelands as one of them holds one shiny orb in their hands.

"So, these are the famous dragon balls," said the first person with white hair.

"They don't seem like much," said the second person with black hair. "Can these little things really grant any wish?"

"I have done my research," said the leader with yellow hair. "I am sure these orbs will get us what we want. In fact, according to my research, two wishes are possible."

"If you say so," said the black hair man.

"How many are there?" asked the white hair man.

"My research indicates seven dragon balls. We have the three star dragon ball," said the yellow hair man. "Soon, we will have everything we need."

*SC*

Gohan takes a glass of water. He watches as Goten and Trunks run around the party room. Goku and Chi-Chi enjoy the slow music as they dance. It took his mother almost ten minutes just to get Goku to the dance floor.

Videl approaches Gohan with a small smile on her face. She places her hands on his hands.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Videl. "Dance with me."

Gohan has a feeling it was not a question, but more a demand. He nods his head as he stands up and begins dancing with Videl. They embrace each other with his hands behind her back and hers behind his back. Videl places her head on his chest enjoying his heartbeat. Gohan places his chin on the top of her head. The past year with Videl has been great for him. He is lucky his mother and Videl did not rip each other to pieces.

Goku holds onto Chi-Chi as his wife hums to the music. Even though he might not seem like it, he does enjoy his time with Chi-Chi. She gave him two sons and a great life. He does regret leaving her multiple times to fight against powerful enemies, but he has to do what he can to protect her and their family.

*SC*

Around twenty minutes later, Piccolo finally makes it to Capsule Corps as he hears noises from the backyard. He flies to the back and lands as Goku and Vegeta enter an eating contest.

"Piccolo, long times no see," said Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan," replied Piccolo. "Listen, I need to talk to everyone about something I found when I was heading here."

"All right, I'll tell everyone," said Gohan.

After Goku and Vegeta's destructive eating contest, which Bulma yelled at them for, everyone present went inside into the living room.

"I know today is a day when we are supposed to enjoy. I'm sure we can still enjoy it, but I want to tell everyone what I found on my way here," said Piccolo.

"What happened?" asked Goku.

"A village I was passing by was destroyed," said Piccolo. "It seemed like the attack was energy based."

"I don't think we have much to worry about," said Yamcha. "If we didn't sense it, then it is probably some weak person who learned the basics of Ki."

"It could be a possible threat," said Piccolo. "We should not take this lightly."

"All right, we should check it out just in case," said Goku. "For now, where's the cake!"

Piccolo sighs as Goku resume his eating marathon. The namek turns around hoping the people behind the attack of the village was not a threat.

However, this next threat will test the might of Goku and his friends.

*SC*

**A/N: Hello, thank you for reading my next story. I know this is a slow start, but in a few chapters, things will pick up. Anyhow, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Enemy Arrives

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, Tien and Chiaotzu discover monsters attacking a nearby village. However, there is someone else with those monsters. Tien and Chiaotzu prepare to battle against these people. Will they win or fail? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 2: A New Enemy Arrives

"These should do," said Chi-Chi as she holds a brand new set of dishes.

Chi-Chi sighs hoping this set lasts longer than the previous set. However, feeding three saiyans is like feeding a hundred elephants. She turns to her right as Goten walks besides her holding a few bags in his left hand.

"I have to ask you, Gohan, and Goku to slow down and stop breaking dishes!" shouted Chi-Chi in a humorous fashion.

Goten chuckles with his right hand behind his head. The mother and son continue their shopping. Goten holds some of Chi-Chi's bought products as the woman searches for more dish soap.

Goten takes his time to look around. Most of the time, he spends wandering the forest looking for new adventures. He does enjoy his time in the city. The big buildings intrigue him. He wants to be able to enjoy sitting on top of the buildings, but his mother needs his help with the shopping. Nevertheless, the numerous people in the city make him excited. East City is a place for him to visit again.

"Come on Goten," said Chi-Chi.

"Coming mom," said Goten.

Chi-Chi smiles at her son. The entire year has been great for her. The elder Kai gave Goku a third chance in life. Chi-Chi breathes in and out in content. She can only hope she can spend the rest of her life with Goku and their children. She hopes to have some grandchildren, but for now, she will enjoy what she has.

*SC*

"Run for your lives!" shouted a person of a small village.

"They're monsters!" shouted another person.

Numerous villagers scream as a group of three people ravages their village.

"Kill them all," said the leader of the group with yellow hair. "Unleash the Shadow Tigers!"

Giant tigers in pure black with red eyes appear attacking the villagers ripping them apart. Their bodies show red lines. These lines move throughout the creature's bodies like a follow of lava, but it is not lava. The tigers rampage through the village destroying each house and person they come across.

"Adam," said the leader. "I need you to secure the village."

"Are we looking for something?" asked the second person with white hair.

"Not really Jacques," said the leader. "I simply want to test the courage of these pathetic humans."

Adam takes off his black coat. He wears a black shirt and black pants. He wears biker boots with silver chains as shoelaces. Adam's black eyes watch the scene before him as he smirks. He loves the Shadow Monsters. These creatures gave the color black a new meaning to him, the power of fear. The clenches his fist making squeaking sounds with his black gloves that reach his elbows. Silver chains surround his wrist. He has black armor on this chest and back, which covers his shirt. The armor looks similar to armor showing muscles. He grabs a bag within his armor revealing a black cape, which he places around his neck. Adam's long wavy black hair waves in the warm breeze.

Jacques takes off his white coat revealing a white shirt and pants. He wears white ninja boots and white gloves reaching his wrists. He also wears white muscle armor on his front and back. He has short white hair and a long scar across the back of his neck. He also grabs a bag revealing a white cape and places it around his neck covering a portion of his scar. His white eyes scan the same situation Adam watches.

The leader smirks as the villagers perish under the power of the beasts.

"Lord Icarus," said Adam. "Should we move on?"

"We might as well," said Icarus. "I guess these coats would not serve us."

Icarus removes his brown coat revealing a well-built body. He wears a tight yellow shirt and pants with yellow shoes. The shirt and pants have black stripes on the sides and a black symbol of a bear on the back of his shirt. Yellow armor surrounds his chest and back with yellow armor pads on the side of his thighs. His armor on the back also contains the same symbol of a bear in black. A scar runs across his forehead and he has a thin yellow beard and yellow hair. His yellow eyes show the hint of anger and vengeance.

'_Soon, we will have all the crystals and immortality,'_ thought Icarus. _'Who would have thought such powerful orbs existed with the abilities to grant almost any two wishes.'_

"This world is pathetic," said Adam. "None of its inhabitants are a threat."

"And that is why you are under my orders," said Icarus. "Do you really think I would come here without research? This world has a number of powerful fighters. My research indicates a powerful group of saiyans that have tremendous power."

"What do we do about them?" asked Jacques.

"Nothing, but if they interfere, then kill them all," said Icarus.

"If they are as powerful as you say, then won't that be difficult?" asked Adam.

"Use the Shadow Monsters to even the odds," replied Icarus.

Icarus lifts a bag containing the three-star dragon ball.

'_All of this better be worth the effort,'_ thought Icarus.

*SC*

Two people walk across the dirt road as they look at the area around them. The green forest seems eerie to them. Normally, animals would keep the area busy with their noises. However, for the pass thirty minutes the animals disappeared. The two people walk around wondering why the animals are hiding.

"Tien, something feels wrong," said Chiaotzu as they walk together.

"I know Chiaotzu," replied Tien.

Suddenly, a group of people appears before them as they run towards them in a panic.

"Wait, calm down," said Tien. "What happened?"

Just as Tien asked the question, a giant monster appears in the form of a tiger.

"Is that a tiger?" asked Chiaotzu.

"It is not a normal tiger," replied Tien.

The dark tiger attacks Tien, but the three-eye man jumped in the air as Chiaotzu rolls to the left. Tien flies towards the tiger kicking it in the back. The tiger roars in pain as Tien begins his assault on the beast. The tiger tries to fight back, but Tien's smaller body makes the giant tiger miss. Tien's uses his faster speed to his advantage as he strikes the beast at it face.

"Dodon Ray!" shouted Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu's attack strikes through the giant tiger through its head killing the beast.

"Nice shot, but this isn't over," said Tien.

Three other Shadow Tigers appear in different sizes. One is about the size of a normal tiger. One is the size of a house. The last one scares Chiaotzu, as it is the size of a ship.

"I don't sense any Ki from these creatures," stated Tien. "What are they?"

The small tiger attacks Chiaotzu, but it misses as Chiaotzu dodges the tiger. Tien uses this chance to strike the beast destroying its head with a Ki blast.

However, Tien's move proves fatal as the medium size tiger slams its paw onto Tien. Tien lands on the ground creating a crater underneath Tien.

"Tien!" shouted Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu does not have the time to help Tien as the large tiger swings its right paw towards him. Chiaotzu manages to dodge the attack, but the tiger continues to strike at Chiaotzu.

Chiaotzu continues his struggle against the beast, as he tries to shoot the tiger. However, his attack does little damage to the much larger tiger. The medium size tiger charges at Chiaotzu, but he flies upwards to avoid the attack.

Chiaotzu holds his hands forward as he concentrates all of his strength into his telekinesis. He manages to lift a few large rocks from the ground. Some are the size of a truck. Chiaotzu throws the rocks slamming them into both tigers. However, the tigers prove far more resilient. The medium size tiger attacks Chiaotzu, but a beam of Ki strikes the beast before it has a chance to jump.

"Neo Dodon Ray!" shouted Tien.

Tien kills the medium size tiger. The large tiger prepares to strike Tien when a voice stops it.

"Enough fall back," said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Tien.

"My name is Icarus?" replied the yellow hair man.

"It seems like this monsters follows your orders," said Tien. "Did you attack a nearby village?"

"Yes," said Icarus. "My monsters needed to be released for a bit. I should have done my research better. You seem to have control over Ki, but you are not on the list of people, who is a saiyan."

Tien narrows his eyes. This man knows about the saiyans. Only a handful of people know their existence on this planet. Who could this person possibly be? Regardless, this man is definitely a threat.

"Icarus, what do you want?" asked Tien.

"Nothing from you," said Icarus. "Adam, Jacques, you two will handle these humans."

"Humans?" inquired Tien. "I'm assuming you're another species. It wouldn't surprise me since saiyans look like humans as well."

Adam and Jacques walk towards Tien and Chiaotzu. A dark cloud surrounds Adam as a white light surrounds Jacques. In a white flash, Jacques disappears as the dark clouds cover Adam's body.

"What?" wondered Tien.

Adam strikes Tien in the stomach as Jacques appears in a white flash behind Chiaotzu. Jacques hits Chiaotzu in the back sending him straight into the ground.

"Why do I get the small one?" said Jacques.

"Stop complaining," retorted Adam.

Tien regains his composure as he looks at his opponents in confusion. He could not understand how they moved so quickly. Not only that, but he is unable to sense any Ki from them.

'_I don't get it, they have no Ki,'_ thought Tien_. 'They might be androids. Only androids have no Ki.'_

Adam appears in a dark cloud before Tien as the two enter a deadlock. Tien grabs Adam's arms surprising the black hair man.

"I may not understand your powers, but I understand the basics of marital arts," said Tien. "It's going to take more a puff of clouds to beat me."

"We'll see," said Adam.

Tien punches Adam in the stomach, but the black hair man only continues to grin. Adam returns the attack striking Tien in the face. Tien slides backwards, but he does not fall down. Tien stares at Adam. His opponent packs a powerful punch. If only he could sense how strong he is before continuing this battle. Suddenly, Tien hears a scream. Recognizing the voice, Tien turns to his right.

Chiaotzu lands on the ground with his left arm broken. Jacques land in front of the weakened red cheek human.

"Come on, you're weak," said Jacques.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Tien as he charges at Jacques.

Adam takes advantage of Tien's mistake as he grabs the three-eye man's ankle. Jacques strikes Tien in the stomach causing him to spit out blood.

"This is it?" asked Jacques. "These humans are weak. I know human on other planets who can give a better challenge."

Adam attempts to grab Tien again, but Tien disappears surprising both Adam and Jacques.

Icarus watches his two allies become overconfident.

'_Fools, they have a long way to go,'_ thought Icarus.

Tien slams his right fist into Jacques' left cheek sending the white hair man into a nearby tear.

Adam kicks Tien in the stomach again forcing him to stumble over in pain.

"You're lucky I'm not using full power or you'll be dead a long time ago," stated Adam.

"Dodon Ray!" shouted Chiaotzu as he shoots the blast with his right arm.

Adam barely dodges the attack, but he continues to stare at Chiaotzu.

"You little brat," said Adam.

"Hey, I'm older than I look!" shouted Chiaotzu.

"I don't care, you're small so, you're a brat!" yelled Adam.

Tien uppercuts the distracted Adam sending the black hair man flying upwards. Tien flies towards slamming his left knee into Adam's stomach.

Icarus groans, as his two allies waste time fighting Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Would you two just hurry up and get this over with," said Icarus.

Jacques stands up and heads towards Chiaotzu. Tien blocks Jacques' path as the two begin fighting.

"Chiaotzu!" shouted Tien as he continues fighting. "I need you to raise your power level and alert one of our friends!"

Chiaotzu nods as he begins to raise his power level. The pain in his left arm distracts him for a few seconds, but he manages to concentrate long enough.

Icarus begins laughing at Chiaotzu.

"Sorry, but I did my research," said Icarus. "I found a way to block Ki sensing abilities with a simple device. Right now it is a test run, so the radius is not big, but I highly doubt you fools have a chance to escape."

*SC*

Goku walks around the front of his house. He has just returned from a good day of training. He wished his sons would train more often, but for now, he can only wait. Gohan trains with him during the weekends when he is not at school while Goten simply plays around. Goku enjoys playing around with him, but he does not get serious training done.

Just as Goku walks towards his house, he stops as he begins looking around. Chi-Chi walks outside for fresh air as she notices Goku's concern look.

"What's wrong?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Tien and Chiaotzu," started Goku. "I can't sense their power levels. It's just like they disappeared completely."

"I'm sure they're fine," said Chi-Chi. "Come inside."

When Chi-Chi realizes that Goku does not move from his position she sighs knowing what he is about to do.

"Be careful," said Chi-Chi. "I know nothing I say will get through your thick skull."

"I'll be back," said Goku.

Goku places two fingers on his forehead preparing for the instant transmission. However, when he tries to locate Tien and Chiaotzu's last location, he is unable to find a stable location.

"Something's blocking me," said Goku. "I guess I have to fly there."

Goku takes off from his position as he heads towards the last location of Tien and Chiaotzu.

*SC*

Adam and Jacques battle against Tien as the three-eye man tries to hold off both opponents. Adam punches Tien in the stomach as Jacques kicks Tien in the head.

Tien lands on the ground coughing as he tries to catch his breath.

Adam charges at Tien ready to punch him with his right hand. However, Tien jumps up and places his hands to each side of his face.

"Solar Flare!" shouted Tien.

Adam covers his eyes as he yells in pain. Even Icarus, who was watching the battle, had to cover his eyes as well. Jacques smirks as he appears in front of Tien. Jacques slams his left fist into Tien's face sending Tien soaring towards the ground.

"How did he avoid the Solar Flare?" wondered Tien.

"I didn't," said Jacques. "I'm simply immune to all bright lights."

"My eyes!" shouted Adam.

"As you can see, those two are not," continued Jacques pointing towards Icarus and Adam.

Icarus shows simple annoyance while Adam yells about the pain.

Soon the Solar Flare clears as Tien stares at Jacques with wide eyes. He did not expect someone to be immune to the technique. He was planning to escape after grabbing Chiaotzu, but now he has to continue his struggle.

What makes Tien wonder, is that neither of his opponents seems tired. How strong are they?

Tien moves with amazing speed as he swings his right fist to uppercut Jacques, but the white hair man grabs Tien's right wrist. Tien tries to kick Jacques with his left leg, but Jacques punches Tien in the stomach before Tien's kick connected. The close range allowed Jacques to hit Tien before the three-eye man had the chance to do anything.

Tien lands on the ground while on his back. Adam appears above Tien with a smirk. He has fully recovered from the Solar Flare as he kicks Tien in the stomach with his right foot.

"Tien!" shouted Chiaotzu as he runs to help Tien despite his broken left arm.

Icarus appears behind Chiaotzu surprising him.

"You have lost," said Icarus.

Icarus kicks Chiaotzu sending him into a nearby tree knocking Chiaotzu unconscious. Icarus approaches Chiaotzu, but he stops moving forward when he senses another presence. Icarus turns around and looks towards the sky as he notices Goku watching the battle before him.

"Adam, Jacques fallback," said Icarus.

Adam and Jacques jump away from Tien as they land next to Icarus.

Goku rushes to Chiaotzu and grabs him flying towards Tien.

"Who are you?" asked Goku.

"My name is Icarus, but as for whom I truly am. You do not need to know that," replied Icarus. "Adam, Jacques, we are leaving now."

Goku prepares to chase them, but he stops noticing Tien and Chiaotzu's conditions. He knows he has to save them now before it is too late.

Goku has no choice, but to allow the people in front of him to leave as he rushes Tien and Chiaotzu to the hospital. He attempts his Instant Transmission and realizes he can perform the technique again.

Goku appears in the hospital surprising everyone in the lobby. Soon, the nurses regain their composure when they run towards the two people with Goku.

"We need to head to the emergency room now!" shouted a nurse.

Goku watches as Tien and Chiaotzu are taken in for immediate surgery. He sighs, as he now knows a new enemy has appeared.

Goku leaves the hospital knowing Tien and Chiaotzu will not give up easily. He must alert the others.

*SC*

**A/N: This is another chapter completed. I had a difficult time near the end. I felt like I had a blank mind by that point. Regardless, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: East City Attack

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, the new villains move on to East City. Their goal is to find the dragon balls. Meanwhile, Goku heads off to find the few people he knows could help Tien and Chiaotzu. However, Goten and Chi-Chi have some unexpected guest at East City. Can Goten defeat these opponents or will he and his mother suffer death? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 3: East City Attack

Goku flies towards the only place he knows can provide the necessary help for Tien and Chiaotzu.

The trees below him pass by in the blink of an eye. He continues to look forward as a familiar tower enters his view. Goku smiles at the tower. It has been over a year since he has been here. The struggles against Majin Buu had Goku on the edge, but now he returns because of another threat. When was the last time Goku has been on the tower without someone threating the planet?

Goku begins his ascend towards Korin's location. He wonders what his new opponents are capable. Despite the threat they could provide to the planet, it is nice to have a new enemy to fight. Excitement runs through Goku's body, but he cannot allow it overshadow the serious of the situation.

Soon, Goku reaches the top of Korin's Tower. He searches the area for Korin as he walks around the small area.

"Goku, long time no see," said a large man with a red robe with a blue sash and a yellow fuzzy vest.

"Yajirobe, how have you been?" asked Goku.

Yajirobe eats a piece of meat in his hands as he chews and then slows it.

"The usual. Enjoying the air," replied Yajirobe. "Let me guess, you are here for senzu beans."

"Yes, and hurry please," said Goku.

"Sorry, but I can't give you them," said Yajirobe.

"But, why not?" asked Goku.

"Because, he burned the basket holding the senzu beans a week ago," said Korin as he appears from a room.

The white cat sighs as he approaches Goku.

"I noticed the disturbances in the world below. Even I had a hard time seeing what was happening," said Korin. "Our new enemy seems to have a high level of technology. Our simple knowledge of Ki and martial arts might not be enough this time."

"It will have to be," said Goku. "It has not failed us before and it will not fail us now."

"I hope you're right, Goku," said Korin. "The senzu beans will be ready in a few days. Until then, you will have to avoid serious injuries."

"Well, I'll go ask Dende for help," said Goku.

Goku nods his head in understanding. The saiyan leaves Korin's Tower as he heads further up towards the Lookout. If there are no senzu beans, then Dende can use his healing abilities to aid Tien and Chiaotzu.

In a few minutes, he reaches the Lookout only for his eyes to widen. The Lookout is in ruins. The trees are on the floor as the building looks destroyed.

"What happened here?" wondered Goku aloud. "Dende, Mr. Popo, is anybody there. Can you anybody hear me?"

Nobody responds to Goku. Goku searches the area as he tries to sense Dende or Mr. Popo, but not a single trace of the guardian of Earth or his assistant exists. Who could have done so much damage?

"What happened here?" asked a familiar voice.

Goku turns around and notices Piccolo returning to the Lookout. Piccolo noticed something wrong and he went to investigate. However, he did not find anything, so, he decided to return to the Lookout.

"Piccolo, were you not here?" asked Goku.

"Of course not," replied Piccolo. "Where's Dende and Mr. Popo?"

Goku nods his head from side to side. Piccolo closes his eyes as he tries to sense Dende, but he is unable to find him.

"I can't find Dende," said Piccolo.

"I can't find a body," said Goku.

"Unless someone blew him up, he might still be alive," said Piccolo. "He might be captured alive."

Goku nods his head as he explains to Piccolo head towards West City to the hospital where Tien and Chiaotzu are currently located. Piccolo agrees to Goku's suggestion as the namek heads toward West City.

*SC*

"All right Goten, we should head home," said Chi-Chi as she carries a few of the groceries and items.

Goten yells a happy response as he follows his mother. Chi-Chi picks into her pocket as she takes out a capsule. She pushes the button on the capsule then throws it in the empty street. A puff sound occurs as a small red car appears from the smoke.

"Can't I just fly," said Goten with pout.

Chi-Chi sighs, but she retains a small smile. Her attitude towards all the super powered people has gotten better over the years, but she still wants to have some control.

"Fine, but don't draw too much attention," said Chi-Chi.

"Thanks mom," replied Goten.

Goten flies towards the sky high enough to avoid any unnecessary attention. Chi-Chi enters her car ready to return home.

Suddenly, a large explosion occurs gaining the attention of Chi-Chi. She opens the door to her car looking around for the source of the explosion as she steps out. Another explosion occurs to her left as she sees one of the larger buildings destroyed. Thousands of people begin running around as dark creatures begin appearing.

A black harpy eagle appears. Its red eyes show the evil intent it carries. Red lines appear around the eagle's body. The eagle grabs a nearby person and rips them apart.

"Search this entire area!" shouted a person.

Chi-Chi looks up and notices a man with a yellow hair. She also notices two other people with him. One person has black hair and the other person has white hair.

The yellow hair man hands a device to the man with black hair. The device is a gray in a shape of a square. It has a radar system similar to Bulma's dragon ball radar.

"Adam, Jacques," said the yellow hair man. "Search every area for the dragon ball using this device. Have fun while doing it."

"Yes, Lord Icarus," replied Adam and Jacques.

Adam and Jacques separate as they head different directions.

Icarus grabs another device, which is oval and gray. Icarus touches the blue screen as he beeps in response. Suddenly, a light shockwave surges through the city.

"This should hide any Ki and give me some time to search the area before someone notices," said Icarus to himself.

Chi-Chi watches as the two men begin a killing spree. Numerous people die by the hands of the two mad men.

A police force rushes towards the area as they exit their cars. They begin shooting the monsters, but the bullets barely do any damage to the monsters.

"Shoot the eyes!" shouted the chief.

The police shoot the monsters in their eyes causing them to roar in anger. Black bears appear with pure black skin as they strike the police officers.

"Retreat!" shouted the chief.

Chi-Chi stares at the battle. She soon realizes it is a bad idea to stay another longer. She enters her car and begins driving away. Chi-Chi knows she has to leave the city before the monsters catch her.

Chi-Chi's heart begins pounding as the monsters begin to overrun the city. The once beautiful East City lies in ruins in a matter of seconds. Years ago, Vegeta and Nappa destroyed a large portion of the city, but now a new threat intends to leave the city in ruins.

Suddenly a monster that looks like a cheetah strikes Chi-Chi's car from the left. The cheetah's paw smashing through the window as it nearly scratches Chi-Chi's left cheek. Chi-Chi, who still remembers her fighting skills, punches the cheetah with her left hand. The cheetah releases the car, but the motion results in the car swirling. Chi-Chi opens the door and jumps out before the car slams into a light pole. Chi-Chi rolls over a few times before stopping gaining a few scrapes from the roll. The cheetah approaches Chi-Chi as a hunter hunting its prey. The wife of Goku slowly stands up as she looks at the cheetah determined to make it through alive.

The cheetah runs towards the woman ready to kill her. Chi-Chi jumps into the air as she strikes the cheetah with her left leg. The cheetah falls to the ground, but it soon begins to stand back up.

Chi-Chi enters a battle stance. She knows the creature overpowers her, but she will not die here. The cheetah turns around and faces Chi-Chi. It charges at the woman. Chi-Chi rolls to the right as she kicks the cheetah in the left side of its body. Chi-Chi jumps and lands onto the cheetah's back. She grabs the cheetah's head and snaps its neck killing it.

"I haven't lost my touch in martial arts," said a huffing Chi-Chi. "Okay, maybe I lost it a bit, but it will have to be enough."

Chi-Chi stops talking when she hears noises behind her. She turns around only to notice a Shadow Bear approach her. Another growl occurs as Chi-Chi turns her head to the right. Three more Shadow Bears appear causing Chi-Chi to slowly step back. She knows her current situation is not good, but she married a powerful man and she will be damn if she cannot live up as a strong woman.

The bears charge at Chi-Chi, who uses her martial art skills to dodge the monsters. Chi-Chi punches one of the bears sending it into another bear. Chi-Chi rubs her hands. She is stronger than most humans are. Thus, her punches serve to be quite strong. However, these creatures are quite resilient.

The red lines on the bears begin glowing as they stare at their victim with red eyes just as bright as the lines on them.

The creatures charge at Chi-Chi as she prepares to defend herself from the monsters.

Suddenly, Goten arrives and strikes some of the monsters with Ki blasts.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Goten.

"Yeah, I am," replied Chi-Chi.

"What do we have here? A mother and her son," said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Goten.

"Jacques is my name," said Jacques. "Now, you seem to be a fighter of some sort."

"So what if I am," said Goten.

"I cannot allow someone to get in our way," said Jacques. "Now you will die."

Jacques runs towards Goten. Goten charges at Jacques as the two clashes creating a shockwave. Jacques punches Goten in the stomach. However, Goten does not give in as he strikes Jacques in the chin. Goten sends Jacques soaring into a building.

Above the fight, stares Icarus as he watches the battle.

'_Now a child is kicking his ass,'_ thought Icarus. _'I choose the wrong people to go with me.'_

"You damn kid," said Jacques as he charges at Goten. "I would not be beaten by a child!"

Jacques surprises Goten as he appears behind him.

"What?" questioned Goten as Jacques strikes the boy down to the ground.

Jacques strikes Goten in the back numerous times. The white hair man lifts Goten by the boy's head. Suddenly, Goten swings his right arm towards Jacques as he shoots a Ki blast into Jacques' face catching the man off guard. Jacques lets Goten go as he shouts in pain.

"You damn brat!" shouted Jacques as he holds his face.

Goten takes advantage of Jacques' distraction as he turns around and punches Jacques in the stomach. Jacques grabs his stomach in pain as he tries to breathe. Goten unleashes a furry of attacks upon the white hair man. Jacques lands onto the ground as Goten continues the assault.

Jacques slams his knee into Goten's stomach and then he punches Goten sending the boy into the sky.

Goten stops his ascend as he shakes his head. He hovers in the sky as he watches Jacques waiting for the white hair man to make a move.

Icarus sighs as he watches the battle.

'_I told that moron to learn how to fly,'_ thought the yellow hair man. _ 'Oh well, it is not as if he needs it.'_

Jacques disappears in a white flash as he appears behind Goten. He kicks Goten in the lower back sending the boy soaring towards the ground.

Goten slams into the ground creating a medium size crater. Jacques flashes again as he appears above Goten and slams his knee into the boy are back.

Goten releases a pained yell as he tries to squirm from the attack, but Jacques refuses to allow Goten to stand up.

"You won't be going anywhere, little boy," said Jacques. "I will not let some brat disgrace me!"

"Let him go!" shouted Chi-Chi as she threw a rock at Jacques.

The rock smashes into Jacques dealing little damage.

"You have to be kidding me," said Jacques. "That is the best you can do."

'_I wish I was stronger,'_ thought Chi-Chi.

Jacques appears in front of Chi-Chi. He smirks at the woman knowing that she stands no chance against him.

"You are weak," said Jacques. "A pathetic human like you does not stand a chance against me."

Goten kicks Jacques in the head sending the white hair man away from his mother.

"Go now mom!" shouted Goten.

Goten remembers losing his mother to Majin Buu a year ago. The pain that it brought was unbearable and he is not about to lose her again. Goten's eyes change to greenish-blue color as his black hair becomes gold.

"What the hell is this?" asked Jacques.

'_So this is the super saiyan,'_ thought Icarus. _'This is a child with a mother. I wonder where the father is. I probably should have told Adam and Jacques about the super saiyans, but they should be fine.'_

Goten stands before Jacques ready for another round of battle.

*SC*

Goku places his fingers on his forehead as he begins searching the planet for his friends. He decides to locate every single one of his friends to gather them at the hospital using the Instant Transmission, which would be easier than flying to each person. As Goku searches, he realizes he is unable to sense Goten or Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi is understandable due to her low power level, but he should be able to sense Goten.

"It's happening again," said Goku to himself.

Goku remembers Chi-Chi telling him about going shopping with Goten at East City. Goku places his two right fingers on his forehead, but just like before he is unable to use instant transmission.

"Argh," said Goku as he immediately starts flying towards East City.

*SC*

"You have gold hair," said a stunned Jacques.

Goten stares at Jacques in his super saiyan state. He will not allow this man to harm his mother or anybody else.

"So you changed your hair, it means nothing," said Jacques with a smirk.

"You might want to take this more seriously," suggested Icarus.

"It's a little boy. What harm can he do to me?" replied Jacques.

Icarus sighs as he looks around for Adam. He hears the black hair man screaming somewhere else while enjoying himself.

"Die humans die!" laughed a faraway Adam.

'_Again, why did I choose them?'_ wondered Icarus.

Jacques approaches Goten with a smirk on his face. He does not care what the boy looks like. He will not lose to a child.

Suddenly, Goten disappears, surprising Jacques. Jacques' eyes widen when he feels pain shoot through his stomach. He looks down as he notices Goten punching him in the stomach.

'_How did he?'_ questioned Jacques.

Jacques lands on his knees as he holds his stomach. Goten appears behind striking the white hair man in the back sending him face first into the ground.

The young super saiyan jumps and lands on top of Jacques' back as he begins unleashing a flurry of punches. A bright light appears around Jacques as a burst of energy slams into Goten forcing the super saiyan to jump away.

Jacques stands up as he stares at Goten with killing intent.

"I refuse to be pushed around by a brat!" shouted Jacques. "Enough games!"

A white aura surrounds Jacques as the ground begins shaking. Jacques aims his right hand towards a nearby tree as the large tree pops out of the ground and heads towards Jacques. Jacques grabs the tree as it begins heading towards Goten with Jacques on the tree.

The white-eye man disappears the moment the tree comes near Goten. Jacques hits Goten in the face surprising the super saiyan. He then kicks Goten in the stomach causing the boy to bend over in pain as Jacques raises his right hand towards the air as a white object appears in the shape of a sword.

"By the way," started Jacques. "You don't have to be good to use the element of light."

Jacques swings his light sword cutting Goten across his back.

Goten jumps away to form distance between himself and his opponent, but Jacques does not allow Goten much time to breathe. Jacques swings the sword in his right hand to cut Goten, but the super saiyan manages to dodge the attack as he rolls to his right.

Goten pushes all his strength into his legs as he rushes jumps towards Jacques. Goten head butts Jacques in his back. Goten continues his assault as he jumps into the air and unleashes a volley of Ki blasts. The attacks hit the area below causing massive damage to the street.

Goten stares at the area below him searching for any signs of his opponent. A few seconds later, beams of light shoot from within the cloud of dust. Goten begins dodging the attacks. However, the attacks become more frequent causing Goten to concentration more on the attacks.

Suddenly, Jacques appears behind Goten as he whispers in Goten's left ear.

"I might not be able to fly, but I can jump quite high," whispered Jacques. "And I can use my magic to stay afloat for a limited time."

Jacques stabs Goten through the stomach as the boy spits out blood as more blood spills from the wound.

Chi-Chi watches in horror as a sword goes through her son. She only wished she could do something to help, but she knows she is powerless against such powerful opponents. Tears run down her cheeks as she tries to figure out a way to do anything.

Jacques withdraws his sword as Goten slowly falls to the ground, but to Jacques' surprise, Goten turns with his hands together and a blue orb in between his hands.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Goten.

The attack hits Jacques directly sending the man straight into a tall building.

Unfortunately, for Goten, he is unable to continue his battle as he exits his Super Saiyan state and falls onto the ground below him.

Icarus sighs as he heads towards Jacques' location to make sure he is alive.

Chi-Chi uses this opportunity to save her son. Tears run down her cheeks as she grabs Goten, who continues to bleed from his wound.

"Hang on Goten," said a weary Chi-Chi.

She looks around for anybody to help her. However, nobody is in sight. The Shadow Monsters seem to have moved on to other parts of the city leaving Chi-Chi on her own with Goten. She lifts Goten hoping to find a car that the monsters have not damaged. The place looks post-apocalyptic with ruin buildings and streets. She tries her best to ignore the blood on the streets with the dead bodies, but the smell is impossible to block. Chi-Chi picks up her son as she begins running as fast as she can away from the destroyed city.

*SC*

"You look like crap," said Icarus to Jacques.

"Did I win?" asked Jacques in a daze.

Icarus sighs once again. He looks at his ally and nods a yes to him. Jacques smirks before he passes out.

"The boy caught him off guard, moron," said Icarus to himself. "Jacques should have gone full power and then the attack would have been nothing."

"That what he gets for playing around," said a voice behind Icarus.

Icarus turns around and notices Adam approaching him.

"Here is the six star dragon ball," said Adam as he hands the ball to Icarus.

"Good," said Icarus. "Pick up Jacques and let us go. I will have the Shadow Monsters to retreat."

*SC*

Ten minutes pass as Chi-Chi finally finds a hospital in East City. However, to her disappointment, the hospital is in ruins. Tears continue run down her cheeks as she begins losing hope. Chi-Chi knows that Goten can survive for a while due to his saiyan blood, but even saiyans have limits.

"I still have time," said Chi-Chi as she begins running.

"Chi-Chi!" shouted a voice.

Chi-Chi immediately recognizes the voice as she turns around to meet her savior. Hope returns to her in full force.

"Goku!" shouted Chi-Chi.

Goku notices the condition of his son as his fists tighten.

"Grab my shoulder," said Goku. "I'll try to teleport us to West City."

"Try?" questioned Chi-Chi.

"Let's just say, that my Instant Transmission has not worked lately," said Goku.

Goku places two fingers on his forehead as he concentrates on a group of humans within the hospital at West City. Fortunately, for the Son family, Goku manages to lock on a signature. He transports his family and him to the hospital at West City locking on the Ki of a few nurses.

*SC*

Goku appears in the hospital containing Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Oh Mr. Goku, you are back," said a doctor.

"My son needs help!" shouted Goku.

Immediately, nurses and doctors rush in to save Goten as they take the boy to the emergency room.

Goku's hands tighten into fists. First, Goku has been unable to catch these villains because something continues to block his Instant Transmission. Second, Dende has gone missing eliminating the chance to use his healing powers. Third, the senzu beans were accidentally destroyed leaving the group without them for a few more days. Fourth, there are three people Goku knows in the hospital including his own son.

It is time to fight against these new opponents.

Goku places his fingers on his forehead hoping he is able to use the Instant Transmission. Fortunately, Goku is able to sense Ki again as he begins to gather his allies.

*SC*

**A/N: I begin blacking out near the end of this chapter. I do not know why I did, but I managed to get through the fight scenes without much problems. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, the Z Fighters gather to discussion the situation with the new enemies. Meanwhile, Icarus and his two followers, Adam and Jacques, continue their search for the dragon balls. Suddenly, an elder man who confronts Goku telling him about Icarus and tells him to keep the dragon balls safe. Can Goku trust this person? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 4: Recovery

"What happened to them?" asked Krillin as he stares at the unconscious Tien and Chiaotzu.

Standing next to Krillin is his wife, Android 18 and their daughter Marron.

Krillin wears a blue shirt with brown pants. His hair remains the same as it was during the Buu battles. His black eyes look at the devastation on Tien and Chiaotzu. He wonders who could have sent Tien and Chiaotzu to the hospital.

18 wears a yellow blouse and blue pants. Her blonde hair waves as she turns her head. Her blue eyes stare at Marron, who also has blue eyes and blonde hair. Marron wears an orange dress with orange shoes.

"Hey guys," said Yamcha as he walks in with Puar.

Yamcha wears a brown suit and black sunglasses. He walks towards Tien as he gazes at Tien's injuries.

"I wonder who did this?" asked Yamcha.

"My father said he saw three people," said Gohan as he walks into the room.

Gohan wears his high school uniform. Videl follows behind him as she wears similar clothes during her training sessions with Gohan, except she has a red undershirt instead of purple.

"I guess he will explain more, but I think Tien and Chiaotzu will be the better people," said Gohan.

Gohan looks to his left noticing Goten in the hospital bed. His fists tighten looking at his brother in such bad condition. Chi-Chi sits on a chair next to Goten holding her unconscious son's hand. Gohan could not believe someone could damage a saiyan, but not everyone is invincible.

Soon, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks walk into the room. Bulma's expression shows worry as three of her friends are in the hospital. Bulma's turquoise hair extents pass her shoulders. She decided to grow it back out again. She wears lipstick and his earrings on both ears. She wears a green dress similar to her red dress she wore during the Buu events.

Vegeta stares at Goten. Goten might not be as strong as him, but he is still a super saiyan. Now another powerful enemy exist that are threats. Vegeta continues to wear his recent outfit from the Buu events.

Trunks could not believe Goten could be defeated. The lavender hair boy will not allow the person who did this to his friend get away with it. Trunks moves around in a white shirt and wears blue jeans. He did not expect to see Goten in the hospital. Nobody tells him anything.

"Everyone is here," said a friendly voice.

"Goku!" shouted everyone.

Goku walks into the room in his orange gi as gazes at each of his friends. Behind him is Piccolo with a frustrated look.

"We have new enemies," said Goku getting straight to the point. "I don't know much on them, but I did see three people when I saved Tien and Chiaotzu."

"I saw three people with monsters attacking East City," said Chi-Chi.

Goku begins describing the three people he saw, which Chi-Chi confirmed. Vegeta wonders how strong these new opponents are. He will make sure those three fall before him.

"What are we supposed to do about these people?" asked Krillin. "None of us can sense them, are they androids?"

"No," said 18. "It is impossible. The twentieth model was the last one. Gero did not make any androids beyond himself."

It is impossible for more androids to exist. However, they have faced many enemies in the past. New sets of androids from another mad man are not out of the question.

"I think they are living beings," said a voice as everyone turns towards the source.

Tien opens his eyes as he stares his fellow friends.

"Tien, how are you doing?" asked Yamcha.

"I'm in the hospital, what do you think?" asked Tien.

Yamcha's eyes narrow, but he decides to say nothing in return.

"Tell us what happened," said Goku.

Tien explains what he came across and how he and Chiaotzu were defeated. He tells the group the names of each person as well as their appearance. The only reason he can think of as to why he and Chiaotzu put up a fight against Adam and Jacques was due to his opponents underestimating him and Chiaotzu. Tien states that the three men he came across do not act like androids.

"If they are not androids, where did these people come from?" asked Krillin.

"They must be from another planet," said Piccolo. "I think the first place they attacked was the Lookout. I went to check on a disturbance of power on the planet, but when I returned, I saw the Lookout destroyed. I was gone for a few days."

"It could have happened before Tien's battle," said Yamcha.

"If only I were there," said Piccolo.

"And what? You would have died," said Vegeta. "Sorry Namekian, but you don't stand a chance against these people."

Tien calls the group again as they turn their attention to him.

"Adam and Jacques are powerful," said Tien. "But the third guy, Icarus, sent chills down my spine. I did my best to ignore him, but I could only do so much."

"We have to find a way to find them," said Goku. "We defeated many enemies before, I am sure we can do it again."

"At least the saiyans," said Krillin.

"Come on," started Goku. "I am sure everybody else can do a decent battle against those monsters. Chi-Chi managed to beat one."

The group stares at Goku as he sweats drops.

"I didn't mean any insults," said Goku scratching the back of his head.

"So, how are we going to find them?" asked Trunks.

The entire group becomes quiet. They normally sense their opponents through their Ki. However, they are unable to sense anything.

"The question is. What do they want?" asked Krillin.

"Dende was taken," said Piccolo catching everyone's attention.

"Are these guys after the dragon balls?" inquired Gohan.

"I don't know, but Dende is the creator of the dragon balls," said Piccolo. "We don't know the amount of knowledge our enemies knows."

After a few more minutes of talking, Krillin takes his wife and daughter out of the hospital to head towards the nearest restaurant. Hospital food is not something any of them want to eat.

*SC*

Krillin's family finds a place to have dinner. The family enters the restaurant and orders their food. Unknown to them, an elderly man, with white-gray medium length hair, watches from afar. His black eyes stare at the three people enjoying their dinner. He wears a white shirt and black pants. His hand scratches his white-gray beard as he turns away and walks another direction.

Around thirty minutes later, Krillin and his family finish eating. They begin head back to the hospital. As they walk towards their destination, a group of people walks towards Krillin and his family. One of the men takes out a knife and points it at 18.

"Give us everything you have and we will not harm you," said the man.

Krillin looks at the man, who wears a thick jacket.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Krillin.

"Yes. Now give us everything you have or we will hurt the girl," said the man.

18 smirks. She knows there is no possible way these men could harm her. Suddenly, her eyes widen as she turns to grab her daughter only to find her missing.

Another person holds a knife to Marron's neck. Krillin and 18 stare at the man with killer intent.

"Give us everything and we let your daughter go," said the man.

Suddenly, the kidnapper holding their daughter falls to the ground unconscious releasing Marron in the process. An elderly man appears as he holds Marron.

"What the hell?" questioned the man as Krillin punches him in the stomach knocking him unconscious.

18 walks towards the older man ready to grab her daughter.

"I mean no harm," said the white-gray hair man.

The elder man hands releases Marron, who runs towards her mother.

"Thank you," said Krillin.

"Just doing a good deed," said the elder man.

"Thank you mister," said Marron.

The elder man smiles at the girl.

"No problem, take care," replied the elder man.

*SC*

"This is a freaking desert!" shouted Adam. "Somebody find the damn thing."

"Stop complaining," said Jacques. "Plus, you do realize that there is a forest over there."

Adam turns and sees the nearby forest.

"It's a damn mirage," said Adam.

Jacques groans.

"You two stop your bickering and help find the dragon ball," said Icarus.

Icarus watches as Shadow Badgers dig into the ground. Icarus holds up a square device as it continues to beep.

"It's right below us," said Icarus. "Keep digging!"

"I'm standing near the shade," said Adam as he begins walking towards the shade area.

Adam stops as he sees something come out of the forest. A tiger standing on its two back legs approaches Adam.

"Um, my lord is this one of ours?" asked Adam.

Icarus turns around and notices the tiger. He gazes at the tiger as he soon realizes it is not a Shadow Monster. In fact, the tiger looks like any other tiger with orange fur and black stripes. The only difference is that it is standing on its two back legs.

"Demonic Tigers," said Icarus. "I'm surprised to see your species are on this planet."

"So, you are alive after all," said tiger. "I thought Orion was lying, but alas, he tells the truth."

"My former master is still trying to fight against us," said Icarus. "He will not win. Is he here with you?"

"No he is not, but it does not matter because you are dying here!" shouted the tiger.

"Why would you want to kill me?" asked Icarus.

"You massacred many of the Demon Animals over twenty years ago including the tigers!" shouted the tiger.

"What do you want me to say? Your species was in the way," said Icarus.

The tiger roars in anger as he begins to fall back towards the forest while keeping his gaze on Icarus.

Suddenly, a group of animals appears from the forest. An army of tigers, wolves, gorillas, snakes, foxes, and bears line up facing towards Icarus.

Icarus smirks as numerous Shadow Monsters appear from a bright light.

"Finally, some action," said Adam.

"We will end your reign of terror here!" shouted the lead tiger.

"All Demonic Animals, we stand here to eliminate the threat to our species!" shouted the lead tiger. "We will not falter here!"

The entire army yells in agreement.

Icarus stares at the animals. He could only guess around five thousand animals. He only brought eight hundred Shadow Monsters.

"Kill them all!" yelled the lead tiger.

The animals charge from the forest. Some of the animals charge on all four legs while others charges on their two back legs while holding swords or spears.

Icarus shows no fear as his Shadow Monsters await their opponents.

"Destroy them," said Icarus in a calm voice.

*SC*

Chi-Chi walks back into the hospital room containing Tien, Chiaotzu, and Goten. She stares at her son. Any wounds he had seem to be gone except for a few cuts here and there.

"I'm sure he'll pull through," said Tien.

Chi-Chi nods her head as she sits down next on a chair next to Goten. The room has been empty for a while. Most of the Z Fighters had gone to explore the city for fresh air. Bulma went home to get her dragon ball radar. Chi-Chi sighs as Gohan and Videl return.

"Is he awake?" asked Gohan.

"No," replied Chi-Chi. "I only I could have done something."

"There was nothing you could do, mother," said Gohan. "Goten fought well."

Videl watches the interaction of Gohan and Chi-Chi. For the past year, she has come close to the family before her. Everyone treats her as one of their own. Now, one of her new family members is in the hospital because of a new villain trying to destroy the world.

"Where am I?" questioned a person.

"Chiaotzu, good to have you back," said Gohan.

Immediately, Chiaotzu tries to get back up only for his left arm to hurt.

"Argh," grunted Chiaotzu. "Gohan, we have a problem."

"We already know," said Gohan.

Chiaotzu looks to his right and notices Tien lying down. He sighs in relief that Tien is still alive.

"Where's Goku?" asked Chi-Chi.

Gohan turns his attention to his mother as he responds back to her.

"He's up on the roof trying to find our new enemies."

Chi-Chi nods her head in understanding.

Shortly after, Krillin and his family enter the room as Krillin heads towards Chiaotzu the moment he sees him awake.

*SC*

Goku gazes over the city as he lets out a sigh. He has spent the past hour trying to figure out a way to sense the people who hurt his friends. If they are not androids, then they have to have some sort of Ki to sense. However, no matter how hard Goku tries, he is unable to find Icarus or his allies.

'_Maybe I should contact King Kai,'_ thought Goku. _'He might know what to do.'_

Suddenly, Goku hears a step behind him. Goku turns around and finds an elderly man with white-gray hair. Goku raises an eyebrow wondering why the old man is up on the roof. He shrugs as he decides to leave the roof and check on his son.

"You don't have to leave," said the old man.

"I'm done here," replied Goku.

"Are you sure you want to go? Kakarot," said the elder man.

Instantly, Goku stops in his tracks. He turns to the elder man wondering who this person is. How does he know the name Kakarot? Goku turns towards the elder man studying him to make sure he is not a threat.

"The dragon balls are in danger," said the elder man.

"How do you know of the dragon balls?" asked Goku. "How do you my saiyan name?"

The elder man stares at Goku as he begins to walk around him.

"I've been following the saiyans for years until their demise," said the elder man.

Goku narrows his eyes. How old is this person? Who is he?

"Who are you?" asked Goku.

"Someone who is trying to help," replied the elder man. "I always disagreed with the creation of the dragon balls, but there is nothing I can do. I need you to stop Icarus."

The elder man begins heading towards the door as Goku approaches him.

"Where are you going?" asked Goku.

"I need to go meet someone," said the elder man. "I trust that you will do what you must."

"Yeah," said Goku. "If we have a dragon ball, then Icarus will come to us."

Just as the elder man is about to leave, Goku stops him.

"What is your name?" asked Goku.

"You must not tell anyone about me just yet," said the elder man. "I cannot afford Icarus to know I am here."

Goku nods his head in understanding.

"My name is Orion."

*SC*

The smell of burnt flesh corrupts the once beautiful forest. Numerous bodies lie on the ground covered in burnt skin. A man with yellow hair walks through the area as he studies the bodies before him. Two other people follow him watching their own areas for any signs of life.

"These pathetic animals thought they could beat us," said Adam as he cracks his knuckles.

"They never stood a chance," said Jacques.

Icarus glares at the dead bodies before him. Some of the lower kingdoms are becoming aware of him and his allies. It is only a matter of time before the Imperial Alliance, the current rulers of the universe, become aware of the threat.

A Shadow Monkey approaches Icarus with a shiny object in its right hand. The monster hands Icarus another dragon ball.

"The one-star dragon ball is ours," said Icarus as he stares at the one-star dragon ball. "Let us move. We must increase our speed."

*SC*

**A/N: This chapter was less about fighting and more about story points. Nevertheless, I hoped everybody enjoyed it. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle for West City

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, Icarus' forces attack West City. The Z Fighters prepare to defend the city against the hordes of monsters. Meanwhile, Bulma takes a small group to find the dragon balls. However, Adam appears and attempts to stop them. Trunks prepares to battle against this man, will he win? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**I would like to take this chance to thank all the people who reviewed and read this story. I thank you for the support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 5: Battle for West City

A woman with turquoise hair walks in the hallways of the hospital. She finally reaches her goal as she slowly opens the door. Standing near her is Chi-Chi with Goku and Gohan.

"Bulma, you made it back," said Gohan.

"Of course," replied Bulma.

Shortly after, Trunks and Yamcha walks into the room as they sit on nearby chairs. Most of Z Fighters remain outside the hospital to enjoy the fresh air.

Bulma sighs as she stares at the awaiting group.

"I went just for my dragon ball radar," said Bulma.

Bulma takes out the radar as she turns it on.

"Yesterday, one dragon ball headed towards a second," said Bulma. "Someone is collecting the dragon balls."

Goku listens closely. He has not told anybody about his meeting with the elder man on the rooftop. Goku wonders why Icarus wants the dragon balls. Is it for immortality? That will be the most obvious reason.

Bulma decides to head to the nearest single dragon ball. Trunks and Yamcha decide to head with her. Goku stands up as he places his left hand on Bulma's right shoulder.

"I'm coming with you guys," said Goku.

Bulma nods her head in agreement. Goku knows that he cannot allow his friends to fight against these powerful opponents. He has to be there just in case something happens.

Gohan agrees to stay behind in case West City suffers an attack. Chi-Chi turns her head towards Goku. She stands up and holds onto Goku's gi.

"I know you're one of the strongest on this world, but be careful," said Chi-Chi. "I don't want to lose you again.

Goku smiles at Chi-Chi as he turns towards Bulma, Trunks, and Yamcha.

"I won't die," said Goku.

Bulma heads outside and grabs a capsule from her box. She pushes the button as an airplane appears. Goku, Trunks, and Yamcha follow the turquoise hair woman.

Suddenly, a loud explosion occurs. Goku, who was just stepping from inside the hospital, runs to get a better view of the explosion. Trunks and Yamcha soon follow as they try to find the source of the explosion. A loud roar occurs towards the north of West City. Suddenly, a giant gorilla the height of a hundred seventy feet appears. It looks similar to an ordinary gorilla, except it has a black fur with red lava like line through its body. The gorilla's red eyes stare at a nearby building as it crushes the building with it fists.

"Is that a saiyan?" asked Yamcha.

"No," said Goku. "It is something else."

Goku's hands turn into fist. He wanted to go with Bulma to make sure her group was safe from danger, but he cannot allow any harm to the city. Even with Gohan here, he is unable to sense anything from the gorilla. There is no way of telling how powerful the beast is.

"I have to stay here," said Goku.

Bulma, Trunks, and Yamcha nod in agreement.

Bulma approaches Trunks handing him his training gi. Trunks smiles in return as he heads into the airplane to change. Yamcha sighs as he grabs a bag. He also has his gi with him. He did not want to be unprepared and ruin his clothes.

Bulma's group enters the airplane and then takes off to gather the closest dragon ball.

*SC*

The giant gorilla destroys a small building as it roars in anger. Suddenly, a large Ki blast explodes in its face forcing the gorilla to step back.

The gorilla looks up and finds Goku staring at it.

"Your terror ends here," said Goku.

The gorilla roars as it swings it right hand towards Goku. Goku flies upwards to avoid the attack. The saiyan unleashes another Ki attack striking the beast in the face. Goku appears in front of the gorilla's stomach punching it with all of his might. The gorilla yells in pain, but it refuses to fall down. Goku hears screaming causing him to turn towards the city. Numerous people run in fear as smaller monsters appear killing numerous civilians. Goku grunts knowing it will be difficult to fight the giant monster while protecting numerous civilians.

A Shadow Rhino appears as it runs towards a group of people. Fortunately, it never makes it as Krillin appears killing the monster with one attack.

"Krillin what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"18 and I came to visit," replied Krillin. "Luckily we left Marron at Kame's House."

Android 18 appears as she attacks a group of monsters.

Goku explains to Krillin the situation with Bulma. Krillin nods his head in understanding. The two friends prepare to battle against the giant gorilla.

The gorilla attacks Goku and Krillin. They dodge it with ease, but the gorilla surprises them with swings at amazing speed. Goku barely dodges the attack, but Krillin is not as lucky. The gorilla sends Krillin soaring into a building.

18 sees her husband crashing it the building causing her anger to fill. She will not allow a monster to hurt anyone she cares for.

*SC*

Gohan slams his fist into a Shadow Tiger killing it instantly. The monsters do not seem powerful, but their numbers proves a threat. Gohan jumps to avoid an attack from a monkey. Hundreds of Shadow Monkeys attempt to grab onto Gohan. Gohan flies to the right to avoid the attack. However, a Shadow Eagle strikes him.

'_This would be easier if I could sense them,'_ thought Gohan.

Gohan kicks the eagle, which is three times the size of a normal eagle. Gohan lands on the ground as numerous people run from other Shadow Monsters. Gohan looks around as he wonders why the monsters are attacking the city. Gohan approaches a nearby electronics stores with the news on.

"This is a national alert," said the newsperson. "North and West Cities are under attack by unknown creatures that look like normal animals, but are highly dangerous. All citizens are to exit the cities calmly and head towards shelters set up by the government. Government official will lead you towards the campsites."

'_Both North and West Cities,'_ thought Gohan.

"Keep moving!" shouted a familiar voice.

Gohan turns around and notices Videl helping the police to evacuate the citizens of West City.

A rhino appears as it runs towards Videl. Videl notices the beast as she jumps into the air and then kicks the monster with all of her might. However, the beast refuses to stay down. It turns around and charges at Videl. Videl curses to herself as she prepares to battle against the rhino. She jumps towards the air only to find out something has her right ankle. She looks down noticing a monkey holding onto her. The monkey, despite being smaller than she is, pulls her down with amazing strength. Videl kicks the monkey, but the moment she looks up, she notices the rhino almost upon her.

"Get away from her!" shouted Gohan as he kicks the rhino sending it flying into a nearby building.

"Thanks Gohan," said Videl as she and Gohan stand back to back.

*SC*

The gorilla slams 18 away. Goku uses this chance to strike the oversize ape on the back. However, the gorilla continues to stand surprising Goku.

"I guess I'll have to get a bit more serious," said Goku.

Before Goku pulls transforms, a Ki blast hits the gorilla in the face causing it to hold his head. Another Ki blast hits it in the stomach causing the beast even more pain.

"Vegeta, Piccolo," said Goku. "Thanks for arriving."

Vegeta and Piccolo fly towards Goku.

The gorilla's pain subsides as it stares at the two saiyans and the namek.

"One of yours," said Piccolo.

"Impossible, there is no saiyan that looks like that," said Vegeta.

The gorilla opens its mouth as an energy beam shoots from its mouth.

"Seems familiar," said Piccolo.

"It does not matter," said Vegeta. "It is going to die!"

Vegeta transforms into his super saiyan form followed by Goku while Piccolo powers up. Piccolo knows he is not at the levels of the two saiyans, but the current opponent should not need much to overpower.

Goku and Vegeta charge at the gorilla with amazing speed leaving Piccolo behind. Piccolo's eyes narrow as he watches the two saiyans overpower the gorilla. He wonders why he even bothered powering up if Goku and Vegeta were more than enough. He stares at the smirks on their face. They were having too much fun.

Piccolo's ears pick up a sound nearby. He turns around and notices the building shaking. He concludes there is something else other than the giant gorilla. Piccolo heads towards the buildings southward.

*SC*

"Ugh," said Krillin as he starts getting up from his position inside the building.

Krillin looks around trying to figure out where he is. Then, he remembers the gorilla hitting him into the building. He sighs knowing he survived the encounter. Just as he is about to leave the building, he hears a few noises on the other side of the wall. He opens the nearby door and finds a group of people on the other side. Around four people sit near a corner shaking in fear. They look up and notice Krillin.

"It's that man who fell through the wall," said an elder man.

"How are you still alive?" asked a woman in her early twenties.

"Trust me, I trained to become strong," replied Krillin. "Why are all of you here?"

"We tried escaping, but those monsters overtook the lower floors," said a young man.

"We were forced to the higher floors," added a middle-aged man.

"Since I didn't pay attention," started Krillin. "How many floors does this building have?"

"About eight," replied the elder man.

Krillin nods his head in understanding, but a sudden noise causes all five to be silent. A few growling sounds occur giving Krillin the clue that the monsters have entered the floor.

Soon after, a Chihuahua dog appears in front of Krillin causing him to raise an eyebrow. He was cautious because of a small dog. However, notices the black fur on the dog with the red lines. Instantly, he becomes aware of the dangerous animals. Krillin smirks. This dog might be one of those monsters, but he doubts will be much of a problem. Krillin approaches the dog ready to kick it. Just as he swings his right leg, the dog jumps towards him catching the Z Fighter off guard. The dog lands on the Krillin's face as it bites on his forehead.

"Get off me!" shouted Krillin.

Krillin attempts to strike the dog, but just as he swings his right fist, the dog releases its hold on Krillin as he hits himself on the head.

The dog attempts to attack Krillin again, but it never has the chance to do so as a Ki blast kills it.

"Really?" said familiar voice. "You let a Chihuahua get the best of you."

Krillin rubs the back of his head as he laughs nervously.

"It caught me off guard 18," replied Krillin.

"Excuses," said 18 as she walks towards the group of people.

Krillin asks 18 to help him save the four people in front of him. 18 agrees to his request as she takes two of the people.

*SC*

"The first one to deal heavy damage," said Vegeta.

"Sure," replied Goku.

The two super saiyans begin an assault on the giant gorilla. The gorilla is unable to match their increased strength and speed.

Goku kicks the gorilla in the face as Vegeta strikes the monster in the stomach. The force of their punches causes the gorilla to lend over in pain.

Vegeta begins shooting Ki attacks against the giant gorilla causing it to fall back. Goku descends as he appears next to the gorilla's knee. He kicks the knee causing the great ape to fall face first into the ground.

"I've had enough of this weak creature," said Vegeta. "I'm ending it now!"

"Hey Vegeta, we cannot destroy the city," said Goku. "There are still innocent people down there."

Vegeta releases a frustrated groan, but he agrees with Goku. Goku appears next to the fallen ape as he places a hand on its back. He places two fingers on his forehead hoping his Instant Transmission still works. Vegeta appears placing a hand on Goku's shoulder. Fortunately, Goku is able to transport himself, Vegeta, and the gorilla to a deserted area.

The moment they appear at the deserted wastelands, the gorilla strikes Goku and Vegeta sending them soaring into a large rock.

The Shadow Gorilla roars as it charges towards their location. Instantly, Goku and Vegeta stand up as they shoot Ki blast towards the beast. The attack hits the gorilla in the eyes forcing it to stop and hold its eyes in pain.

"It ends here," said Vegeta. "Big Bang Attack!"

Vegeta's attack hits the gorilla straight in the chest causing a massive explosive on its chest. The gorilla roars in pain as it falls back onto the ground.

Goku appears above the creature with both of his hands together.

"Just enough to kill him," said Goku. "Kamehameha!"

Goku's attack destroys the monster's head ending its life. Goku only used enough power for the deathblow while he avoids destroying the planet.

"Such a weak monster," said Vegeta.

"It still forced us to super saiyan," said Goku.

Vegeta grunts as the two saiyans return to West City.

*SC*

Krillin and 18 successfully aid many civilians to safety as the number of monsters decrease. Near them, Gohan and Videl secure the hospital where many of the civilians headed.

Goku and Vegeta reappear in the city as they gaze upon the destroyed areas. There are still a handful of monsters left for them to battle.

Near the hospital doors, monsters try to break in, but some of the military soldiers fight them off. Chi-Chi arrives attacking some of the monsters that passed the soldiers.

Goku and Vegeta stare at each other as their rivalry resumes. They smirk as they charge into the city in their base form ready to eliminate the remaining enemies.

*SC*

Meanwhile, just outside the city, two people watch as the Z Fighters overpower their Shadow Monsters.

"They are stronger than I thought," said Icarus.

"What do we do?" asked Jacques.

"We have plenty of Shadow Monsters," said Icarus. "Keep the saiyans busy. Locate the dragon balls. I simply wanted to test their powers. For now, we return to base."

Icarus and Jacques leave the area leaving their monsters to their fates."

*SC*

Bulma, Trunks, and Yamcha arrive to the nearest dragon ball location. They search around the area as Bulma's dragon ball radar leads them towards the next ball.

Soon Trunks comes across a small pond since they are in a forest. He searches the area and finds a single dragon ball at the bottom of the pond. He smirks as he grabs the five-star dragon ball.

"Mom, Yamcha, I found a dragon ball!" shouted Trunks.

"Yeah, good job!" shouted Yamcha.

Bulma smiles at her son's enthusiasm. As long as they have one of the dragon balls, then this Icarus person will not succeed in whatever plan they have.

"Saves me from getting dirty," said a sinister voice.

Bulma, Trunks, and Yamcha turns around and notice a man with black hair approach them.

"My name is Adam, a follower of Icarus," said Adam. "Hand me the dragon ball and nobody dies slowly."

*SC*

**A/N: I finished writing this chapter with a bit of difficulty. However, I think it is decent. Regardless, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Trunks versus Adam

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, Trunks, Yamcha, and Bulma collect the next dragon ball, but Adam stands in their way. Meanwhile, Z Fighters at West City defeat the remaining monsters. Trunks prepares to battle Adam for the dragon ball. Who will win on his chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 6: Trunks versus Adam

Four people stand in the middle of a forest enduring the tremendous heat of this jungle. Trunks stands in front of his two allies. His mother Bulma and her friend Yamcha watch as their adversary approaches them. Yamcha can feel the power radiating from the man before them. Is he one of the people who attacked Tien, Chiaotzu, and Goten?

Trunks now understands the strength of their new opponents. He is unable to sense any Ki from his opponent. Yet, just the presence of this man is more than enough to indicate his power.

"I can't sense your Ki," said Trunks. "Yet, I can still feel power from you."

Adam smirks at Trunks' confusion. He looks at Trunks then towards the two people behind him.

"Ki is not the only source of energy," said Tien. "However, all sources of energy are basically the same with only a few adjustments that make them different."

Trunks understands the situation. Regardless of the source of energy, he will not lose to this man.

"Mom, Yamcha go now," said Trunks.

"No, I will not allow you to get harm," said Bulma.

"You know I have no choice," said Trunks.

Bulma clenches her fist. She does not want to leave her son to face this monster alone, but she and Yamcha might not stand a chance.

Yamcha grabs Bulma's left wrist and being pulling her away.

"We need to go," whispered Yamcha to Bulma's left ear.

Adam watches the two people behind the small boy slowly back out.

"Two fully grown people are about to hide behind a little boy," said Adam.

Yamcha took Adam's sentence as an offense, but Bulma holds onto Yamcha silently telling him not to do anything rash.

Adam takes a foot forwards towards Bulma and Yamcha, but Trunks intervenes.

"I am your opponent," said Trunks.

"Fine, but remember, you will die today," said Adam.

"Only one way to find out," said Trunks.

Adam charges at Trunks with the full intent of killing him. Adam swings his right fist at Trunks, who ducks below the attack and hits Adam in the stomach. Adam grunts in pain, but he manages to retain himself from falling. Adam uses his bigger body size to his advantage. He grabs Trunks' head from the distance and tosses the young boy across the forest. Adam places his hands on the ground as a black substance appears around him like a cloud. The area darkens as Adam's body begins to disappear slowly.

Trunks stands up after slamming through a few trees. He notices the darken arena as he tries to locate his opponent. He is unable to sense Adam's exact location, but he can still feel the man's presence.

Adam appears to Trunks' left hitting the boy in the face. Trunks swings his body around as he strikes Adam in the stomach. Trunks knows he cannot allow Adam to escape from his sight due to the black fog around them.

Adam realizes that the boy is not weak. He concludes that this boy is similar to the one Jacques fought.

'_I have to end this quickly,'_ thought Adam.

Adam attempts to make his distance from Trunks, but the lavender hair boy refuses to allow any distance.

Adam uppercuts Trunks with his left fist and then he extends his right hands as a dark cloud appears around it. A complete black sword appears from the dark clouds. He swings his sword slashes Trunks across the chest vertically.

Trunks jumps back trying to hold in the pain. Adam uses this chance to disappear within his black clouds. He appears behind Trunks cutting the saiyan across his back.

Trunks continues to stand while trying to figure out how Adam's fighting style. Soon after, Adam appears again slashing Trunks' right arm. Trunks grunts in pain as he looks around for his opponent.

'_Where is he?'_ thought Trunks. _'How can he run from one spot to another so quickly?'_

Adam watches Trunks closely waiting for the opportune moment to strike. The black hair man wants to kill Trunks by attacking his heart, but Trunks' current stance will not allow him to kill Trunks since Trunks might be about to defend himself from the front.

'_Then, I'll stab him from behind,'_ thought Adam.

Adam appears from behind silently charging towards Trunks. However, before he has the chance to strike Trunks, the lavender hair boy transforms into his super saiyan form catching the black hair man off guard.

Trunks turns around and notices Adam's form. The upper body of Adam shows his usual features, but what surprises Trunks is Adam's lower body. A black substance in the form of a cloud surrounds Adam's lower body as if his body is part of the cloud. Suddenly, it dawns on Trunks that the entire cloud surrounding him is Adam. How is that possible? The entire area is large, but for Adam to become part of the cloud is unbelievable.

Trunks rushes at Adam punching the man in the stomach. The surprised man bends over in pain. Trunks kicks Adam's head sending the man face first into the ground.

At this moment, Trunks realizes that the clouds no longer surround Adam's body. He looks around and notices the black clouds far from him.

'_Damn it, I need to return to my clouds,'_ thought Adam as he returns to his feet. _'I lost too much concentration.'_

Trunks kicks Adam in the stomach and follows with a punch to the face. Trunks does not understand the situation, but he has to take advantage of the situation. Trunks jumps back as he places both of his hands in front of him.

"Big Tree Cannon!" shouted Trunks.

*SC*

"Come on Bulma, we need to go," said Yamcha.

Bulma runs with the five-star dragon ball in her hands. She digs into her capsule box and takes out a plane. Both Yamcha and Bulma enter the planes as Bulma takes off as quickly as possible.

Bulma grips the wheel as she tries not to think about her son fighting against a powerful enemy on his own.

'_Please be safe my son,'_ thought Bulma.

*SC*

Trunks stares to the cloud dust below him. He watches for any signs of his opponent. His energy attack was a direct attack. Trunks' eyes widen as Adam appears from the dust of clouds.

Black clouds appear around him. Adam stares at Trunks. He did not expect the boy to quite powerful. Adam now understands how Jacques underestimated the other boy. Adam summons his black katana as he prepares to overcome the boy.

"No more games," said Adam.

The ground begins to shake as the dark clouds attach to Adam and begin swirling around him like a tornado. The black clouds stop and cover his body entirely.

Trunks stare at the man with confusion on his face. Soon, the clouds separate revealing a missing Adam.

'_Where did he go?'_ thought Trunks.

The black clouds begin moving around Trunks causing him to search everything around him. Adam attacks Trunks from behind causing Trunks to grunt in pain. Trunks turns and attempts to punch Adam, but he hits the black cloud. Suddenly, Adam's hand forms from the cloud grabbing Trunks.

'_He really is part of this cloud!'_ thought Trunks as he struggles from Adam's grip.

Trunks punches the cloud with his left hand, but his fist go through the clouds as if it was nothing. He is unable to make any physical attacks.

Adam's upper body appears as he prepares to stab Trunks with his katana in his right hand.

Instantly, Trunks powers up trying to escape from Adam's grip. Trunks punches Adam's face causing him to grunt in pain. Trunks realizes that Adam is only invincible while in his cloud state. Trunks unleashes numerous punches with his left fist. Adam releases Trunks as he holds onto his face trying to dull the pain. Trunks takes advantage of Adam's current distraction.

"Buster Cannon!" shouted Trunks.

Trunks hits Adam straight in the face causing him to fall out of the clouds and onto the ground. Trunks flies towards Adam hitting the black hair man in the stomach. However, Trunks made a mistake.

Trunks looks to the left side of his body noticing Adam's katana slicing him. Trunks pulls himself off Adam holding his left side of his abdomen. The blade made a deep cut, but it was not deep enough to damage any internal organs.

Adam stands as he wipes blood from his lips. He cannot believe the boy is giving him a challenge. He made the same mistake as Jacques.

"This time," said Adam. "I will not go easy on you. Face the true power of magic!"

Adam's sword disappears as he slams his hands together. Adam smirks as the black clouds begins to solidify.

"Dodge this if you can," said Adam. "Cloud Bottom!"

Adam sends some of the clouds towards Trunks, who manages to dodge a few of them. However, Trunks' movement causes his wound to hurt and slow him down. Soon, numerous harden clouds slam into Trunks. The force of the attacks is similar to Vegeta's hard punches when he is serious.

'_I hope this works,'_ thought Trunks as he tries to survive against this assault.

Trunks swings his arms outward creating his super saiyan aura. All of Adam's clouds stop the moment they touch the aura. Adam tries to force his clouds through the aura, but he soon realizes Trunks' aura disrupting his control of his clouds.

'_I see now,'_ thought Adam. _'The sheer amount of energy output seems to have a negative effect on my control. No wonder he managed to catch me off guard.' _

Adam begins increasing his own power forcing Trunks to output more of his Ki. The battle has become a battle of energy. The first person to tire will lose.

Adam watches the struggle closely trying to outsmart the boy. He soon finds his answer. The black hair man begins running towards Trunks. Trunks wonders why Adam decided to run towards him, but he notices Adam's hands still raised up.

'_He still has concentration. Not fair!'_ thought Trunks.

Adam appears in front of Trunks and then breaks through Trunks' aura with sheer force. He slams his head into Trunks' head knocking the boy off stance. Adam forms his katana in his right hand as he swings the blade diagonally across Trunks' left shoulder to the right of his abdomen. Adam jumps back as his sword disappears. He raises his hands above his head as numerous black clouds form into one solid cloud.

Adam swings his arms down as the giant cloud soars towards Trunks.

"Big Tree Cannon!" shouted Trunks as he raises his towards the sky launching a powerful Ki blast against the cloud.

However, Trunk spent too much Ki trying to block Adam's previous attack. The cloud slams onto Trunks causing a massive explosive.

"I think this is something I will not tell Jacques," said Adam to himself.

Adam turns around trying to find the two that escaped him. He smirks the moment he finds them.

*SC*

A large snake appears from inside a building as Piccolo dodges the attack. He blasts the reptile before it has the chance to attack him. The snake moves into another building.

Piccolo closes his eyes as he listens to the area around him. He hears the snake slither and smash into the buildings. The snake picks up speed as it continues to hide itself from Piccolo. The snake appears from a nearby building with its mouth wide open. Piccolo predicted its movement with his ears allowing him to avoid the attack.

"Light Grenade!" shouted Piccolo.

Piccolo's attack explodes around the large snake's head. However, the snake's tail hits Piccolo sending him straight into the ground.

Piccolo groans in annoyance. He really wanted to eliminate the snake as soon as possible, but this monster did not give up easily. Piccolo stands back up as his cape waves in the passing breeze.

Piccolo watches the empty streets as the ground gives off a small rumble that becomes louder with time.

The snake appears from another building as it aims at Piccolo. Piccolo rolls to the right successfully dodging the attack. Piccolo kicks the snake sending it off course. The snake stares at Piccolo as it attempts to strike the namek. Piccolo jumps above the snake as he extends his right arm punching the snake. The snake slides across the ground.

"Rapid Fire!" shouted Piccolo.

Piccolo's attacks hit the snake at numerous locations. A cloud of dust forms as Piccolo stares at the ground below him. Suddenly, the large snake jumps towards Piccolo, but the namek smirks as he continues to fly upward. The snake loses momentum and falls back towards the ground.

"This is over for you," said Piccolo with two fingers on his forehead. "Special Beam Cannon!"

Piccolo's attack goes through the snake's head killing it instantly. He watches as the snake lands on the ground. The red lines throughout the snake's body disappear. Piccolo sighs as he looks around him at the damage of the city. He gathers that around forty percent of the city has received heavy damage while the remaining received smaller damage.

The namek flies towards the sky to gain a better view of the area. He notices Goku and Vegeta finishing their battle. Piccolo decides to head towards the two saiyans for further information on any enemies.

*SC*

Bulma continues to fly her plane as Yamcha decided to head outside to have a better view of the surrounding area. Yamcha became worried the moment he failed to sense Trunks. He hoped the boy managed to survive the battle.

"Wait for me!" shouted a voice.

Yamcha turns around and his eyes widen at the person heading towards him. Yamcha rushes to the front of the plan telling Bulma to rush.

Bulma notices Yamcha desperate signals. She nods in understanding as she puts even more power into the planes. Her eyes begin to water because she does not know the fate of her son. She can only hope he is still alive.

'_I am so dead,'_ thought Yamcha as he stops flying and looking towards his opponent.

Adam stops in front of Yamcha with black clouds beneath him. Yamcha realizes the person in front of him cannot fly, but uses those weird substances for flight.

Adam notices the airplane continuing back to West City. He sighs as he stares at Yamcha. He was hoping to capture both of them, but he has no choice but to face another obstacle. He hopes to get some challenge out of his opponent.

"You better be worth my time," said Adam. "The kid packed a punch, but how well will you do?"

Yamcha begins sweating. First, as much as he hates to admit it, Trunks has long passed him in power. Second, he now faces an opponent who defeated Trunks. How will he even survive against such as person?

*SC*

Bulma notices West City ahead of her. She was only a few minutes away. Soon she will reach the city and warn Goku. She only hopes the city no longer has any monsters. As she approaches West City, she notices the damaged done by the monsters. She cannot believe how West City received so much damage in less than an hour. She sees three people in the sky talking. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo continue to talk. Now all she has to do is reach Goku.

Goku notices an airplane approach him. He looks into the large glass in front of the plane and finds Bulma inside. He smiles as she comes closer. However, as Bulma gets closer, Goku notices the urgency in her face expression. Goku's expression turns serious gaining the attention of Vegeta and Piccolo.

Bulma lands the airplane on the ground safely as Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo soon follow her.

"Where's Trunks and Yamcha," said Goku.

"A guy with black hair attacked us," said Bulma. "Trunks and Yamcha stayed behind to fight him."

Goku begins sensing for Trunks and Yamcha.

Vegeta grunts as he speaks up.

"I'll look for Trunks."

Goku places two fingers on his forehead.

"I'll get Yamcha."

*SC*

Yamcha spits out blood as Adam hits him in the stomach. Yamcha has failed to deal any serious damage against Adam. No matter what he does, Adam stands unfazed.

"The boy proved a better challenge," said Adam.

Yamcha stares at Adam trying to figure out how to survive against the powerful opponent. Adam slams his fist into Yamcha's stomach. Yamcha spits out blood as he holds his stomach. The man lands on his right knee trying to gather air. Adam appears to the left of Yamcha with a smirk on his face.

"You never stood a chance," said Adam.

Adam raises his right hand ready to give the final blow on Yamcha. However, before he has the chance to strike the man, a Ki strikes him in the face.

Adam stops his attack as he begins to back away. He begins looking around him trying to find the person who dare hit him. He notices Trunks barely standing with blood running down from his forehead to his cheeks. Trunks' right arm shakes as he tries to stand.

Adam stares at Trunks with wide eyes. He did not expect the boy to survive the attack and still have the strength to fight. Adam sighs as he begins walking towards the broken boy.

Trunks slowly walks towards Yamcha. Yamcha barely stands as he tries to breathe. The two Z Fighters enter another battle stance ready to confront Adam once more.

"You two are beaten, yet both of you fools fight," said Adam.

"We will never give up!" shouted Trunks.

"Easy for you to say," said Yamcha.

Suddenly, a person appears in front of Trunks and Yamcha. Adam stops his advance as Goku stares at him.

Adam begins to slowly back away from Goku. He remembers what Icarus told him before they began their attack on world.

Flashback

"We have finally arrived," said Jacques.

"Finally another world to destroy," added Adam.

Icarus stares at the world they just arrived. This planet has the object he is looking for.

"Usually, our primary goal would be looking for the crystal," said Icarus. "However, this planet has something else just as valuable."

"You told us about the dragon balls," said Adam. "Are these balls really useful?"

"According to my resources," started Icarus. "These dragon balls will grant us almost any wish."

Jacques raises an eyebrow at Icarus' explanation.

"If that is true, why go after the crystals?" asked Jacques.

"The dragon balls are limited to the strength of its creator," said Icarus. "What we need the crystal for requires destruction, which the dragon cannot grant. Thus, we need wishes for two things. The first wish is to find all twenty crystals to give us the power we need. The second wish is for my allies and me to gain immortality."

"Oh, good idea my lord," said Jacques.

"By the way," started Icarus. "There is a group of saiyans on this planet who are powerful. Their hair color turns gold if that is any indication. There are a handful of them. Your concern is the grownups. The children should not be a problem."

Adam and Jacques nod in understanding as they begin walking.

"However, avoid the one name Goku. He also goes by the name Kakarot. This is a picture of him," said Icarus as he shows Adam and Jacques a picture. "Leave him to me."

Adam then asks the question on how to use the dragon balls. Icarus smirks as he tells him the answer.

"We should not have problems, but just to be sure. Fine me the guardian of his planet, Dende," said Icarus.

"You're prepared," said Adam.

"Unlike Wotan, I am not going in blind. He lost because of being unprepared," said Icarus. "Hell, even Fearghas went in blind. I just wonder if he will succeed. In fact, he and I have a bet. The first person to complete their mission wins and the loser will have to pay a whole deal of money."

Adam and Jacques sigh. They will never understand why their lords like to compete.

*SC*

'_So, this is Goku,'_ thought Adam.

Goku stares at Adam ready to fight him if needed. However, he soon realizes Adam retreating.

"Sorry, Goku," said Adam. "I cannot afford to fight you just yet."

Dark clouds form around Adam as the arena begins to disperse. Goku looks around trying to find his opponent. He only wonders what happened to him. The saiyan decides to ignore Adam as he turns his attention to Trunks and Yamcha.

"What took you so long?" asked Trunks as he falls unconscious.

Yamcha breathes heavily trying to keep his consciousness. Goku grabs Trunks and lays him next to Yamcha. Yamcha places his left hand on Goku's right shoulder while the saiyan places his left hand on Trunks' chest and two fingers on his forehead.

*SC*

Instantly, Goku arrives at the hospital in West City. Immediately, Bulma runs towards Goku noticing Trunks in bad shape. Luckily, there are still doctors in the city knowing people need help.

The doctors take Trunks and Yamcha to the emergency department with the numerous occupants of the room.

"We'll try to get to them as quickly as we can," said a nurse.

Bulma places her hands in her face as she cries. Her only child received a lot of damage unable to do anything.

Vegeta stares at the emergency rooms as he clenches his fists. His son was beaten and the person responsible is still on the loose. Vegeta will have his revenge.

Chi-Chi enters the hallway with Gohan and Videl. Goku informs the group of the situation causing Chi-Chi to cry as it reminds her of Goten.

One by one, the each Z Fighters are falling victim to Icarus and his allies. Goku knows he has to battle against these men with the stronger fighters. If only he could find Dende to heal the fallen group or the senzu beans were grown. Unfortunately, he does not have those options.

*SC*

"What happened to you?" asked Jacques as he stares at Adam.

"Nothing," replied Adam.

Icarus stares at his two allies. His next part of the plan is complete. With the Z Fighters now weaken and busy taking care of the wounded, he will be able to move more freely.

"Find the remaining dragon balls, but make sure not to draw attention," said Icarus. "Leave the decoy part to me."

*SC*

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading another chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Heated Race

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, the Z Fighters decide to locate more of the dragon balls to stop any plans Icarus has. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo head to find the nearest dragon ball as Bulma returns to Capsule Corps to hide the dragon ball. However, Icarus appears before Goku's group ready to find the dragon ball before them. Can the Z Fighters secure the dragon ball before Icarus does? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

"Communicator Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 7: Heated Race

Goku stands in the middle of a hospital room. He watches as nurses roll in Trunks and Yamcha after their surgery for any repairs on their bodies. Bulma sighs as she looks upon her damaged son. She feels guilty for leaving him behind, but she knew she would have been a burden had she stayed behind.

Piccolo stands next to the only window in the room. He watches the outside as the government evacuates the remaining civilians. A news alert indicated an evacuation of numerous people to either Satan City or South City. Fortunately, the government has managed to retain order for the time being.

Gohan rubs his mother's back as Chi-Chi holds the unconscious Goten's hand. Gohan wished he were there to help his little brother. He did not expect the new enemies to be that strong.

"Okay everyone," said Goku gaining the attention of all the conscious people in the room. "We need to find the other dragon balls. This time, I'll head off to find them."

"I'll go with you," said Gohan.

Piccolo also suggested himself as he follows Goku and Gohan out of the room.

"Everybody else should stay here," said Goku.

"I need to head home to check on my parents," said Bulma.

"I'll go with you," added Krillin.

18 is about to protest since she wants to head home to check on her daughter.

"It's all right 18,' said Krillin. "Marron is safe. I highly doubt our enemies are looking for one person since they have a whole world to mess with."

18 nods at Krillin as the former bald headed man follows Bulma.

Vegeta stares at the two groups leave. He returns his attention to his son. He has trained his son for the past year. Even though he has not reached Super Saiyan 2, he is still strong. Yet, he still lost against a powerful opponent. Vegeta is proud his son fought with honor, but he will not allow someone to deal this much damage to his son. Vegeta's fist clench as his anger rises. He will find the person responsible and he will kill him. Nobody messes with a saiyan. Vegeta will kill all three of them.

*SC*

Goku heads towards the roof with Gohan and Piccolo. Goku turns on the dragon ball radar as it begins to make a beeping sound.

Just as Goku is about to leave, Chi-Chi opens the door to the roof. Goku turns around as his wife approaches him.

"You better not come back hurt," said Chi-Chi with a dark tone.

Despite Chi-Chi's tone, Goku can see the worry in her eyes. Goku places his hands on Chi-Chi's shoulder and then kisses her on the lips.

Chi-Chi pulls on Goku's gi as she speaks to him.

"Remember, don't die," said Chi-Chi in a dark tone.

Goku laughs nervously responding to his wife.

"Don't worry," said Goku. "I'll come back."

Chi-Chi accepts Goku's answer as she turns around and returns to the hospital. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo take off to the nearest dragon ball.

*SC*

Goku holds the dragon radar as he heads to the next closes dragon ball. The other dragon balls seem to have disappeared from the radar.

Gohan and Piccolo wonder why the dragon balls are gone. For Piccolo, as long as one dragon ball blinks then he knows Dende is still alive. If only he can find him and Mr. Popo.

Goku continues to follow the dragon radar. Based on the radar, they should find the dragon ball soon. However, Goku stops causing the two following him to stop.

"What's wrong dad," said Gohan.

Gohan stares towards the front and notices a person in midair. Piccolo gazes at the person trying to figure out who that person is. Suddenly, all three Z Fighters feel the evil intent coming from the person. They cannot believe the pure evil intent. In addition, they are able to sense power coming from the person, but they are unable to determine their level of Ki.

Goku wonders why he can only sense the person in close quarters, but he decides not to think about it. He notices the yellow hair on the person as well as the yellow eyes. He instantly remembers this person from the attack on Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Icarus, right?" asked Goku

"Ah, Goku nice to see you again," said Icarus. "Yes, my name is Icarus."

Icarus stares at the three fighters before him. He hoped that the person name Vegeta would have been here, but you cannot always get what you want. Nevertheless, all he has to do is keep these three busy.

"We are all looking for the dragon balls," said Icarus. "It just so happens, I also have a dragon radar. It seems like we are heading towards the same direction. Question is, who will reach it first?"

"There are three of us," said Piccolo. "There is only one of you."

"True, but my numbers could easily increase," said Icarus.

Suddenly, from the distance, numerous black creatures approach the Z Fighters. There are eagles, owls, and falcons appear. Their pitch back feathers wave in the air as red lines surround their bodies. Icarus smirks as the birds begin surrounding the Z Fighters.

"For you see, I have an army to support me," added Icarus.

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo enter a defensive stance. Their backs touch each other watching the birds fly around them.

"Well," started Icarus. "I got to go. However, how would you stand against this Shadow Monster?"

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo finally know the name of these creatures. However, a large eagle nearly the size of a plane appears from the distance. It quickly flies above the group ready to strike them.

"That is a big bird," said Piccolo.

"Nah, we've dealt with many big animals before," said Goku.

"I remember being chased by a dinosaur because somebody decided to leave me in the middle of nowhere," said Gohan.

Piccolo sighs, "It was for your own good."

Icarus takes off towards the dragon ball as Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo prepare to battle against the numerous Shadow Monsters.

*SC*

Bulma finally reaches her house. She had no choice, but to walk towards her house. Bulma walks into her house. Luckily, the building has not received any damage. The round building stands untouched as the trees move in the wind. Krillin follows Bulma closely as they enter the house.

Inside, her parents move around the house collecting their pets. Despite their age, they move quite often. Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs see their daughter walk into the house. They smile at her and begin telling Bulma of their day. Bulma smiles back as she tells them about Trunks and the new villains. Dr. Briefs sighs as Bulma tells him about the situation. He knows there is not much he can do, but hope that his daughter's friends will save the world. Mrs. Briefs prepares tea as Bulma and Krillin help prepare for their leave.

Bulma's phone rings as she answers it. On the other line, a doctor tells Bulma that the government has begun moving the patients to Satan City. However, her friends decided to leave last. Bulma responds with understanding as she hangs up the phone and continues helping her parents.

*SC*

Goku blasts a monster killing it in the process. Gohan and Piccolo continue their own personal battles as they try to break free from the surround attack.

"We need to get out of this," said Gohan.

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo would normally go all out against these types of opponents, but they do not know the full strength of Icarus, thus, they do not want to waste Ki. However, the longer they fight the weaker monsters, the more Ki they waste.

In the end, the more time they waste, the higher the chance they lose the dragon ball. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo turn to each other and nod in understanding. They must break free as soon as possible.

"Kamehameha!" yelled Goku and Gohan.

"Masenko!" shouted Piccolo.

The three Z Fighters clear the area around them as they immediately fly towards the direction of the dragon ball.

However, not all of the monsters are dead, especially the giant eagle.

*SC*

Icarus stares at his own dragon radar noticing how close he is to it. He should be there in only a few more minutes.

Suddenly, a Ki blast passes right in front of him. He turns around and notices Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo flying towards him with numerous Shadow Monsters behind them.

Icarus' eyes narrow as he begins thinking about how stupid the monsters can be.

'_I guess I cannot take my time,'_ thought Icarus as he rushes his flying.

"Now that I think about it," said Gohan. "I thought Tien said these guys couldn't fly."

"Not exactly," said Piccolo. "They said the two they fought couldn't fly. This happens to be the one they did not fight."

The Shadow Monsters catch up as Gohan and Piccolo begin fighting them. Goku manages to sneak out of the attack and continue his chase against Icarus.

Goku catches up to Icarus, as they stare at each other, flying towards the dragon ball. However, they soon realize they pass the dragon ball and begin flying towards it. They stop far above the dragon ball as they continue to stare at each other.

"Goku, you are indeed powerful," said Icarus. "I have not even seen your power, yet I can feel it."

Goku smirks at Icarus. He too can feel the power from Icarus. However, one question continues to bother.

"I sense you have tremendous strength, yet I can only do so when I am close to you," said Goku. "You don't seem to be hiding it."

"Simple, my energy is in a different form than Ki," explained Icarus. "You sense powers based on Ki, but I happen to use a different source of energy. The only reason you can sense me now is that all sources of energy have something in common. Every energy source came from the same source. It simply broke into branches during evolution of different planets. However, Ki is one of the two most powerful energy sources."

"Then I shall fight you," said Goku. "I will not let you harm anybody else."

"As much as I want to kill you here," said Icarus. "I have a few issues to deal with. The most you and I will do here is a small skirmish. Perhaps another time we will go full strength."

Icarus raises his hand towards Goku unleashing a bolt of lightning towards him. Goku dodges the attack and prepares to counter Icarus, but he realizes Icarus is no longer at his old position. Goku looks around searching for his opponent. He looks downward and sees Icarus rushing towards a nearby cliff.

'_The dragon ball,'_ thought Goku as he begins chasing Icarus.

"We have to go after them!" shouted Gohan.

"First, let's clear some of these enemies," said Piccolo.

The giant bird hits Gohan sending him towards the ground. The bird turns around and aims at Piccolo, who manages to dodge the attack.

Gohan stands up looking towards the bird. He is going to finish the bird off.

*SC*

Goku continues to chase Icarus. Icarus stopped his attempt on the dragon ball as he begins attacking Goku with lightning attacks.

Goku dodges the attacks as Icarus slams his feet onto the ground.

"Lightning Flash!" shouted Icarus as the sky turns dark and numerous lightning bolts strike towards Goku.

Goku barely manages to dodge the attacks, but he left himself open as Icarus kicks Goku in the stomach sending the saiyan into a nearby mountain. Icarus returns to his dragon ball hunt.

Goku appears from the hole of the mountain in his super saiyan form. He knows he cannot waste any more time. He flies after Icarus with amazing speed. Goku tackles the Icarus sending the man into another mountain. Goku turns to his right and notices a shiny object on the ground. He smiles as sees the four-star dragon ball.

Goku flies towards the dragon ball, but Icarus intervenes. The two stop for a moment, but they resume their battle soon after. The two fighters clash exchanging punches and kicks at amazing rates. Icarus hits Goku in the chin sending the saiyan towards the sky. Icarus uses this chance to get the dragon ball. Soon, he grabs the dragon ball and begins to fly away, but Goku does not allow him. Icarus tries to fight against Goku with one hand, but Goku soon overpowers Icarus.

Goku punches Icarus in the face forcing the man to release the dragon ball. Goku grabs it and flies away from Icarus. Icarus grunt as he begins chasing the saiyan.

"That dragon ball is mine!" shouted Icarus.

To Goku's surprise, Icarus catches up to him as the two begin exchanging another wave of punches and kicks. Icarus kicks Goku in the stomach and then punches the saiyan in the face. The yellow hair man grabs Goku's left hand and snatches the dragon ball away. Goku kicks Icarus in the back forcing him to release the dragon ball. The four-star ball falls towards the ground, but before it hits, a Shadow Eagle grabs it and begins flying towards the east.

Goku begins chasing the bird as Icarus interrupts Goku's attempt. The two unleash another series of attacks.

Suddenly, the eagle releases a deadly scream causing Icarus to turn around. However, this movement allows Goku to punch Icarus away.

Goku notices Piccolo with the dragon ball.

"Go Piccolo!" shouted Goku.

Piccolo nods as he flies away. Icarus attempts to follow him, but Goku intervenes stopping the man from catching up to Piccolo.

"Who has the dragon ball now?" inquired Goku.

Icarus smirks as he responds to Goku.

"I do."

Goku raises an eyebrow trying to understand what Icarus was trying to say. Goku hears Piccolo struggling as he turns around.

Three falcons attack Piccolo as he tries to defend himself. Goku attempts to aid Piccolo, but Icarus stops him from making any movements.

Suddenly, Gohan falls towards the ground creating a crater as he makes impact.

The same giant eagle with red lines flies above Goku and Icarus.

"You will not win," said Icarus. "I am far beyond you. In fact, I am far stronger than most of my comrades. Only one person in this entire universe surpasses my strength."

"Who, Adam or Jacques?" inquired Goku.

Icarus begins laughing at Goku's question. Did he honestly think those two fools where stronger than him?

"Those two are not even near my power," said Icarus.

Goku realizes there must be other strong people in the world. If only he can figure out who is behind of all this.

An eagle snatches the dragon ball from Piccolo forcing him to chase the bird.

The giant bird swings above Piccolo striking the namek with his claws. Blood splatters from Piccolo's new wound on his back as he falls towards the ground. Suddenly, Gohan appears as he sends a powerful Ki blast towards the giant eagle. The eagle screams in agony, but it does not stop Gohan from continuing his movement towards the bird with the dragon ball.

"Scatter Shot!" shouted Piccolo as he returns to battle.

The numerous Ki blast hit the giant bird causing it to lose control of its flight, temporarily. Piccolo smirks at the result of his attack.

Goku punches Icarus in the stomach, but the yellow hair man refuses to stand down. In fact, as the two exchange punches, they smirk. Suddenly, Icarus flies backwards as lightning forms around his hands.

"Energy Lightning Strike!" shouted Icarus.

Icarus shoots an energy beam with the element of lightning for additional damage.

Goku flies to the right to avoid the attack, but once again, Icarus flies towards the bird with the dragon ball.

Gohan kills the bird as he grabs the four-star ball, but he soon realizes the approaching Icarus.

"I haven't done this with one hand for a while," said Gohan as he gets into the Kamehameha stance.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Gohan.

The massive attack launches towards Icarus, who dodges the attack.

Goku tries to take advantage of the situation, but the giant eagle strikes him forcing Goku to stop his attack on Icarus. Piccolo appears again shooting a beam of energy towards the bird hitting it again.

Icarus stares at Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo as he tries to figure out his next move. However, a noise in his ear stops him as he places his hand on his right ear.

"Is this communicator on?" asked a voice.

"Yes it is," said Icarus. "What is your status Adam?"

"We are in position," replied Adam.

"Good, remember draw everyone's attention. I'll be there soon once I finish here," said Icarus.

Piccolo head the conversation on Icarus' side, but he was unable to hear the other person. He now knows something is wrong.

"We need to stay alert," said Piccolo. "He seems to be talking with someone."

"Well, it seems like I cannot stay here much longer," said Icarus. "I did enjoy our little battle, but I must go now. Hopefully we can fight again."

Icarus smirks as numerous Shadow Monsters attack the Z Fighters along with the giant bird. Icarus uses this chance to leave the area.

"I don't understand," said Gohan. "Why is he not trying to take the four-star ball?"

"I don't think that was his target," said Piccolo.

*SC*

"Are you ready Jacques?" asked Adam.

"As much as I'll be ready," replied Jacques.

The black and white hair men look at the target in front of them.

Capsule Corporation.

*SC*

**A/N: I have to say, I finish this chapter quickly. It took me about an hour and thirty minutes to write. Normally, I would take a few hours to write a chapter. Oh well, at least it is done. I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Vegeta's Pride

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, Adam and Jacques attack Capsule Corporation to gain the five-star dragon ball. Bulma and Krillin rush to save Bulma's parents. However, Adam and Jacques have no desire to let any of them go. Vegeta arrives to fight against the two followers of Icarus. Meanwhile, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo continue their battle against the numerous Shadow Monsters. Will Vegeta overpower his two opponents? Can Goku's group defeat their enemies and return to West City in time? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

"Communicator Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 8: Vegeta's Pride

Adam and Jacques stare at their new target. The last attack on West City weakened the forces of Earth's defenders. They wanted to make sure nobody intervenes with their work on this planet. However, they did not expect this much resistance. Icarus did tell them that the saiyans are powerful, but there are only five of them. How could five saiyans do anything?

"Let's get this over with," said Adam.

"Sure," replied Jacques.

The two men slowly approach the building. Jacques raises his right hand as a ball of light forms. He aims his hand towards the front door.

"Bang," said Jacques.

Jacques destroys the front door causing an alarm to go off throughout the house.

*SC*

Inside Capsule Corporation, alarms alert Bulma of forced entry. Krillin runs towards her.

"Somebody is in here!" shouted Krillin.

"Nah, what made you think that?" questioned Bulma. "Was it the alarms? Moron."

"Hey, I resent that," retorted Krillin with narrow eyes.

Bulma rushes to her parents with Krillin right behind her.

"Dad, mom!" shouted Bulma. "We need to leave now!"

Dr. and Mrs. Brief struggle with Bulma's demand, but they soon follow her towards the exit at the back of the house.

"Come on out, we won't hurt you much," said Jacques.

"Give us the dragon ball and we'll only kill some of you," said Adam.

"Those are horrible conditions," whispered Krillin to Bulma.

Just as Krillin, Bulma, and Bulma's parents are about to leave the building Adam appears in front of them.

"Did you really think you fools could escape?" asked Adam.

Krillin prepares to battle against Adam.

"Bulma, go now with your parents," said Krillin.

"The short guy wants to fight us," said Jacques as he walks into the room.

"Photon Bomber!" shouted Krillin as he shoots a ball of energy towards Adam.

Adam dodges the attack, but this allows Bulma and her family to escape through the backdoor.

"Damn it," said Adam. "We need to chase her. According to Icarus, the turquoise hair woman will carry the dragon ball."

Krillin steps in front of Adam and Jacques.

"Sorry, but nobody gets through me," said Krillin.

Adam and Jacques laugh as they charge towards Krillin. Krillin places both of his hands around his head.

"Solar Flare!" shouted Krillin.

"Ugh, not again!" yelled Adam as he holds his eyes.

Jacques smirks as he continues his charge against Krillin. Jacques swings his right fist, but to his shock, Krillin ducks beneath the attack and upper cuts Jacques in the chin sending him towards the floor above.

Jacques immediately stands back up as he grunts in annoyance. Jacques rushes back to the first floor while Krillin raises his hands towards Jacques.

"Oh no," said Jacques with wide eyes.

"Scattering Bullet!" yelled Krillin.

The attack hits Jacques straight in the stomach. Suddenly, the blast separates with some of the smaller Ki blasts hitting Adam while the remaining part explodes on Jacques.

Krillin jumps towards the outside of the building with both of his around his waist.

"Sorry Bulma," said Krillin looking towards the Brief's house. "Kamehameha!"

Krillin aims his attack towards Adam's location causing an explosion to occur. Krillin stares at the destroyed area of the house wondering if he managed to overpower the two men. However, even he knows there is only so much he can do. Unfortunately, Adam and Jacques exit the building with hatred in their eyes. They cannot believe a single human has managed to catch them off guard.

"We have to stop letting our guards down," said Adam.

"Yeah," replied Jacques.

Adam and Jacques begin increasing their power as they slowly walk towards Krillin. The ground beneath them quakes under their power.

Krillin aims his hands towards them ready to shoot more Ki blasts. Krillin unleashes numerous energy blasts at Adam and Jacques. The attacks connect causing massive damage to the area around Adam and Jacques.

However, Adam and Jacques remain untouched from Krillin's attack. Krillin stares at them with his eyes widen. A few minutes ago, he managed to overpower these two, but now his attacks are not even hurting them.

"If it makes you feel any better, your attacks can still hurt us, but there is no point to it if we manage to block every single attack," said Jacques.

"You really have a big mouth," said Adam.

"The shrimp might not do much to you, but what happens when you go against a true warrior," said a voice.

Krillin looks up at the new entry to the fight. Vegeta lands on the ground staring at Adam and Jacques. He immediately goes straight to the point.

"Which one of you imbeciles hurt my son Trunks?" asked Vegeta.

Adam and Jacques stare at each other and then they stare at Vegeta.

"Which brat are you talking about? The one with black hair or the lavender hair," wondered Jacques.

"The lavender," replied Vegeta.

Adam smirks with pride.

"That will be me," replied Adam.

"Then you die first," said Vegeta.

*SC*

Goku grabs a falcon and blasts its head off. The saiyan looks around as he gazes at Gohan overcoming another monster and Piccolo punching his fist through a monster.

Goku decided to return to his normal state to save up any energy. He has a feeling that Icarus was holding back a lot of power. He needs to make sure he is ready to combat him the next time they face each other. Goku wonders why Icarus left without grabbing the four-star dragon ball.

The giant eagle arrives attacking Gohan. Gohan appears above the eagle and begins attack it with Ki blasts.

"Super Masenko!" shouted Gohan.

The attack hits the giant eagle, but once again, it does not fall.

"What is that thing made out of?" asked Gohan to himself.

"Chasing Bullet!" shouted Piccolo launching an attack following the giant bird.

Gohan and Piccolo charge at the monster as it attempts to dodge Piccolo's attack.

Gohan begins his battle against the monster. He appears before the monster. He raises his hands and begins shooting Ki blasts towards the monster's face. The monster stops moving after the attacks connect allowing Piccolo's energy attack to hit it from the back.

The giant eagle screams in agony, as it begins flying awkwardly. Gohan and Piccolo notices the monster's unusual behavior.

"Come on Gohan, we still have the chance to take it down!" shouted Piccolo.

Gohan nods his head in agreement. He begins increasing his power level. Ever since his fight against Majin Buu, he no longer needs to waste energy transforming into super saiyan. In addition, his power has increased dramatically. Right now, he must finish this battle and return to West City.

Goku arrives next to Piccolo as a few monsters attack them.

"All right," said Gohan with a smirk. "Let's end this."

*SC*

Bulma continues to run with her family. Their current goal is the hospital, the last area with people in the city. Bulma knows the government is evacuating the people of the hospital. She hopes to get her family there, so they can leave with the government.

A person lands in front of them, causing Bulma to stop her family. She sighs in relief as Android 18 stares at the three Briefs.

"Where's Krillin?" asked 18.

"He stayed behind to give my family and I time to escape," replied Bulma.

"What?" asked 18 with worry and anger in her eyes.

18 sees somebody approaching from the sky. She immediately tells Bulma and her family to leave as she prepares to battle the person. However, the moment the person comes close enough a small smile appears on 18's face. Soon, Krillin appears in front of her.

"Hey," said Krillin.

"Hey," replied 18. "How did you get here?"

"Thank Vegeta on that part," replied Krillin. "He told me that I am a useless person who needs to leave because he cannot afford to deal with me at the same time."

"Can he be anymore rude?" inquired 18.

"That's how he is," responded Krillin with a smile knowing Vegeta told him to leave before he got hurt.

"We should go," stated 18.

Krillin and 18 catch up to Bulma and her family as they prepare to head towards the hospital.

*SC*

Vegeta slams Adam to the ground causing the black hair man to spit out blood. Adam and Icarus began overpowering Vegeta forcing the saiyan to enter his super saiyan form. Since then he has managed to keep even ground against the two fighters. However, as time continues to pass, Vegeta notices that Adam and Jacques begin increasing in power.

"You cannot face us both!" shouted Jacques.

Jacques slams his knee in Vegeta's face, but the super saiyan blocks the attack with his left hand. Vegeta grabs Jacques' leg and swings him into the ground. Adam returns to battle punching Vegeta in the face.

"This guy is on a different level than those brats," said Jacques.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through your brain," said Adam.

Vegeta stares at the two men as he prepares to fight them again.

"I will end this now," said Vegeta.

Electricity sparks form around Vegeta as his hair becomes slightly longer. His muscle mass increases a bit as his aura become chaotic. Vegeta has entered the second form of super saiyan.

"You faced my son and Kakarot's son, but now you face me, Vegeta the prince of all saiyans!" shouted Vegeta.

"Yeah, a prince of five people," said Jacques. "Your race is all, but dead."

Vegeta's hands tighten into a fist as he glares at the two people in front of him. How dare they mock his ancestry? He will eliminate both of them here.

Vegeta charges at amazing speed appearing to Adam's right side. Vegeta punches Adam in the face sending the black hair man soaring towards a nearby building. Jacques stares in shock at the power of Vegeta. He did not expect Vegeta's power to increase this much.

'_Oh crap,'_ thought Jacques.

Vegeta turns his attention Jacques as he begins unleashing a flurry of attacks.

"What the hell are you?" asked Jacques.

"Your end," replied Vegeta.

Vegeta hits Jacques in the stomach with a powerful punch causing the white hair man to spit out blood.

Jacques holds his stomach as he bends over to decrease the amount of pain. Vegeta grabs Jacques with his left hand raising the man above the ground.

"Let me show the true power of the super saiyan," said Vegeta with a smirk.

Vegeta punches Jacques sending the man through numerous trees and a building.

"You are dead!" shouted Adam as black clouds surround him.

Adam begins running towards Vegeta as the super saiyan jumps towards the sky.

Adam stops as he begins yelling towards Vegeta to come back down and fight him.

"Can't fly, well too bad!" shouted Vegeta. "Super Energy Wave Volley!"

Vegeta unleashes numerous energy blasts hitting the area below him. Vegeta raises an eyebrow when numerous dark substances in the shape of black clouds cover the entire area below him.

"Which is stronger?" asked Jacques as he appears behind Vegeta. "Ki or magic."

Jacques punches Vegeta in the face sending the super saiyan into the black clouds. The black clouds grab Vegeta as he struggles against the substance.

"You're in my arena now," said Adam.

Vegeta cannot see him, but he can still hear him.

"You might be stronger than Jacques and I, but even you have your limits," said Adam.

Vegeta tries the struggles against the black clouds, but suddenly he feels pain in his stomach. He looks down and realizes that Adam punched him in the stomach. Adam unleashes numerous punches against Vegeta.

Vegeta slams into the ground as a crater begins to form beneath him. Adam raises his right hand to punch Vegeta, but the super saiyan blasts Adam in the stomach allowing him to escape.

Immediately, Vegeta stands back up trying to catch his breathe. He notices the black clouds stopped moving. He stares at the area around him. The black clouds block his view of Capsule Corps. He is unable to detect his opponents, but he knows they are there.

"Come out you cowards!" shouted Vegeta.

A bright light begins to form from the clouds. Suddenly, a light beam appears from the clouds and heads towards Vegeta. Vegeta stands still, but he soon realizes that the beam light is dangerous. He jumps to the fight to avoid the attack. Luckily, his instincts are correct. The beam light hits the ground where Vegeta once was and it explodes.

More beam lights appear as they attempt to hit Vegeta. The super saiyan dodges the attacks as he tries to stay away from the dark clouds. The clouds begin forming together creating no way out for Vegeta. Suddenly, a single black cloud shoots towards Vegeta hitting him with powerful force. A beam light hits Vegeta in the chest causing an explosion to occur.

Vegeta lands on the ground face first as more black clouds hit him on the back. The clouds begin to disperse as Adam and Jacques approach Vegeta at a slow pace. Both of them have their katana drawn ready for the finishing blow on Vegeta.

*SC*

Chi-Chi stands near the window of the room with the fallen Z Fighters. She stares outside the window watching the numerous fires throughout the city. Only a few days ago, the monsters attacked the city. Now, those same monsters have returned. Chi-Chi turns her attention to her unconscious son as she begins to worry.

"Don't worry," said Tien. "I'm sure Krillin and 18 have things under control. Plus, Vegeta is in the city."

"But, none of them are inside this room," said Chi-Chi.

"I might be injured with a few broken bones, but that doesn't mean I cannot fight," replied Tien.

"Me too," added Chiaotzu. "I might have one arm, but I can still fight."

"I heard you killed one of those monsters," said Tien.

"But, it took too long," replied Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi knows there is only so much she can do to help everyone. These creatures are powerful and they seem to want to kill everyone. The woman clenches her hands. No matter what happens, she will protect her family.

Chi-Chi sighs as she looks outside the window. She notices Bulma, Videl, Krillin, and 18 return to the hospital.

"I'll be back," said Chi-Chi to Tien and Chiaotzu.

*SC*

"I didn't expect those monsters to attack us," said Krillin.

"We should have expected those men to come with the monsters," said 18.

Bulma stops in front of the hospital as the military secure another group of people. Bulma can hear the multiple gunshots from the distance. She now knows that even the Z Fighters can only do so much.

Chi-Chi walks outside of the hospital walking towards Bulma.

"Are you okay?" asked Chi-Chi to Videl.

"I'm okay," replied Bulma.

Krillin and 18 approach Chi-Chi as they begin talking to the woman.

*SC*

A man with yellow hair slowly approaches a hospital in West City. He stares at the numerous people trying to escape with the government.

The man stares at Bulma, who just arrived with her family. He also notices Chi-Chi talking with Krillin, 18, and Videl. The yellow eye man grabs a device in his hand as it the device beeps indicating the woman has the object he wants.

Bulma tells her parents to leave with the government immediately before anyone decides to attack them. However, the moment she turns to her right she notices a suspicious person looking at her. Krillin and 18 notice Bulma's current attention. Chi-Chi notices the yellow hair man as she tries to remember where she saw him. It is at this moment that she recognizes him during the East City attack. Even though she only got a glimpse of him, she recalls the yellow hair and his clothing.

"He's one of those people who attacked East City!" shouted Chi-Chi.

Immediately, Krillin and 18 turn their attention to the yellow hair man.

"For those of you don't know, my name is Icarus and I want the dragon ball," said Icarus. "Anybody who gets in my way will die."

"We will never give it to you!" shouted Bulma.

Icarus disappears surprising even Krillin and 18. They hear a scream causing them to turn around. They see Icarus holding Bulma by her neck.

"You have a suspicious looking bag here," said Icarus as he tears the back on its straps.

He drops Bulma on the ground as he jumps away while opening the bag. He looks inside and finds the five-star dragon ball.

"What's wrong?" asked Videl as she makes her appearance.

Videl notices Icarus with a dragon ball in his hands.

'_This isn't good,'_ thought Videl.

Krillin notices Videl. He speaks to her without turning his head.

"Videl, you need to get Bulma and her family out of here," said Krillin.

"Okay," replied Videl.

Krillin and 18 glance at each other as they charge towards Icarus. Icarus smirks as the two fighters attack Icarus, but the yellow eye man dodges each attack with little effort. He punches Krillin and then kicks 18 sending both onto the ground.

Icarus places the dragon ball inside a small pouch around his waist. He turns around to leave, but he hears Krillin shout.

"Destructo Disk!" shouted Krillin.

The attack nears Icarus. Icarus jumps into the air as the attack slices through an empty building. 18 shoots an energy beam towards Icarus successfully hitting the man. Krillin charges at Icarus, but the yellow eye man raises his hands towards the air.

Suddenly, the clouds become dark as lightning bolts strike the ground near 18. 18 barely avoids the attack. Krillin continues his attack, but the moment he strikes Icarus, he feels a high level of electricity soar through his body. Krillin lands on the ground trying to get feeling back to his hands. However, he does not have the chance as Icarus appears before him hitting Krillin's left shoulder with his elbow.

A sicken crunch noise occurs indicating Krillin's bone snapping. Krillin's eyes widen as pain soars through his left shoulder. Krillin grabs his shoulder as he begins yelling in pain.

"Krillin!" shouted 18 as she begins shooting numerous energy blasts at Icarus.

Icarus easily dodges the attack as he backs away from Krillin.

18 lands next to Krillin as he continues to trash around holding his shoulder.

"You two never stood a chance," said Icarus.

18 stares at Icarus trying to figure out a way out of the situation. She only hopes something good happens.

Icarus is about to attack 18 and Krillin, when he suddenly stops as he turns around and looks towards the direction of Capsule Corporation.

'_This is not possible,'_ thought Icarus. _'My calculation should only have Goku and Gohan with that much power. Damn it, Adam and Jacques will need my help.'_

*SC*

Goku and Piccolo defeat the remaining small Shadow Monsters. They could not believe the sheer numbers of the enemy. If they only could understand where these monsters came from, they would do something about it.

Gohan, on the other hand, continues to overpower the giant eagle. Gohan punches the bird in the face and follows up with a punch to the gut. Gohan flies above the beast as he slams it towards the ground.

The giant bird hits the ground as it screams in pain. Goku and Piccolo watch as Gohan flies towards the bird kicking it in the back. A sickening sound occurs indicating something broke in the bird's back. Gohan approaches the bird's leg as he grabs it and begins swinging it around.

Gohan tosses the monster into the sky as he prepares to finish it off.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Gohan.

The attack hits the bird directly in the stomach as the powerful blast pierces it. The bird lands on the ground as Gohan sighs.

"This is not good," said Goku.

"What's wrong?" asked Piccolo.

"I cannot sense anybody," said Goku. "We need to head back as soon as possible."

Goku heads towards West City with Piccolo and Gohan following him.

*SC*

"This is it?" asked Jacques. "Is this all the power a super saiyan has?"

Adam and Jacques surround Vegeta as the super saiyan tries to get up. Vegeta stares at the two people surrounding him.

"We will eliminate your race," said Adam. "Today, the saiyan race ends!"

"Your race is nothing, but weak fools," said Jacques. "It is a good thing your race was killed. Icarus did not tell us who did it, but he says it happened many years ago."

Vegeta's hands begin grabbing the dirt as he stares at the Jacques. He slowly rises to his feet as Jacques and Adam prepare to cut him down with their katana.

"You don't understand anything about our race," said Vegeta. "We are a proud race! Though our numbers have been reduced down to five, we will not tolerate anyone who mocks us! I am Vegeta, the prince of the saiyans! Let me show you a new power that I just recently unlocked! A power that Kakarot thought only he found!"

Vegeta smirks as the ground begins shaking.

"The next level."

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is the end of chapter 8. This chapter took me a bit longer to complete, but I think it went well. This story has been more about fighting, but that tends to be Dragon Ball anyway. Regardless, I hoped everyone enjoyed it and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Power of Thunder

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta unleashes a new power as he battles against Adam and Jacques. However, Icarus appears and decides to even the odds. Can Vegeta's new powers help against Icarus? Will Goku arrive in time to help Vegeta? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

"Communicator Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 9: Power of Thunder

Vegeta stands up staring at Adam and Jacques. He continues to smirk at the two fighters. Adam and Jacques stare at Vegeta as if he was crazy. They have overpowered him, but he continues to smirk.

"I have wanted to test my new powers against someone," said Vegeta. "I want to test it against Kakarot, but this situation shall do."

The ground begins to shake as Adam and Jacques have to adjust themselves before preparing their katana.

"You asked me if Ki or magic was stronger," said Vegeta. "Let me prove to you, the power of a super saiyan using Ki!"

Vegeta begins yelling as the Earth begins to shake under his power. Nearby buildings collapses becoming nothing, but rumble. Glass on further buildings shatter under the power Vegeta is unleashing. The wind picks up as if a hurricane is passing through. Clouds form around Vegeta as numerous lighting strike hit the area around Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta's hair becomes longer as his eyebrows disappear. His muscles begin bulging out even more as the electricity becomes more frantic. Vegeta's aura becomes even more chaotic than his previous form.

The ground beneath Vegeta cracks open as water flushes from the city's pipelines. Vegeta's yell sounds throughout the city catching the attention of numerous people.

Adam and Jacques stare in horror as their bodies refuse to move. They cannot believe the amount of energy the man before them is outputting.

Suddenly, the Earth stops shaking as the area around them calms down.

"I need to improve the transformation time," said Vegeta. "Here is my Super Saiyan 3!"

Adam and Jacques continue to stare at Vegeta. The amount of power he is showing is amazing.

"This means nothing, we will win," said Adam with a smirk.

Adam and Jacques raise their katana as they charge towards Vegeta. They swing their swords, but the super saiyan catches both blades surprising the two men.

"I cannot move," said Jacques.

"Thank you captain obvious," retorted Adam.

"Fear me," said Vegeta.

Vegeta snaps both weapons from the hilt. He releases both blades as he launches small, but powerful energy attacks. Adam and Jacques yell in agony as they soar across the street and straight into two buildings.

Vegeta flies just above both buildings as he prepares to attack them. However, Adam and Jacques are still in the battle. They might not have their swords, but they prepare their own attacks.

"We also have our own energy attacks," said Adam.

"Let's see which is stronger," added Jacques.

Vegeta begins shooting multiple Ki blasts towards Adam and Jacques, who retaliate with their own multiple energy attacks. Vegeta immediately notices the difference between the energy attacks. Whatever the type of energy they are using will not make a difference. He will beat them both.

The energy attacks clash causing massive explosives. However, if a person was looking from the side, they will be able to tell that Vegeta's attacks are winning against Adam and Jacques. Adam and Jacques soon realize their attacks are losing against Vegeta.

A brilliant flash of lights occur along with high noise explosives. Vegeta sweats as he outputs more power into his attacks. He will make sure to beat the two who have disgraced his saiyan heritage.

"Die!" shouted Vegeta.

Vegeta shouts as he unleashes more power into his attack. Adam and Jacques are unable to keep up as they lose control of the stalemate. The area around them explodes as Vegeta's attacks successfully make it to his targets.

Vegeta stops his attack a few seconds later as he watches the area.

The dust clears revealing a beaten Adam and Jacques on the floor trying to hold onto their lives.

"Victory is mine," said Vegeta.

"Is it?" asked a voice behind Vegeta.

The super saiyan turns around noticing a person with yellow hair.

"You must be Vegeta," said Icarus. "I did not expect you to have this much power."

"You must be the Icarus, the other told me about," said Vegeta. "I did not expect you to be so small."

Icarus raises an eyebrow, but decides to ignore Vegeta for the time being. Icarus gazes upon Vegeta's body.

'_I'm bigger than he is,'_ thought Icarus. _'Whatever.'_

"I hoped my two men would have done much better against you, but it seems like I'll have to do thing myself," said Icarus.

"As if you could," retorted Vegeta.

Vegeta charges at Icarus surprising the yellow eye man. Vegeta punches Icarus in the face. He then follows up with a punch in the stomach and then a punch to the back of the head. Icarus lands on the ground trying to regain his composure.

'_This is the super saiyan 3 form I read about,'_ thought Icarus.

Vegeta yells as he begins unleashing numerous energy attacks upon Icarus. Icarus dodges the attacks. He appears in front of Vegeta as the two exchange a flurry of punches and kicks. Vegeta overpowers Icarus and sends the man soaring towards the ground. However, Icarus stops his descent as he looks towards Vegeta.

'_Indeed, the saiyans are powerful,'_ thought Icarus. _'I must finish them off here before they become a true threat.'_

"All right, enough playing around," said Icarus.

Lightning forms around Icarus as he releases a powerful shockwave. Further buildings receive damage, but luckily, the hospital is far enough to avoid the shockwave.

Yellow lightning surrounds Icarus similar to the super saiyan 3 lightning. He also has a yellow aura.

"Yellow versus gold," said Icarus.

Icarus and Vegeta charge at each other. The moment they clash, a massive shockwave occurs, but neither fighter stand down as they continue to exchange blows. Icarus punches Vegeta in the stomach, but the saiyan prince counters with a punch to the chin.

After Icarus regains his composure, he begins unleashing a wave of attacks, but Vegeta barely manages to dodge them. Vegeta grabs Icarus' last punch with his left hand. Icarus tries to break free of Vegeta's grip, but the super saiyan refuses to let go.

Vegeta continues to hold onto Icarus as he punches the yellow eye man in the chest and stomach with his right hand. Every punch Vegeta does, unleashes a powerful force, but Vegeta retracts Icarus before the yellow hair man has the chance to do anything against Vegeta.

"Enough!" shouted Icarus.

Vegeta raises an eyebrow, but he decides to continue his attack. However, he stops the moment he feels pain his left arm.

Icarus sends a bolt of electricity though Vegeta. Vegeta lets Icarus go as he tries to stop the pain throughout his body. Icarus takes advantage of this situation and begins attacking Vegeta.

Icarus places his hands on Vegeta's skull as he unleashes more lightning through Vegeta's body. Vegeta shouts in pain as he tries to struggle against the yellow hair man.

Vegeta knees Icarus in the stomach and then punches the man in the face. Vegeta flies backwards as he aims his hands towards Icarus.

"Eat this thunder fool!" shouted Vegeta. "Final Flash!"

Vegeta unleashes his powerful attack towards Icarus.

"You are not the only person with any attack," said Icarus.

Icarus places his hands together with his palms facing Vegeta and his two index fingers touching side by side.

"Eagle Blaster!" shouted Icarus.

Icarus shoots an energy beam towards Vegeta with the beginning part of the beam in a shape of an eagle. The two attacks clash as the each fighter tries to gain the advantage over the other. The two explode causing a massive shockwave. However, the explosion does not distract either fighter as they charge towards each other.

Vegeta and Icarus clash exchanging another round of attacks.

"Come here so I can give you a haircut!" shouted Icarus.

"Not if I make you bald first!" retorted Vegeta.

Icarus hits Vegeta in the stomach and then knees Vegeta's chin. Icarus begins unleashing a flurry of attacks. He punches and kicks Vegeta in the head, chest, stomach, arms, and legs.

Vegeta grabs both of Icarus' hands as he head butts the yellow eye man. The super saiyan double kicks Icarus in the stomach causing him to spit out blood. Vegeta prepares a Ki sphere in his hands as he attacks Icarus at point blank range. The attack explodes in the face of Icarus.

Icarus begins falling towards the ground below him, but he stops before hitting the ground itself. He returns his attention to Vegeta.

"Indeed, the saiyans are too dangerous to be kept alive," said Icarus.

"What are you babbling about?" asked Vegeta though he does not care.

"Time to take this upper another notch," said Icarus.

The skies darken as rain begins falling rapidly. Lightning strikes from the clouds, but aim towards Icarus. Vegeta stares at Icarus, who begins glowing yellow. Icarus extends his arms outward parallel to the sides. Instantly, Icarus releases tremendous power.

'_I can feel his power,'_ thought Vegeta. _'Yet, I cannot tell how much power he has.'_

"Let's end this fight," said Icarus.

*SC*

"We are back," said Gohan.

"Why didn't we use your instant transmission?" asked Piccolo.

"Something is blocking me," replied Goku. "I don't know what, but it blocks out any Ki signatures I would normally use for my technique," explained Goku.

As the three Z Fighters enter West City, they see a blast in the city. Goku realizes the attack is near Capsule Corporation. He can only hope nobody was near that blast. He looks at Gohan and Piccolo.

"Gohan, Piccolo, I need you guys to head towards the hospital," said Goku.

"What about you?" asked Gohan.

"I going to Capsule Corps," replied Goku.

"Careful Goku," said Piccolo.

"Aw, you care," replied Goku.

Piccolo grunts as he and Gohan fly towards the hospital. Goku flies towards Capsule Corporation.

*SC*

Vegeta slides across the ground as he begins breathing heavily.

'_Just great, the strain of this form is getting to me,'_ thought Vegeta.

As Vegeta continued to battle against Icarus, he could feel his body beginning to weaken. Vegeta only achieved the super saiyan 3 form during one of his training regime recently. In fact, this is the first time he has used this form in real combat.

"You are getting weaker as time passes by," said Icarus. "I cannot believe I had increased my own power when you do not stand a chance."

Vegeta stands back up as he begins unleashing numerous Ki blasts. Icarus appears to his right and kicks the super saiyan down to the ground.

"You have not even mastered this form and yet you try to use it against me," said Icarus.

"Then how about me?" asked a voice.

Goku appears in his super saiyan 2 form and kicks the unsuspecting Icarus. Icarus lands on his feet with little damage done to him.

Goku turns his attention to Vegeta, who just return to his base form. Vegeta pants heavily as he feels his body nearly give out on him.

"I told you shouldn't use that form until you mastered it enough," said Goku.

"Shut up Kakarot," retorted Vegeta.

"You rest, I'll handle him," said Goku.

Vegeta grunts as he steps back while trying to catch his breathe. Goku slowly approaches Icarus with a determined look on his face. This man has led the entire attack on the planet. This is the man, who has caused so much damage. Goku will stop him here before any more people suffer.

"I have studied your powers before I even came here," said Icarus. "Unlike some of my allies, I came here prepared. Your little super saiyan 3 form will be no challenge to me."

"Kakarot," said Vegeta. "He was surprised I achieved super saiyan 3."

Goku smirks the moment Vegeta mentioned this. Vegeta achieved super saiyan 3 around five months ago. Icarus must not have any new information for the past few months. However, Vegeta did train in secret. However, Goku does not know the full knowledge range of Icarus, but he must take advantage of any situation that he can.

"All right," said Goku. "Vegeta is still in the process of mastering his hew form. However, I had a bit more time with it. Let's see how well you do against me."

The ground begins shaking as pieces of the earth begin to lift off the ground. The electricity around Goku increases as his aura becomes more chaotic. His muscles begin to bulge a bit as his hair grows pass his waist. Unlike Vegeta, Goku did not waste as much energy as he did. Goku's transformation time was far less than Vegeta's time.

"I've been practicing," said Goku. "I'm not perfect, but I did not waste as much energy as I did a year ago."

Icarus stares at Goku. He can feel the power radiate from Goku, but he will not falter behind a inferior begin like a saiyans.

"Saiyans, humans, animals. All you creatures think you can surpass my species," said Icarus.

"Species?" wondered Goku aloud. "What are you?"

"It is none of your business," replied Icarus. "The situation that matters today is your death and my victory."

*SC*

Gohan and Piccolo arrive at the hospital as they see the last few people evacuate from the city. Videl exits the hospital along with a few government officials and the Z Fighters that are hospitalize, who are in their beds.

Tien notices Gohan and Piccolo as he raises his hand to greet them.

"Hey Tien, how are you doing?" asked Gohan.

"As best as I can be," replied Tien. "I can't sense any power levels. Do you know what is happening?"

"I don't know, but it seems like the enemy found a way to block our Ki sensing abilities," replied Gohan. "My father has gone to Capsule Corps to check up on Bulma."

"Bulma is already back here," replied Krillin as he walks up to Gohan. "That Icarus guy attacked us here. Vegeta is currently fighting him or at least I think he is."

"With Goku there, I'm sure we have a victory," replied Tien.

Tien turns his head and notices the concern look on Piccolo's face.

"Let me guess," said Tien. "You feel we might not have a chance."

Piccolo turns to Tien as he sighs.

"You know me well."

"This is the last call for all civilians," shouted a government official.

"Bulma, Videl you two need to go," said Gohan.

"But Gohan," started Videl.

"Videl," interrupted Gohan.

Gohan and Videl stare at each other, as they silently understand the current situation. Videl hugs Gohan as she lets a few tears run down her cheeks.

"Be careful, Gohan," said Videl.

"Don't worry, I will be," replied Gohan.

"Okay love birds," said Krillin. "I think the government is about to leave."

Gohan and Videl let each other go. The young woman follows Bulma to the last car holding non-hospitalize civilians.

Gohan turns to Krillin and 18.

"Krillin, 18, I think you two should head with them," said Gohan. "I think you know why."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Our enemies are beyond my power and 18's power," said Krillin. "Come on, let's go 18."

Chi-Chi appears as she runs towards Gohan grabbing onto him. Gohan rubs his mother's back waiting for her to calm down.

Chi-Chi releases her son as she takes in a deep breath and exhales.

"Mom, I'm fine," said Gohan. "You need to leave with them."

"I know. I wish you could come with us," said Chi-Chi. "But, you have your father's genes."

Chi-Chi walks towards Videl as the two women give Gohan a sad, but proud look. Gohan is a hero and they know he will do anything to protect them.

Videl watches as the truck takes off towards Satan City. Videl clenches her fist. She wishes she had the power to help fight with Gohan, but she does not have any special powers to help her. If only she could make a difference.

Chi-Chi sighs hoping her husband and son survive the battle. However, she knows they will. They are strong and she believes in both of them.

Gohan and Piccolo watch as the trucks leave with last set of people. They turn to each other before turning towards Capsule Corps.

"Let's go," said Piccolo.

*SC*

A shockwave occurs destroying a nearby building as two powerful fighters continue their battle. Goku and Icarus clash as they exchange a flurry of punches and kicks. Goku hits Icarus in the stomach and follows it with a punch to the head. Goku grabs Icarus by his feet, as he begins to twirl the yellow hair man, three hundred sixty degrees for a few times before letting go.

The moment Goku releases Icarus, the man soars towards five small buildings destroying all five in the process. Goku does not waste time as he charges towards Icarus.

Suddenly, lightning shoots out from the area around Icarus. The lightning bolts aim towards Goku, who begin dodging them. Surprisingly, the lightning bolts begin changing directs and follow Goku despite him moving around.

Goku flies around the area as the lightning bolts continue to follow him. He turns around and glimpses Icarus holding his hands up as if he is directing the lightning bolts.

'_Deja vu,'_ thought Goku as he continues to dodge the lightning bolts.

The lightning bolts destroy numerous buildings as Icarus creates even more.

"Come on Goku," said Icarus. "You cannot dodge forever."

Goku tries to use his instant transmission, but he is unable to lock onto Icarus. There is no Ki for him to lock onto. Goku grunts a bit, but he continues his attempts to dodge Icarus' attack. Goku decides to return to Icarus' location hoping to use the man's attack against him.

Icarus notices the super saiyan's movements as he smirks a bit.

'_Fool,'_ thought Icarus.

Goku passes Icarus from above as the lightning hits the yellow hair man. Goku turns around as he sees the attack hit Icarus. Goku stares at Icarus surprised that the man has yet to fall.

Icarus turns around laughing.

"Sorry to upset you," said Icarus. "I am immune to lightning. The last thing I need is to get harmed by my own attacks."

Icarus charges at Goku hitting the super saiyan in the stomach. Goku grunts in pain, but he manages to retain his balance. Icarus swings his right fist towards Goku, but the super saiyan blocks the attack.

"What?" asked Icarus.

Goku strikes Icarus in the stomach. Goku begins increasing his power as he head butts Icarus. The super saiyan begins punching Icarus in the stomach and chest at amazing speed. Goku knees Icarus in the stomach and disappears. He appears above the yellow hair man as he strikes Icarus in the head with his elbow. Goku appears in front of Icarus and punches the super saiyan in the chin. Icarus spits out blood as Goku grabs the back of his head and slams him into the ground creating a small crater. Goku lifts his hands just above the head of Icarus. A Ki ball forms in his hand as he shoots the blast straight into the back of Icarus' head causing a massive explosion.

Goku jumps backwards as his two hands connect as he swings them back.

"Ka."

Icarus tries to stand up slowly.

"Me."

Icarus tries to focus his eyes as he begins looking for Goku ahead of him, but he does not see the super saiyan.

"Ha."

Icarus shakes his head once more finally regaining his focus.

"Me."

Icarus hears Goku's voice as he turns around to see his opponent in his signature stance.

"Crap," said Icarus.

"HAAAAAAAA!" shouted Goku.

Goku unleashes a very powerful Kamehameha towards Icarus, who did not have time to move.

"Lightning Shield!" shouted Icarus.

'_It will not hold!'_ thought Icarus in a panic. _'I have no choice. I must increase my power.'_

Goku continues sending his attack towards Icarus as he puts even more power into the attack.

Goku's Kamehameha pierces Icarus' defenses as he puts more power into his attack. Goku wipes out the part of the city in the path of his attack.

The super saiyan stops his attack as he lands on his right knee while placing his hand on his left knee. Despite improving his super saiyan 3 state, he has yet to find a solution to the energy waste of the form.

The dust clears as Goku tries to catch his breath. He can feel his Ki continue to drop at an exponential rate.

"I won't be able to hold this form for much longer," said Goku.

"Kakarot," said Vegeta as he slowly approaches Goku.

The super saiyan turns his attention to the saiyan.

"Can you sense anything?" asked Vegeta.

"No," replied Goku.

The dust caused from the attack finally clears as Goku and Vegeta look around for any possible sign of life from Icarus.

Vegeta turn his head as his eyes widen.

"Kakarot," said Vegeta.

Goku turns his head to Vegeta noticing the saiyan prince's current attention towards the ruin ground. Goku follows Vegeta's stare as his eyes widen at the person standing near them.

Icarus stands in front of them at a safe distance from the saiyans. The clothing on his upper body is completely gone. His pants are ruin to the point that they seem like shorts. The black sash around his waist falls apart the moment a small breeze passes through the area. Blood slowly drips from the numerous wounds on his body.

Icarus staggers as he walks towards the two saiyans for a few steps before he stops.

"I hate you," said Icarus looking at Goku.

Icarus underestimated the power of the saiyans. Definitely, this race must face total annihilation. With only five saiyans left, it is impossible to make the race allies since all give are now enemies.

"Let me show you the true power of thunder," stated Icarus.

The sky darkens once again. Suddenly, a thunderstorm occurs with lightning bolts striking a few seconds throughout the entire city. The ground shakes with tremendous power as a yellow aura surrounds Icarus. Yellow lightning surrounds Icarus.

"That's a rip off," said Vegeta.

"Full power!" shouted Icarus.

Suddenly, Icarus disappears shocking Goku and Vegeta. Icarus reappears in between Goku and Vegeta as he clotheslines both Z Fighters. Luckily for Goku, he is still in his super saiyan 3 form allowing him to resist the powerful punch enough for the damage to be little. However, Vegeta is not as lucky. He is still in his base form. The attack crushes Vegeta's collarbone at various places on the bone.

Vegeta lands on the ground shouting in pain. Goku spits out blood as he tries to stand back up. He did expect the strength of the attack to be as such a level.

Icarus turns his attention to Goku. He begins walking towards Goku, but he staggers a bit along the way.

'_I've lost too much blood,'_ thought Icarus. _'I won't be able to sustain full power for much longer. It ends now.'_

Goku stands back up as Icarus strikes him in the stomach with a powerful punch. Goku spits out more blood as he tries to counter, but he completely misses Icarus. The yellow hair man grabs Goku's head and knees him in the face. Goku falls to the ground in pain. Icarus stands above Goku as he raises both of his hands aiming towards the fallen saiyan.

"Lightning Wave!" shouted Icarus as he shoots a wave of energy infused with lightning.

Goku takes the hit at point blank range. He shouts in pain as the attack forces him to slide across the ground.

"Lightning Flash!" shouted Icarus as he summons lightning from the sky.

The lightning bolts strike Goku one after another. Goku yells in pain as the electric volts run through his body. Icarus stares at Goku surprised that the man is still alive. Goku lands on the ground as his super saiyan 3 form fails him.

"That's enough," said a voice behind Icarus.

Icarus turns around noticing a person wearing a brown coat with a hood. The person lifts coat revealing an elder man.

"Long time no see, master," said Icarus.

"I am no longer your master," said the man,

"Very well Orion," replied Icarus as he turns to Orion.

Icarus realizes he is no condition to fight someone as strong as Orion. The old man might not like to fight, but he will when he needs to fight.

Suddenly, Gohan and Piccolo arrive on the battlefield noticing the condition Goku and Vegeta are in. They could not believe the view they see in front of them. Never has Goku been in such a beaten condition since his younger days.

'_I don't stand a chance here,'_ thought Icarus. _'Well, at least I have the dragon ball.'_

"Give up," said Orion.

"Sorry old man, but I will not fall today," replied Icarus.

Suddenly, different lightning bolts strike the area causing Orion to jump back. Gohan grabs Goku and Piccolo grabs Vegeta. Once the lightning bolts clear, Icarus is gone from the city.

"He got away," said Orion to himself.

Piccolo turns his attention to Orion.

"Who are you?" asked Piccolo.

"A friend," replied Orion.

Piccolo does not seem to trust him.

"He's a friend," said Goku as he stares at the group with a broken body.

Piccolo sighs as he takes Goku's word.

"We need to head to Satan City," said Piccolo.

Gohan nods as he slowly picks up Goku's body. Piccolo picks up Vegeta's body as he turns to Orion.

"I'll explain what I can later," said Orion.

Orion begins running at amazing speed surprising Gohan and Piccolo as they take off flying towards their destination.

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 9. Icarus has finally reveals his powers. Question is, can the Z Fighters find a way to beat him? Well, the next few chapters will reveal the results. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Last Chance

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, Orion offers to aid Goku in increasing the saiyan's power to battle against Icarus. Goku accepts the offer. Meanwhile, Korin completes the next batch of senzu beans. Orion alerts the group about Dende's location. The Z Fighters prepare to fight as Orion's allies arrive to aid the Z Fighters. Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

"Communicator Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 10: Last Chance

"I can't believe it," said Bulma aloud as she and the remaining Z Fighters enter the hospital of Satan City.

Bulma and Chi-Chi watch in shock as Goku and Vegeta enter the hospital with heavy wounds. Two of the strongest fighters of the entire group now lie on a hospital bed. Chi-Chi turns to her second son and then turns to Goku. Two of her precious people are now in bad condition. She turns to Gohan, who stare outside the window.

Gohan clenches his hands as he wonders why strong this Icarus is to leave his father in such condition. However, even Gohan noticed the fatigue of Icarus.

'_He isn't invincible,'_ thought Gohan.

Orion walks into the wearing different clothes than before. He wears a white long sleeve shirt. He wears thick black pants with a large pouch around his waist. Inside the pouch, contain numerous scrolls he uses for battle. On his upper body, he wears black armor surrounding his chest and back.

Orion's black eyes gaze around the room as he notices the gloom atmosphere produced by the Z Fighters.

"Spill it," said Piccolo.

Orion sighs, he did not want to make himself known except to Goku, but he had no choice.

"Icarus," started Orion. "He was one of the seven apprentices I had."

"Had?" questioned Gohan.

"Let's just say," said Orion. "My apprentices and I did not agree with each other. I thought I created a force capable of saving his universe from future danger. I didn't expect them to turn against me. However, that might have been my fault. I taught them something I did not understand myself. By the time I understood what I was doing, it was too late for them."

Orion sighs as he remembers an event from his past.

Flashback

"Where are you going?" asked Orion as he walks up to Icarus.

"Wotan is right," said Icarus. "So is everybody else. You cannot save the world as it is now."

"Of course it can," replied Orion. "It just takes time and patience."

"This world is about to end," said Icarus.

Orion and Icarus step out of the room. The building is made of stone. It is similar to ancient Greek buildings, but there are more pavements on the ground. Orion stares towards the area outside as numerous buildings reveal fire outbreaks. Monsters ravage throughout the city as the people scream in terror. The Imperial Army tries their best to battle against such horrors, but the battle is lost.

"There is no hope," said Icarus.

"We still have a chance," said Orion. "This battle might be lost, but we still can win the war."

"These Shadow Monsters are too strong," retorted Icarus. "Pluton and Wotan are right."

"No, they're not!" yelled Orion. "Following the path of darkness will not grant you more power. These monsters came from that realm. Do you really think it will stop them?"

"Yes," replied Icarus. "What are you afraid of? We have used the power of darkness before. We can stop these monsters."

"No, the element of darkness we use is not the same," said Orion. "What you are talking about is pure darkness. Your mind will collapse long before you even use it."

"Pluton once told me that our universe is changing," said Icarus. "You are afraid of this change. Because you failed your wife, does not mean you must fail everyone else. What am I saying? That woman changed you. I remember a time when you and I thought the same. Now a single woman interfered with you rule."

Orion stares at Icarus with widen eyes. He did not expect him to talk about his wife in such a situation.

"How dare you?" asked Orion in a dark tone. "Althea gave me everything I wanted. My original views of this world was wrong!"

Icarus grabs his belongings. He begins turning around as he heads towards the exit of the castle.

"Where are you going?" asked Orion in a dark tone.

"To build a new future," replied Icarus. "A future without your weak kind."

"Have you forgotten? Those Shadow Monsters are attacking us! We need to stop those creatures together! We do not have time to separate!" shouted Orion.

"It does not matter," replied Icarus. "The universe as we know it will fall."

In a bolt of lightning, Icarus leaves Orion. Orion tries to stop him, but he fails.

"I don't know what to do anymore," said Orion to himself. "One by one, each of them are falling into the grasp of darkness. If only I trained them correctly, then this would have never happened."

Flashback End

"Um, excuse me, are you okay?" asked Krillin.

Orion snaps out of his trance as he returns his attention to the Z Fighters.

"Sorry, I was remembering a mistake," said Orion.

Orion sighs as he gathers his thoughts before speaking.

"I used to believe that controlling the lives of every single being in the universe would make the place peaceful. To have the ability to stop war and control what people did. I gathered seven men to help me control the universe. These seven men became the Holy Legion," explained Orion. "However, the ideals I taught them were wrong. However, years of war strained their minds. Before I realized it, they let themselves fall into the depths of darkness and grief. No matter how hard I tried to stop them, I couldn't."

The Z Fighters listen with interests except for Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha remain in their hospital beds, but at least they are awake.

"What is their purpose here?" asked Gohan.

"Like I said, they want to make a better universe, but the species of this universe will not want their lives changed because of seven men," explained Orion. "I believe my apprentices want to reset the universe. To do so, they require twenty powerful crystals."

"Why come here?" asked Piccolo.

"I think there is one crystal on this planet, but it seems like something else caught Icarus' attention," replied Orion.

"The dragon balls," said Piccolo.

"Icarus wants the dragon balls to make his search easier," said Orion. "Can the dragon balls wish for destruction, such as killing?"

"No," replied Piccolo. "The dragon balls cannot grant such a wish."

"I see," said Orion. "Then, the dragon balls cannot cause the end of the universe."

"What is your plan?" asked Gohan.

"We find a way to take back the dragon balls," replied Orion. "I have spies on this planet following Icarus. I received word that Icarus' next attack will be on Central City. We must draw his attention away from the city while someone steals back the dragon balls."

"I'm here!" shouted a familiar voice to the Z Fighters.

"Korin!" shouted Gohan.

Yajirobe follows Korin with a bag of senzu beans. He hands them to Gohan, who heads towards the unconscious members giving them the senzu beans.

A few minutes later, all the fallen members are back on their feet. Goten and Trunks jump around with renewed energy. Bulma and Chi-Chi cry as they watch their sons return to full health. Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu walk around the room to stretch their muscles. Vegeta clenches his hands remembering his previous battle. Goku watches the entire group wondering how to fight against Icarus the next time he faces the man.

Soon, Orion updates the Z Fighters, who were unconscious. Goku closes his wondering what the next move is.

"Where is the enemy's main base?" asked Vegeta.

"Unfortunately, none of my spies are able to find Icarus' base," said Orion.

"I might help you with that," said an elderly female voice.

"Baba," said Bulma.

Fortuneteller Baba flies into the room on her crystal ball followed by Roshi with Marron. Krillin and 18 run towards Marron. 18 grabs the little girl holding her up as close as possible.

"If there is somebody you need to find, then I'll find them," said Baba.

"We need to find Icarus' base of operations," said Orion.

"All right, give me a moment," replied Baba.

Baba begins her process of finding Icarus' main base. A few minutes later, Baba alerts the group of her finding. Baba finds the location of Icarus' base near the area Goku and Vegeta first fought during Vegeta's first arrival to Earth.

"They are using the rocks to protect their base," said Piccolo. "They could have attacked Satan City a long time ago, yet they struck East City first."

"Their goal was the dragon ball in East City," said Goku.

"There are still two dragon balls not found," said Piccolo. "Then we have one."

"Why attack Central City if there is no dragon ball?" asked Gohan.

"To eliminate any chance of rebellion," said Orion. "Icarus does not want the want to military to make his job harder. In addition, he does not want anybody uniting against him."

"Then we must unite," said a ruff voice.

Bulma turns towards the door as her eyes widen. In fact, many of the Z Fighters did not expect the person standing at the door of the hospital room.

It is none other than the king himself, King Furry. The blue dog walks into the room with a few guards.

"I haven't seen you for a while," said King Furry to Goku. "I overheard your conversation. You need to distract Icarus. Then let us do it."

"No," said Piccolo. "None of you will survive for a minute against Icarus."

"Um everyone should take a look," said Baba.

The Z Fighters, Orion, and King Furry gather and glance over to the crystal ball. Within the crystal ball, Icarus appears on top of a long rock. Near him, Adam and Jacques watch the ground below them. The crystal ball changes view revealing an army of Shadow Monsters. Baba tells the group that there might be around thirty thousand monsters heading towards Central City.

"This attack is definitely meant to destroy," said Orion.

"Then we must stop them," said Goku.

"Not you," said Orion gaining the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean?" asked Goku.

"I need to help you become stronger," said Orion. "Your super saiyan 3 form wastes too much energy. I want to help you truly master the form."

"What about me?" asked Vegeta.

"Sorry, but you do not have enough experience," said Orion. "Your body is not ready to handle the full power of that form."

"How do you know so much about the saiyans?" asked Vegeta.

"Well, I'm sure you guys fought against multiple aliens of different species," said Orion. "Most planets I head to, I tell people I am sixty years old. However, that is not true."

"How old are you?" asked Gohan.

"Around six hundred ten," replied Orion.

"That still does not answer my question," said Vegeta.

"My home world contains information on multiple species throughout the universe," said Orion. "The saiyans are one of the species I enjoyed reading about."

"Does that mean you have history books on our race?" inquired Vegeta.

"It's more like had instead of have since I no longer have access to those books, but they do exist," said Orion. "Regardless, I must take Goku to train. Everyone else, it is your decision to make the next step against Icarus."

Orion turns towards Goku.

"The training will not take too long, but it might take a few days," said Orion.

"A few days!" shouted Piccolo. "We do not have that much time!"

Orion smirks at Piccolo causing the namek to stare at the elder man.

"I have my own army on this planet," said Orion. "Normally, I do not bring my own troops, but the last planet I was on ended up in a war. This time I'm coming prepared. There are two groups of my forces. The first group will perform guerrilla warfare slowing down Icarus' forces. The second group will aid the forces blocking Icarus from entering Central City."

"Wouldn't Icarus simply destroy our forces in one blast?" asked Vegeta.

"And what? Risk using precious energy leaving him open to attack from somebody else," said Orion. "Icarus is strong, but not stupid. He will not risk somebody attacking him in a weaken state. He came close to that a few days ago. Nevertheless, we need to stop Icarus from gaining all the dragon balls. We need all the help we can get. I'm going to accept King Furry's help."

Baba watches her crystal. She notices Icarus stopping his force as he begins to gather more troops for the army. Orion sighs knowing Icarus does not plan to attack any time soon, but he knows time is short.

"Goku, talk to your family and friends for the next twenty to thirty minutes. Afterwards, we leave for a place to train," said Orion.

Goku turns to his family. Goten runs to Goku holding his father's leg.

"How are you doing?" asked Goku to Goten.

"Much better!" replied Goten in a cheerful tone.

Gohan grabs a chair and places it next to Goten's hospital bed. Goten runs back to the bed as he sits down. Chi-Chi sits the edge of the bed.

"It's been a while since we sat down together," said Chi-Chi.

"Yes it has," replied Gohan.

Chi-Chi grabs onto Goten hugging him with all of her strength.

"I'm sorry," said Chi-Chi.

"Why?" wondered Goten.

"If only I was stronger," said Chi-Chi. "But, I do not have the strength."

"Mom," said Gohan as he places his hand on her shoulder. "I know it is difficult for you to wait in the sidelines. You watch as we fight and get harmed."

"If only I could help," said Chi-Chi.

"You support us," said Goku. "That alone is enough."

Chi-Chi turns to Goku as she softly hits his chest.

"Why is it always our family and friends?" asked Chi-Chi. "Why do you and my sons always have to be in the frontlines? Why must you always fight against these monsters? All I want is for our family to live in peace. Until today, not once have I complained about all this fighting. Please, just end this. I want all four of us to live in peace."

Goku hugs Chi-Chi back as she weeps in his arms. She told him a year ago that she is happy about his return. It was a chance for them to be a full family again, but every time he tries to enjoy life, there is always somebody there to ruin his moment.

"But," continued Chi-Chi. "I know I can't stop you. Just be careful."

"Of course mother," said Gohan.

"Yeah!" shouted Goten.

Goku lifts Chi-Chi's head placing his forehead on hers.

"I promise to come back," said Goku.

Videl watches the interaction between the Son family. Gohan turns to her and smiles at her. Videl blushes a bit, but she smiles back.

Gohan walks up to Videl.

"I'm worried," said Videl.

"I know, but we must do what we can to save the world," said Gohan.

Goku and Chi-Chi release each other as Goku places his hand on Chi-Chi's right shoulder.

"I'll see you soon Chi-Chi," said Goku.

"I know, but don't take too long," replied Chi-Chi.

Orion walks back into the room staring at the interaction between the families. He frowns knowing what he plans to do.

"Let's go," said Orion.

Goku nods his head. They walk to the center of the room as Orion takes out a small device.

"What's that?" asked Goku.

"Not everyone has the ability to instantly teleport," said Orion. "Though, this device allows me to do so with coordinates instead of Ki location."

In a few seconds, Orion and Goku disappear as the rest of the people inside the room prepare their next objective.

"Now what?" asked Yamcha.

"According to Orion, Icarus is now aiming to destroy the world," said Piccolo.

Tien looks up and mentions to Piccolo, what about the dragon balls. Will Icarus risk destroying the dragon balls to eliminate threats.

"He has found the dragon balls easily," said Piccolo. "He must have a dragon ball radar similar to Bulma's radar. For all we know, he might have the rest of the dragon balls."

"At least we have the four-star dragon ball," said Gohan. "As long as we have it, we should be fine."

"It does not change the fact we are out powered," said Piccolo.

Baba stares into her crystal balls as she notices Icarus stop his army. Baba alerts the Z Fighters as Icarus begins sitting down and closes his eyes.

"What is he doing?" asked Yamcha.

"I don't know, but it seems like Icarus does not plan to attack Central City just yet," said Vegeta. "We have time to prepare."

King Furry knowing he must buy as much time as he can for his planet prepares a note to Central City. He alerts his military commanders to gather as much soldiers as they can to battle against Icarus.

Suddenly, a tapping noise occurs outside the hospital window. Gohan opens the door as a medium size bird flies inside. The Z Fighters stares at the bird as the bird turns its attention to them.

"Hello," said the bird. "None of you seem surprise."

The Z Fighters point towards Korin as the cat smiles at the bird.

"Oh," said the bird.

"Who are you?" asked Piccolo.

"I am the messenger for Orion's forces on this planet," said the bird. "We are currently spying on Icarus. Icarus has stopped his forces and seems to be performing some sort of ritual while he gathers his army. It will be a few days before Icarus launches the attack on Central City. My commander, Eolin, has his forces ready to help. Guerrilla warfare will not help much."

"What is our first step?" asked Gohan.

"Eolin wants to talk to you," said the bird.

*SC*

"Welcome," said Eolin as the Z Fighters walk into an open camp.

Eolin is a large lion. He stands in a straight up as if he was human. Eolin wears armor similar to medieval times. However, the armor has an unusual white glow to it.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Vegeta. "A giant cat."

Eolin raises an eyebrow to Vegeta, but ignores the saiyan.

A car pulls up as King Furry exits the vehicle. The king walks towards the table in the center of camp. King Furry cannot believe an entire army exists under his nose. How did Orion manage to muster such a force is beyond him.

"How come you guys didn't help the cities when they were attacked?" asked Yamcha.

"Let's just say Icarus dealt a major blow to our army," said Eolin. "I lost a lot of soldiers. As of now, I only have around twelve thousand."

"I have seven thousand men," said King Furry.

"That is a total of twenty one thousand soldiers," said Tien. "And with us here, we can even the odds. Icarus has around thirty thousand."

Eolin stares at Tien with a disapproving looks.

"These are Shadow Monsters," said Eolin. "They are powerful and not everyone is super strong."

"This is why we should do this without the help of weaklings," said Vegeta.

"Then what?" wondered Eolin. "You would waste all of your energy killing off the Shadow Monsters leaving yourself vulnerable to Icarus himself. You will surely die. Orion has a plan, but we need to buy him the time. We need to keep this planet alive while keeping the dragon balls out of Icarus' hands."

"We need to save the creator of the dragon balls as well," stated Piccolo.

Eolin nods his head in understanding. For the next few hours, the Z Fighters, King Furry, and Eolin create a strategy to battle against Icarus. The main objective is to draw Icarus' entire attention to the main battlefield. Except for Gohan and Piccolo, the rest of the Z Fighters will aid the allied army in the frontlines. Gohan and Piccolo will head towards the enemy main base to free Dende and Mr. Popo will collecting the dragon balls. Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks will battle Icarus himself, but at different times. Goten and Trunks will fight against Icarus while Vegeta eliminates any nearby threats. The rest of the Z Fighters will aid the soldiers. Once Gohan and Piccolo free Dende and Mr. Popo, they will lead them to a safe area and then join the main battlefield. During Gohan and Piccolo's mission, Vegeta will switch with the two young saiyans as needed. Eventually, Gohan will aid in the battle against Icarus while Piccolo aids anybody else. By then, Goku and Orion should return during the battle to finish off the enemy.

*SC*

Goku appears on a familiar planet, but he is unable to put his finger on it. Orion turns to Goku.

"Listen Goku," said Orion in a serious tone.

Goku turns his attention to Orion. The saiyan nods his head indicating for Orion to continue.

"There is a chance after this battle that you might not return," explained Orion. "Don't worry, I won't let you die. But, I might need your help. I would like to take some of your fellow friends, but I cannot afford to draw too much attention to my allies or myself. For now, I need you to help me after we protect your planet."

"What is happening?" asked Goku.

"This entire universe is in the brink of war," said Orion. "But the fools protecting this universe refuse to believe an evil defeated a long time ago has returned."

Goku nods his understanding. He will do whatever he must to protect the universe.

"For now, we must protect your world," said Orion.

Two familiar figures appear causing Goku to smile at them.

"Kibito Kai, Old Kai!" shouted Goku.

"Hey Goku," replied Kibito Kai.

The elder Kai turns his attention to Orion.

"You must be Orion," said Old Kai.

"It is an honor to meet you," said Orion bowing down to the Kai.

"It is not often I meet a Kai, though most of your race has been wiped out," said Orion.

"Yeah, our downfall began with Majin Buu struck the Kais," said Kibito Kai. "Afterwards, the lower Kais began to worry, but when news of Kais being killed spread, numerous planets revolt now knowing Kais could die."

"Yes, I know," replied Orion. "I read in a book regarding the Universal Rebellion lead by the demons so long ago."

"Whatever happened in the past is just the past," interrupted Old Kai. "Right now, the present is our concern."

"All right Goku," said Orion. "We need to help you control your energy output during your third super saiyan state."

"Just try not to destroy the planet," said Old Kai. "It already dealt with too much damage a year ago."

Goku laughs while scratching the back of his head.

*SC*

**A/N: There it is, chapter 10 is complete. Goku begins personal training to master the third super saiyan form while the Z Fighters prepare to battle against Icarus. Who will win? Well, only I know the answer to that. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle for Central City

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, Orion trains Goku to master the super saiyan 3 state. Meanwhile, the Z Fighters join forces with the military and Orion's forces under the command of the lion, Eolin. The alliances wait for Icarus to arrive with the Shadow Monsters. However, they do not need to wait for long. Icarus decides to march his attack on Central City. He intends to eliminate any resistance left on the planet. Can the Z Fighters hold off Icarus? Can Goku achieve the power he needs in time? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

"Communicator Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 11: Battle for Central City

A man with yellow hair sits still as a low yellow aura surrounds his body. He breathes in and releases his breath in a calm and smoothing way. The sky around him darks, but not a single disturbance disrupts the environment.

Icarus, the man who has caused much of the grief on Earth sits still on top of a rock while his sinister army travels below him. He breathes in and out once again. For the past three days, he has stayed in the same position as if he is waiting for something.

Suddenly, a smirk appears on the man's face as the ground below him begins to glow a bright blue color. The kanji symbol of dark appears below him.

'_This time, I will not waste any energy increasing my power,'_ thought Icarus. _'In addition, my own power has increased. Soon, nobody on his planet stands a chance against me. I am at the peak of my power. I should be able to fight all those saiyans without even feeling tired.'_

Icarus stays on the ground as he senses two familiar people approach him.

"About time you two came back," said Icarus.

"We were trying to avoid anyone finding us," said Adam.

Jacques appears next to Adam, with both of them holding a single orb. They approach Icarus and place the two orbs before the yellow hair man.

Icarus stares at the two and seven star dragon balls. During his meditation, he sent his two allies to gather the remaining dragon balls that did not have someone guarding them. All that remains is the four-star dragon ball that humans and saiyans have.

Icarus tells Adam and Jacques to approach him as he grabs their arms. Suddenly, Adam and Jacques feel a joint of power surge through their bodies giving them extra strength.

"It is a temporary power boosts that should last about four days. Though if everything goes well, I highly doubt you will need those four days," explained Icarus.

Icarus slowly stands to his feet as he stretches his muscles. His body aches a bit, but soon it becomes a good feeling. The yellow eye man gazes upon the ground below his position as his army walks around slowly. He smirks knowing that appearances can be deceiving. The army before him consists of multiple Shadow Monsters. Their outer appearances give a sense of stupidity, but they are long from that. In fact, many of these monsters are just as smart as humans are, but they always rely on their animal instincts.

"All right," said Icarus. "Pay attention! Now is the time to crush these pathetic humans! A group of ordinary animals has also joined our enemies! They made a grave mistake for they too shall die! Come with me a quench their thirst for blood! Today, we eliminate another planet! We will make the inferior creatures understand that there is a new world order and we are the rulers! Now charge and conquer a new planet!"

The Shadow Monsters begin to roar as they mobilize towards Central City. In a few hours, the battle for Earth shall take place at the capital.

*SC*

Eolin walks around Central City. A day ago, the entire alliance arrived at the city preparing for the inevitable battle to come. The lion notices the human military assembling next the animal alliance. For the first time in years, animals are no longer alone in this war. Not only humans, but also the remaining saiyans have joined the cause. Eolin feels joy run through his body. There is still a chance that the universe can survive. The Imperial Alliance, who is supposed to protect the universe refusing to believe a darkness destroyed years ago still exists.

Eolin looks towards the south, the direction that Icarus should come from. The enemy will arrive soon. He can feel it in his fur and heart. He can only hope the alliance is ready for the battle.

Gohan watches Eolin's reaction to the world around him. Gohan can also feel the darkness approaching. He can feel Icarus out there, but he is unable to sense any Ki. It is only a matter of time before the battle for Earth begins.

Gohan notices his mother and Bulma helping the military evacuate the citizens of Central City. The original plan to fight against Icarus was consider too dangerous. Fighting an army with superior numbers in the open field is not a smart strategy. Using Central City's building for cover will provide a better defense against the larger army.

Goten appears next to Gohan tapping his older brother's right leg. Gohan turns his attention to his younger brother.

"Goten, what's up?" asked Gohan.

"What are our chances?" asked Goten.

Gohan smiles at his brother. Despite being eight years old, Goten did a good job maturing from his previous year of battle.

"To be honest it is slim, but this is a battle that cannot be avoided," said Gohan.

"Better the reason to be careful," added Chi-Chi as she approaches her sons.

"Mom, shouldn't you be ready to evacuate," said Gohan.

"Excuse me? Did you really think I was going to wait at Satan City while you two go off into battle?" asked Chi-Chi. "I might not be allowed to fight in this battle, but the least I can do is help other people. I stood by as you, Goku, and Goten fought against Vegeta, Cell, Buu, and whoever else that came. I will not stand by again."

"I understand mom, but I just don't want you to get hurt," said Gohan.

"We women can take care of ourselves," said Videl as she walks up to the Son family.

Videl hugs Gohan, who returns the hug.

"Just don't pull off another Buu event," said Videl.

"I agree," added Chi-Chi. "I fainted last time."

"We won't die! We will win!" shouted Goten.

Videl places her hand on Gohan's cheek.

"I love you Gohan," said Videl. "Like I told you a year ago. Go be a hero."

Chi-Chi watches the interaction between her son and Videl. She remembers the time when it was only her and her father. She lived near a fire mountain with many villagers fearing her father. Now, her two sons stand before her with a possible daughter-in-law. Her father remains far away from the battle and she has a husband she loves. She has the family she always wanted.

"Gohan," said Piccolo as he lands next to the Son family and Videl. "Icarus has arrived. Chi-Chi, Videl, you two should leave now. Bulma said she is waiting with the last group of people."

Chi-Chi and Videl nod their heads as they begin running towards the escape trucks.

"Are you ready?" asked Piccolo.

"Of course," replied Gohan.

Gohan and Piccolo take off running towards the west. Their plan is to run around Icarus' forces and head towards the main base of Icarus. They decided not to fly to avoid detection from Icarus.

*SC*

Goku lands on the ground trying to breathe. He stares at Orion, who lands in front of him. Goku stands back up on his feet looking at the elder man.

"Come on Goku," said Orion. "Don't you feel something different?"

Goku walks towards a rock. He sits on the rock, but he suddenly jumps up. He feels pain in his tailbone.

"Ugh, my tailbone," said Goku.

Orion smirks as he approaches Goku.

"All right," said Orion. "Enter a meditation state. Remember to push your Ki into your lower back. We need to force your tail back out."

"Tell me again, why do I need my tail?" asked Goku.

"Because the tail of a saiyan is a true power source. Didn't you feel stronger when you had your tail before?" asked Orion.

Goku thinks for a few seconds until he agrees with Orion. He does feel more powerful when he had his tail. However, would that make a difference?

"I wonder how much stronger I would get," said Goku.

"Trust me," said Orion. "It will solve your energy problems, for the most part."

Goku raises an eyebrow.

"For the most part?" wondered Goku.

"Eh, nothing is perfect," said Orion. "At least it will grant extra power and additional time in the form."

Old Kai stands around as he and Kibito Kai stand around the area. Old Kai remembers the conversation he had with Orion a few days ago.

Flashback

"So your species still exists," said Old Kai.

"Yeah, so what?" replied Orion.

"Just wondering," said Old Kai.

"Question," said Orion. "Do you know what truly happened two thousand years ago?"

"Sorry, but I have been locked up in a sword for a few million years," replied Old Kai.

"I do," said Kibito Kai. "It was the plunge of the Kais. A single human gained tremendous power and set out to eliminate the Kais. This man created the original Shadow Monsters and launched an attack that nearly killed all the Kais. It was known as the Great Universal War. Now, only a few Kais exists, but the Holies and Demons rose to power. The Shadow Monsters escaped into another dimension to avoid certain destruction. Since then, these two species formed multiple empires known as the Imperial Alliance. The Shadow Monsters survived and attacked a few hundred years ago."

"I remember," said Orion. "I was there. I participated in that dreadful war. The First Dimensional War. The Shadow Monsters returned to this universe to conquer it. It was the second attempt by the Shadow Monsters to take over the universe. It was the war that led to my seven apprentices falling into darkness."

Orion sighs as he remembers the numerous wars he participated in regarding the Shadow Monsters.

"How do you know of Goku's tail?" asked Kibito Kai.

"Since the Great Universal War, the Kais were limited to certain areas of the universe and their powers almost gone. The saiyans rose in this particular galaxy. I've been studying them for years, but I never chose to do anything. I do know that around one thousand years ago, a powerful saiyan rose with tremendous power. I have detailed information on that saiyan," explained Orion.

Orion turns to Goku, who is currently asleep.

"The saiyans have a power that Goku can achieve," said Orion. "In fact, Goku is the first saiyan in a thousand years capable of achieving such power."

"What of Vegeta?" asked Kibito Kai.

"He just achieved super saiyan 3 a few months ago," replied Orion. "His body is not ready. It took Goku years just to reach this point."

"Why is the Imperial Alliance not helping?" asked Old Kai.

"The alliance is on shaky grounds," replied Orion. "They are too busy with each other. Ever since the Second Dimensional War, the alliance has been ready to tear each other out. That was the third attempt by the Shadow Monsters."

Orion sighs as he head to wake Goku up.

Flashback Ends

Old Kai cannot believe all the issues that occurred since his sealing inside the Z sword. If only he could make a difference, but now the Kais are far too weak to make a difference.

'_Seven people will make a difference,'_ thought Old Kai. _'I hope your right, Orion. The first seven failed you. Can the second seven change the tide?'_

*SC*

Rain begins to pour upon Central City. A lightning storm begins as the winds pick up at amazing speed.

A single human stands in front of an army of soldiers wearing heavy uniforms. They grab their weapons ready to shoot any enemy that comes towards the city. The human has the symbol of commander on his helmet with the symbol KG next to it. The commander stares ahead of him as a large army of monsters begin approaching the city.

Across the plains, Icarus flies above his army as he watches the humans organize around the borders of the city. He thought there would have been a group of animals aiding the humans, but so far, there has been no sighs of those animals. He must of crush their spirits in the previous week, but he knows better than to assume. He is a strategist and he will not fall into any trap.

"My lord," said Adam. "We are ready to strike."

Jacques watches as the humans gather. He cannot believe the humans are even trying to fight against a superior force.

'_The humans should have around nine thousand troops,'_ thought Icarus. _'There should be around ten to twelve thousand animals somewhere. I allowed false information to exit my camp. I knew that fortuneteller exists on this planet. All I gave them was around thirty thousand monsters. However, my numbers reach fifty thousand.'_

Icarus gazes upon the battlefield. He smirks, as he looks westward.

'_Eolin,'_ thought Icarus. _'You will not beat me with such a simple tactic. My force will attack you the moment you strike.'_

The commander of the King's Guard watch as the Shadow Monsters approach the city from the south. The rain begins falling harder. The thunderstorm continues to roar as the military finally enter position.

Icarus raises his hand towards Adam. Adam nods as he raises his hand. He steps forward, his feet making noise on the wet ground beneath him. Adam flings his right hand forward.

The Shadow Monsters roar as they begin charging towards the city.

The KG commander grabs his radio pressing the button to talk to his troops.

"Fire!" shouted the commander.

The military begins unleashing their weapons as the Shadow Monsters continue to take on the attack as if it was nothing. However, the military's attack does prove somewhat effective. Some of the monsters falling down, but the creatures continue to push forward. The once big gap between the city and monsters become smaller and smaller. The military knows they will only hold the monsters off for so long.

"Bring in the tanks!" shouted the commander.

The military's tanks begin shooting the monsters finally causing some damage due to the bigger ammo. However, the sheer numbers of the Shadow Monsters begin to overpower the military.

Numerous roars occur from the west just as Icarus predicted. He turns to his left noticing a large army of animals with Eolin in the lead.

"All right," said Eolin. "We are here to help the humans! Stop Icarus and the Shadow Monsters here and now! We will not allow the humans to die here! Charge!"

'_Just as I predicted,'_ thought Icarus.

Icarus lifts his left arm and aims it at Jacques. Jacques raises his hand and swings it forward.

Suddenly, from a distance another large army of Shadow Monsters charges towards Eolin's rear flank.

'_No, he has more troops,'_ thought Eolin.

Icarus watches the battle. It has only been a few minutes and already he is going to win. Suddenly, yelling occurs from the east causing Icarus to turn his head eastward. His eyes widen as another army charges from the plains of the east.

"What are they doing here?" exclaimed Icarus.

Soldiers, wearing golden armor that covers their entire bodies, charge from the east. They have numerous banners with the symbol of a lion inside a heart.

"No, the Lionheart Kingdom should have been destroyed a year ago!" shouted Icarus.

Explosions occur from the north around the borders of the city. The Z Fighters appear from the tallest buildings shooting Ki blast at the Shadow Monsters from above the creatures. The alliance launched an attack from three sides, which caught Icarus off guard, but the battle is not lost yet.

The golden army pierces the east flank of the Shadow Monsters. Eolin's forces turns towards the south countering Icarus' second force.

"We have to call a retreat!" shouted Adam. "Travis might be here!"

"No," said Icarus. "I don't sense Travis. These are nothing, but a group of remnants of his fallen kingdom. We will win this battle! Press forward1"

Icarus calculated around ten thousand soldiers from the golden army. The golden army charges with spears and swords. However, they begin unleashing energy attacks on the Shadow Monsters. This indicates how much stronger they are.

"The animals and the Lionheart remnants," said Icarus to himself. "We are losing time. Adam, Jacques. We must finish this battle quickly. The three of us shall enter this fight."

Icarus, Adam, and Jacques charge into battle at three different locations. Jacques heads towards the west front, Adam towards the east front, and Icarus towards the north front. All three decides to conserve energy knowing there are a few powerful warriors to consider.

The battle rages on for nearly an hour with neither side refusing to lose. The Z Fighters decided to enter the battle directly as they continuously fought against the monsters. Each Z Fighter had a set of senzu beans, which the Z Fighters used in certain conditions.

Krillin, 18, and Yamcha stay at the north front trying to stop any monsters from entering the city. Along with them are Trunks and Goten, who are successfully pushing the dark creatures back. At the west front, Tien and Chiaotzu continue their struggle against the second army of Icarus. The enemy's numbers are overwhelming, but they refuse to back down.

On the east front, none of the Z Fighters fights alongside the golden army, but help arrives soon.

"I, the hero of his world, have finally arrived to the battlefield!" shouted the champion of the world.

Hercule along with Buu arrives to the battle. The stand next to each other as the sun pierces a part of the dark clouds shining upon Hercule and Buu.

Adam, who watches the display, sweat drops at the timing of the sun. He shakes his head to regain his focus on the fight.

Meanwhile, Vegeta begins to approach the east front with one purpose. He has his eyes set on killing Adam and he will make sure to do just that.

*SC*

Icarus, who is at the north front of the battle, approaches the city. He sees Krillin, 18, and Yamcha trying to fight off the Shadow Monsters. He can tell the humans are at the brink of defeat due to his army sheer numbers. However, he needs to eliminate the strong fighters to destroy the moral of the alliance.

Icarus approaches the Z Fighters, but he stops his advance the moment Trunks and Goten arrive on the battlefield.

"Wasn't your dad supposed to support us," whispered Goten to Trunks.

"I don't know where he is," whispered Trunks. "For now, we must fight this man off."

Icarus stares at the two boys that should have been in the hospital. However, if his research is correct, then he will expect his enemies to use senzu beans.

Trunks points his finger towards Icarus with a smirk on his face.

"We will defeat you here and now!" shouted Trunks. "You and your two gums surprised us before. This time we are ready."

"Yeah, what he said!" added Goten.

Icarus raises an eyebrow towards the two children. Sure, they are stronger than most people are, but there is no way he will lose to either child.

Trunks and Goten transform into their super saiyan form. From afar, the north front will have two bright lights. Up close, Trunks and Goten prepare to battle against Icarus. They do not know the true strength of Icarus, but the least they can do is hold him off.

"Do you two really think you can beat me?" asked Icarus. "I might have made a slight mistake on this battle, but my forces have numbers and pure strength. You will not win."

Trunks and Goten jump back as they land a safe distance from Icarus. Icarus decides to stop anything the two boys plan on doing. However, the moment he approaches them, Krillin appears in front of Icarus.

"Solar Flare!" shouted Krillin.

Icarus stops his advance cursing at the technique. This solar flare if an annoying technique, but he will stop.

Goten and Trunks look at each other and nod their heads. They only have a small amount of time before the solar flare runs out of steam, but they will not need much time.

The two boys enter a familiar stance when they fought against Buu.

"Fuuuuu," said the boys.

The solar flare begins to weaken allowing Icarus' vision to return. He might not have been able to see, but he was able to hear the boys.

"Sion," continued the boys.

The moment Icarus' eyes turned to the two young saiyans he immediately recognized the technique. He recalls searching about this technique, used about a year ago. He knows he must stop them before they perform the technique. However, even Icarus knows he does not have enough time.

"Haaaa!" shouted the boys.

The two saiyans perform the technique correctly as a bright light shine across the battlefield. Icarus stops his charge knowing it is too late to stop the technique. He will have no choice, but to fight against the saiyan the hard way.

"I'm baaacccckk," said an enthusiastic saiyan. "Gotenks is here to save the day."

Gotenks appears from the bright light as the light dims in his first super saiyan form. He wears his blue and yellow vest. He also wears a blue/green sash with white silky pants. His dark shoes and wristbands appear as dark as night.

Icarus immediately becomes serious. The last thing he needs is to fight Gotenks, Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku at the same time. Yet, the foolish saiyans never thought to fight him together. He will kill each saiyan, one by one.

Gotenks prepares for his difficult fight. He might still be a joker, but he will not allow the same thing that happened with Buu occur again. He will save the Earth and its people.

Icarus and Gotenks charge at each other ready for the grand showdown.

*SC*

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter and please review. The fusion has returned and now Gotenks fights against Icarus. Can Gotenks win against Icarus? Can Gohan and Piccolo find Dende? Will Goku return in time?**


	12. Chapter 12: Mystical Fusion

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, Icarus has begun his attack on Central City. The Z Fighters continue their fight against the Shadow Monsters. Trunks and Goten have fused to become Gotenks. Meanwhile, Gohan and Piccolo attack Icarus' base to find Dende and Mr. Popo. Can Gohan and Piccolo save Dende and return to Central City or will Icarus destroy the alliance? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 12: Mystical Fusion

Icarus slams Gotenks into the ground creating a crater at the size of ten yards. Icarus punches Gotenks in the face and then jumps into the air. He charges at Gotenks and slams his foot into Gotenks.

The super saiyan coughs up blood. However, he does not falter. Gotenks raises his hands towards Icarus and begins shooting numerous Ki blasts.

Icarus dodges the attack, but he leaves himself open to attack. Gotenks appears behind Icarus slamming a kick into the yellow hair man's back. Icarus grunts in pain, but he regains his composure quite easily. Gotenks continues his attack hoping to catch Icarus off guard again.

Icarus blocks Gotenks' punch and then swings he super saiyan three hundred sixty degrees for three times. After the third swing, he releases Gotenks causing the fused saiyan to slam into a tank. Icarus does not stop his assault as he charges at Gotenks to finish the boy off.

"Galactic Donut!" shouted Gotenks.

Icarus runs straight into Gotenks' attack. The ring Ki attack encloses on Icarus forcing him to stop. He begins struggling with the ring creating a few cracks in it.

Gotenks knows his attack will not last. He uses this chance to create distance between himself and Icarus.

"No fair!" shouted Gotenks. "Why is he so powerful?"

Gotenks decides to let his child complaints go as he closes his eyes. He begins increasing his power. He was hoping not to use his strongest form, but Icarus will surely kill him if he does not. At least this time, he has an audience to witness his transformation. The young super saiyan smirks at the idea.

"All right," said Gotenks. "Let's take this up a notch."

Gotenks transforms into his super saiyan 2 form as he continues to increase his power drastically. The super saiyan begins to tell at the top of his lungs. The electric aura begins chaotic as his hair begins to lengthen. His muscles bulge a bit as his gold aura increases.

Icarus breaks free of his restraint watching as Gotenks enters his super saiyan 3 form. Icarus curses at his terrible luck. Nothing went as plan, but the alliance can only hold off his forces for so long.

"All right, now it's time to show this man what I am really made of," said Gotenks.

'_It does not matter,'_ thought Icarus. _'Still, I must finish this quickly. I must avoid full power until Goku arrives.'_

Gotenks walks towards Icarus ready to eliminate this threat.

"Let's play a game," said Gotenks. "It's called Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots. The first knock off the head of their opponent wins. Simple, right?"

"This is a battlefield," replied Icarus. "There is no time for games."

"Yeah, think whatever you want," said Gotenks.

Gotenks charges at Icarus. Both fighters clash creating a shockwave that knocks down numerous Shadow Monsters and military soldiers. Gotenks' feet slide across the ground as the force of the impact pushes him backwards. The same occurs to Icarus, as both fighters refuse to fall down.

The moment of separation lasts for a few seconds longer as they resume their battle exchanging punches and kicks.

"You will never conquer this planet!" shouted Gotenks.

"You fool, it is more than just this pathetic planet!" yelled Icarus.

Gotenks punches Icarus in the left check as yellow hair man responds with his own punch to the cheek. Once again, both fighters soar opposite directions.

'_Argh,'_ thought Gotenks. _'I need to catch him off guard.'_

*SC*

Gohan and Piccolo continue their run towards Icarus' supposedly hidden base. As the saiyan and namek arrive, they notice the small amount of Shadow Monsters around the base. Icarus did not leave the base undefended, but it seems like he took most of his army with him. This will make Gohan and Piccolo's jobs a bit easier, but finding Dende and Mr. Popo might take a bit.

Ahead of them is a large building like structure. It seems imbedded into a large rock, but it is definitely a building. The Shadow Monsters patrol the area. So far, there only seems to be around twenty to thirty Shadow Monsters, which should not be a problem for Gohan or Piccolo.

"I feel them," said Piccolo. "It's faint, but Dende and Mr. Popo are definitely here."

"I barely feel them as well," said Gohan. "It is as if the walls of the building interrupt my ability to sense Ki."

"It does not matter, we need to push forward. Icarus will be too busy to notice our attack on his base," suggested Piccolo.

Gohan and Piccolo charge forward. There is too much on stake to take their time in this fight. They must free Dende and Mr. Popo, take them to safety, and return to Central City in a short amount of time.

Gohan charges at a shadow lion. The saiyan strikes the lion in the neck killing it instantly. At this moment, a shadow bird attacks Gohan from behind, but Piccolo sends his hand through the bird's back. Gohan smiles at Piccolo as the two fighters continue their rampage on Icarus' base.

Gohan takes down another monster when he hears noises nearby. The half-saiyan turns around and notices a group of Shadow Monsters, who look like humans with red lines throughout their bodies.

"Humans?" inquired Gohan.

"No, they are not humans, but they do look like them," said Piccolo.

"There is more to this war than the two of you understand," said a shadow human. "Soon, everything will return to its rightful owners."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Piccolo.

The shadow humans ignore Piccolo's question as they charge towards the Z Fighters.

Piccolo guesses there is around a hundred shadow humans. They should not be much stronger than regular humans should. At least, that is what he hopes for in this fight.

Gohan and Piccolo charge at the shadow humans, but the monsters fall to the ground revealing others monsters with guns similar to mini-guns. The shadow humans begin shooting the guns revealing energy attacks. The attacks hit Gohan and Piccolo forcing them to stop their advance. The attack only stings the two Z Fighters, but they did not expect such an attack.

"They are still alive!" shouted a shadow human.

Gohan notices the shock in the monster's voice. He uses this chance to strike them down. The saiyan suddenly appears in front of the shadow monsters surprising the creature. Gohan kills the monster with a powerful fist in the face of the creature. Piccolo follows Gohan's attack and strikes another nearby shadow monster.

The shadow monsters regain their composure as they begin shooting at Gohan and Piccolo. This time the Z Fighters know the capability of their opponents as they easily dodge the attack and continue to destroy each monster that steps in their path of destruction.

After five minutes of fighting against the Shadow Monsters, the two Z Fighters reach the front door of the building. Gohan slams his fist into the closed door causing it to crash down. In an instant the two Z fighters fly into the building ready to face any challenge.

*SC*

"You are all fools!" shouted Adam as he defeats a member of the golden army. "You all should have stayed hidden. Your king is not here, why are you?"

"It does not matter what they think," said a voice.

Adam turns around and notices a familiar saiyan. Vegeta stares at the man. The saiyan prince wants to finish this man off.

"You again," said Adam.

"This time, your master is not here to save you," said Vegeta. "I easily beat you last time. It will not be any different this time."

Adam smirks at Vegeta's speech. Vegeta wonders why the man will even consider smiling in any way. Vegeta begins walking towards Adam slowly.

The army around the two fighters makes room for them to fight. However, they resume fighting each other the moment they make a big enough distance.

"This time, you will not live," said Vegeta. "Come and face the prince of all saiyans!"

"It will be my pleasure," replied Adam.

Black substances surround Adam. He smirks as the ground shakes slightly.

Vegeta transforms straight into super saiyan 2. This time, he will not waste time playing around with this foolish man. He will eliminate him and then find Icarus. He will redeem himself and his family's pride.

Vegeta begins yelling as the area around him shakes tremendously. His gold aura becomes chaotic once again as his hair reaches his waist.

"I will not lose to you," said Adam. "My powers have been increased since our last encounter. It's too bad I won't have a good picture of my victory."

"You want a picture," said Vegeta with a smirk on his face. "Fine, I'll give you a picture, but it won't be a picture of your victory. It will be a picture of my hand tearing out your heart. But, don't worry. You'll get the picture. I'll tell Kakarot to send the picture in the other world's postal service. I'm sure you'll get it one day."

The black substance form into clouds as it surrounds Vegeta and Adam. Adam merges with the black clouds and reappears behind Vegeta. Instantly, Vegeta turns around and slams his elbow into Adam's face. Blood splatter from Adam's nose, but the black hair man does not falter. True to his word, Adam has become stronger. However, Adam's new strength does not bother Vegeta.

Vegeta attempts to punch Adam, but the black hair man grabs Vegeta's fist. He counters by striking Vegeta in the stomach and then he head butts the saiyan. Vegeta steps back a bit, but he retains his ground. The black substance attaches to Adam and begins forming into two arms giving Adam four arms.

Vegeta stares at the two pitch black arms. Two extra arms will not scare him. Vegeta charges at Adam as he begins attacking the man with all of his might. However, Vegeta feels sharp pain around his abdomen. He looks down and notices another two arms hitting his stomach.

"Six arms," said Adam.

Adam unleashes a flurry of punches with the black substance surrounding his hands. To Vegeta, the force of the punches feels like hundreds of trains hitting him. Adam's three right arms hit Vegeta in the face, chest, and abdomen sending the super saiyan soaring into a group of allied soldiers.

"Looks like the idiots didn't go far enough," said Adam.

Suddenly, Vegeta yells as the area around him explodes. The golden army soldiers manage to avoid the force by running away. Vegeta stares at Adam with anger in his eyes. He will not lose to this man.

Vegeta charges at Adam with amazing speed. He appears in front of a surprised Adam and slams his fist into the man's face. The black hair man slams into the ground creating a crater around the radius size of twenty feet and fifteen feet deep. Vegeta stares down on his victim, but Adam opens his eyes as the black substance grabs onto Vegeta. Vegeta tries to fight against the substance, but he has a hard time breaking free of it.

"I am much stronger than before," said Adam. "My powers will not falter!"

Adam's six-arm technique returns as he begins punching Vegeta. The super saiyan tries to counter Adam, but the weight of the black substance holds him down. Adam slams his six fists into Vegeta's body and then pushes the super saiyan away from him. Six long substances appear in each of Adam's hands. The substances form into six swords.

Vegeta continues to struggle against the black cloud-like substances on him, but he is unable to move. Adam appears in front of Vegeta and slashes the super saiyan with his sword. Vegeta lands on the ground unmoving. Adam turns around and walks towards Vegeta's body. The sounds of battle continue around him as if nobody notices his battle. The wind breezes slightly by him as he pokes Vegeta with the tip of his blade drawing a small amount of blood in the process.

"It is over," said Adam as he turns around and begins walking away.

"Where, do you think you're going," said Vegeta as he rises to his knees.

Adam turns around in shock. Vegeta slowly stands back onto his feet as he tries to catch his breathe. Blood drips from the multiple wounds on his body, but the super saiyan does not fall back down. Vegeta smirks, as he finally stands straight up. He stares at Adam breathing in and out. He feels the cold air on his skin, but it carries the stench of blood from the multiple bodies on the field.

"H-How could you still stand?" asked Adam. "I struck you at multiple joints."

"You caught me off guard," said Vegeta. "But, it will not happen again."

Vegeta's super saiyan aura appears over him again. He begins yelling as the earth beneath him shake at his tremendous power. The earth cracks as it defies gravity and lifts off the ground. Electricity forms around the entire area surprising multiple soldiers and Shadow Monsters.

Vegeta begins jumping up and down at a slow rate. A smirk appears on his face as he stares his opponent.

"All right," said Vegeta. "Let's get serious."

*SC*

Walls come crashing down as a single saiyan destroying the area looking for his friend. Gohan grabs a shadow tiger and slams it into another wall destroying it in the process. Gohan opens a nearby door and realizes there is nothing inside the room. He grunts in annoyance as he continues to the nearest door. However, on his way, a group of shadow humans attacks him. The monsters appear with guns and begin shooting Gohan. Gohan deflects the attacks and continues to move on. He shoots Ki blasts towards the monsters destroying them.

Gohan stops the moment the hallway he is traveling in splits into two. He heads to the right hoping he chose the correct destination. Along the way, regular size rhino appears and charges at Gohan. The half-saiyan stands his ground as the rhino slams into him. Gohan manages to grab onto the rhino's horns stopping the monster's advance. The group beneath Gohan crack under the pressure of Gohan and the rhino. The saiyan lifts the rhino and tosses it towards a group of shadow hawks that were heading towards him.

Gohan continues to push forward. Not one of the Shadow Monsters is proving a threat to him, but he did not expect the amount of numbers he is facing. He had hoped Icarus would have brought his entire army to Central City, but the yellow hair man is not stupid.

A sudden noise stops Gohan from moving. He turns his head around trying to listen to the noise. The sound seems muffled, but Gohan knows he heard something. He notices a nearby metal door. The saiyan approaches the door wondering if the noise came from the other side. He touches the doorknob, but the small amount of force he puts into opening the door fails. It is definitely sealed. Gohan cracks his knuckles ready to place more force into opening the door. Gohan swings his left arm backwards and then swings it forward hitting the door with all his might. To his surprise, the door does not break down, but at least his fist made a decent dent.

Before Gohan has the chance to punch the door again, he hears a familiar voice.

"Gohan, dodge!" shouted the voice.

Gohan turns to his right and notices an energy blast heading towards him. He did not sense the attack, but he manages to dodge it.

Piccolo appears and kills the monsters that attempted to hit Gohan.

"Did to find him?" asked Piccolo.

"No, but I was about to open this door," replied Gohan.

Piccolo shows Gohan four dragon balls. Gohan notices the one, three, five, and six star dragon balls. The two and seven star dragon balls are missing, but they can only assume Icarus has those dragon balls. Piccolo places the dragon balls into a bag.

Gohan returns his attention to the metal door. He breathes in and out, as he points his hands towards the door. Gohan shoots a medium size Ki blast towards the door destroying it in the process. Gohan and Piccolo rush into the room. As the dust clears, two figures appear inside a glass prison cell.

Dende and Mr. Popo stare in shock as the doors burst inward. Soon that shock turns into happiness. Their friends have finally arrived to save them.

"Sorry it took us long," said Gohan.

"Don't worry," replied Dende. "I knew somebody would come to save us."

Piccolo breaks Dende and Mr. Popo out of the prison. The four run towards the entrance they entered. Gohan informs Dende of the situation. Dende frowns at the information. He is the guardian of Earth, but he has failed to protect it. So many people have died trying to protect it. If only he can do something more.

A few minutes later, the group exits the building. Luckily, there has not been any Shadow Monsters attacking them. Piccolo tells Dende and Mr. Popo he will take them to safety while Gohan returns to Central City to aid the rest of the Z Fighters. Dende and Mr. Popo follow Piccolo.

Gohan rushes back to Central City hoping to get there in time and help his friends and family.

*SC*

The sounds of battle become weaker as the last group of civilians from Central City head towards Satan City.

Chi-Chi sighs as she wonders the condition of her families. Bulma and Videl sit next to her. Both of them share similar thoughts to Chi-Chi. A bright light interrupts Chi-Chi's thoughts as she turns her attention back towards Central City. The city is out of her view by this point, but the sounds of war and any massive explosions are noticeable.

Chi-Chi breathes in and out to calm herself down. She only hopes her family was not harm in that explosion.

"Chi-Chi," said Bulma. "They'll be fine."

"I know," replied Chi-Chi. "It's just; I don't want any person I care about dying. I'm sure you understand."

Bulma closes her eyes. She knows the feeling well. Majin Buu killed Vegeta a year ago. The pain she felt in her heart was far too great. She would not want to experience it again.

Sounds of explosion occur, interrupting Bulma's thoughts. Bulma turns her head towards the direction of Central City getting the same expression as Chi-Chi.

Videl watches the two older women. She worries about Gohan. He is the man she has fallen in love with and she will do anything to help him. She will be there by his side. He is her family along with Chi-Chi, her father, Goku, and Goten.

"Don't worry," said Videl. "I know they will succeed. Gohan told me about his adventures on Namek. He told me about his battles against the androids. Goku and Gohan are heroes. That goes for everyone else, who fighting in this war."

Chi-Chi smiles at Videl. She is the perfect person to enter her family and marry Gohan. She is glad her son met someone strong.

"Thanks Videl," said Chi-Chi.

Unknown to the three women, something sinister approaches their trucks. It attacks the last truck holding all three of them. This attack causes the truck to lose control.

Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl manage to jump out of the truck before it crashes and explodes.

"What just happened?" asked Bulma.

"Watch out Chi-Chi!" shouted Videl.

Chi-Chi turns around and notices a large human with red lines approach her. The last thing she sees is the human's hand punching her in the face.

*SC*

Gotenks slams into the ground from a powerful punch by Icarus. The fused super saiyan immediately regains his balance as he looks around the battlefield for Icarus.

Icarus appears behind Gotenks swinging his right fist, but the super saiyan manages to catch it. Instantly, the two fighters unleash a series of attacks against each other. Both fighters dodge and block their opponent's attacks trying to find an opening to win the fight. As they fight, they begin to fly up towards the sky.

Dark clouds surround the battlefield as lightning strikes around Gotenks and Icarus. Gotenks hits Icarus in the face, but the yellow hair man retaliates with a punch to the super saiyan's gut. Gotenks lends forward holding his stomach. Icarus takes this advantage hitting Gotenks in the face followed by a kick to the back of the head. Icarus unleashes lightning fast punches to the young saiyan's stomach causing Gotenks to gag in pain. Icarus appears behind Gotenks again and slams his feet into the super saiyan's lower back causing Gotenks to fall towards the ground.

Gotenks stops his descend and he turns around to face Icarus, but he realizes the yellow hair man is nowhere in sight.

"Looking for me," said Icarus.

Gotenks turns around in shock. Icarus slams his fist into the saiyan's face sending the young boy into a nearby building. Icarus raises his hands into the air.

"Lightning Flash!" shouted Icarus.

Icarus unleashes numerous lightning bolts hitting the alliance and even his own forces. However, his main goal is Gotenks. The attack causes massive explosions engulfing the north front.

Krillin, 18, and any humans within the city remain untouched due to Icarus aiming outside of the city.

"Big Tree Cannon!" shouted Gotenks.

Icarus's eyes widen in surprise as Gotenks attacks him with a Ki blast. Icarus dodges the attack, but something touches his shoulder. He turns around and notices a ghost-like Gotenks laughing at him.

"What the hell are you?" asked Icarus.

"Bang," replied the ghost Gotenks.

Icarus raises an eyebrow in confusion, but his memory clicks. His research led to an event a year ago when he watched the battle between Majin Buu and Vegito. Buu used a ghost for explosions, but how does Gotenks know this technique.

The ghost brings Icarus out of his thoughts when it explodes. Icarus grunts in pain as the explosion damages him.

'_I guess he does not know what happened in the hyperbolic time chamber,'_ thought Gotenks.

Gotenks smirks as Icarus lands on the ground.

"Who's losing now!" laughed Gotenks.

Gotenks charges towards Icarus, but the yellow hair man turns around and raises his left hand towards the incoming Gotenks.

"Energy Lightning Strike!" shouted Icarus.

Gotenks stops his descend, but it is too late as the attack strikes him in the chest. Icarus instantly returns to his feet as he jumps upward. He appears above the falling Gotenks and aims his hands towards the saiyan.

"Barrage Cannon!" shouted Icarus unleashing numerous energy attacks.

The attack hits Gotenks sending the saiyan soaring towards the ground. The yellow hair man continues his assault hoping to end the young saiyan.

"Splitting Headache!" shouted Gotenks.

Gotenks sends an energy attack hitting Icarus' left shoulder. The attack cuts Icarus, but does not cut his arm off.

"Hey, you should be in two pieces!" shouted an angry Gotenks. "Oh well."

Gotenks places his two hands near each other, but he retains a small distance.

"Finish Flash!" shouted Gotenks

Gotenks shoots two energy attacks hitting Icarus, who is still in pain from Gotenks' previous attack.

Gotenks continues to breathe heavily. He has spent a lot of energy in this fight and he hopes to have some sort of victory. However, his hopes come crashing down as Icarus appears from the attack. His clothes are ruin and he has a few wounds on his body. He grunts in pain, but he retains his stare at Gotenks.

"You saiyans really are pests," said Icarus. "If it was not for certain objects on this planet, I would have destroyed it a long time ago."

Icarus continues to retain a serious face. He cracks his neck preparing to fight against Gotenks.

"Let us go again," said Icarus.

*SC*

"Pull the tail out!" shouted Old Kai.

Old Kai, Kibito Kai, and Orion realize time is against them. Thus, they decide to rush Goku's training a bit faster. They began pulling Goku's tailbone trying to force out his tail. Orion managed to form a large plier and began pulling with the help of the two Kais.

"Argh, it hurts too much!" shouted Goku.

"Be a man!" shouted Orion. "Pull!"

"Ow!"

The two Kais and Orion put more force into the pliers. Little by little, Goku's tail begins to extend from his main body. The pain of amount surging through Goku causes him to shout in pain. He does not remember it being this hard to pull out. Before it used to grow out easily, but now it is very difficult.

A few minutes later, with one final pull, Orion and the two Kais finally pull Goku's tail out.

"Yes, we did it!" shouted Kibito Kai.

Days of work made Goku's tail grow about half ways, but Orion decided to observe the situation on Earth and he realized the alliance having trouble. The situation forced him to make Goku's tail come out quicker, but the result was more pain.

"All right Goku," said Orion. "Let's head back to…."

Orion stops his speech the moment he realizes the unconscious Goku. The elder man groans in frustration, but he rushes to Goku.

"Hey, wake up!" shouted Orion.

Goku does not wake up. Orion turns to Old Kai and Kibito Kai.

"A little help," said Orion.

*SC*

Gotenks slams into the ground as Icarus charges at him. The young saiyan jumps away from the attempted strike, but Icarus does not allow him to escape. Almost instantly, Icarus catches up to Gotenks hitting the young saiyan with a powerful kick.

The force of the kick sends Gotenks soaring across the battlefield hitting a few tanks. Icarus rushes forward trying to take advantage of the situation. Gotenks uses his energy to destroy the rumble around him.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" shouted Gotenks.

Gotenks creates five ghost clones of himself. Each ghost does not waste time charging towards Icarus. The ghosts laugh their way.

Icarus knows he must avoid those ghosts at all times. The five ghosts surround Icarus and attempt to hit him. Icarus dodges the ghost as the apparitions manage to stop their attack before bumping into each other. The ghosts resume the attack on Icarus.

"Lightning Wave!" shouted Icarus sending a wave of energy infused with lightning.

The attack hits all five ghosts causing them to explode.

Gotenks appears behind Icarus with his hands covered in energy.

"Let's see you escape this alive!" shouted Gotenks.

Suddenly, somebody dropkicks Gotenks across the face. The fused saiyan hits the ground after flying a few seconds.

Icarus turns around noticing Jacques standing next to him.

"My lord, having trouble?" inquired Jacques.

"No," replied Icarus. "Let's finish this now."

Jacques nods his head in understanding as he and his leader prepare to finish off the super saiyan.

Gotenks stands back on his feet. He looks towards his two opponents and then he sighs. He really is at a disadvantage. He has a few minutes left of his fusion and now he must face against two powerful opponents.

In a flash of light, Jacques appears in front of Gotenks and attacks the saiyan. Icarus continues to stand by with his eyes closed. Gotenks cannot figure out what the yellow hair man is doing, but he will take this chance to wound him. However, Jacques continues to hit Gotenks stopping the saiyan from doing anything.

Jacques swings his right fist towards Gotenks, but the super saiyan catches the attack and hits Jacques in the stomach. The super saiyan attempts to attack Icarus, but Jacques grabs the saiyan's left ankle and swings him into the ground.

Jacques places his hands on Gotenks' chest. The white hair man smiles as two bright lights appear on his hands.

"Take this if you can," said Jacques.

Jacques shoots off two white attacks of pure light causing an explosion on Gotenks' chest while not affecting Jacques.

Jacques jumps away from Gotenks. The super saiyan tries to stand up, but a single movement hurts his body. He gasps for air, but he does not have time to regain his strength as Jacques hits Gotenks across the face. Gotenks lands on his back as Jacques approaches him. Jacques jumps into the air as a bright light appears around his right hand. A sword appears from his hand as he aims it at Gotenks.

The blade comes closer and closer to the saiyan. Suddenly, a fist collides with Jacques' face stopping him from killing Gotenks.

Gotenks smirks as his savior lands next to him.

"At least you came this time before I ran out of time," said Gotenks.

"I didn't have a Kai holding up time," replied the newly arrived Gohan.

Gohan notices the numerous wounds on the fused saiyan, but he knows Gotenks can continue fighting.

Icarus opens his eyes. He breathes in and out, as he walks towards Jacques.

Jacques stands back on his feet with an angry expression. How could he have missed Gohan? No matter, he will make both of them pay.

"Gotenks leave Icarus to me," said Gohan.

"What, but why?" asked Gotenks.

"Come on, you should be able to tell," replied Gohan. "He is holding back."

Gotenks sighs and then grunts in annoyance. He cannot believe Icarus has not gone full power. This entire time, he has wasted energy, but at least he has managed to slow Icarus down long enough for reinforcements to arrive.

"So, you found Dende?" asked Gotenks.

"Yeah," replied Gohan. "Piccolo is making sure they make it safely to Satan City."

"Leave the older saiyan to me," said Icarus.

Gohan shouts as a white aura surrounds him. His black hair waves around as he charges at Icarus with amazing speed. Gohan slams his fist into Icarus sending the yellow hair man into a nearby building.

Jacques attempts to attack Gohan, but Gotenks intervenes grabbing the white hair man's head and slamming it into the ground. Blood splatters from Jacques' forehead.

Gohan flies into the building Icarus landed. He looks around searching for his opponent.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" asked Icarus.

Gohan tries to find Icarus, but he is unable to see him. Gohan closes his eyes listening for Icarus to make a move.

"You saiyans are near extinction," continued Icarus.

Icarus' voice surrounds the saiyan. Gohan is unable to figure out his exact location. Suddenly, he hears a footstep behind him, but the half-saiyan does not move. He continues to wait for Icarus to make the first move.

"You try to continue your lineage with humans," said Icarus. "Humans are weak. Why must your future generations into their hands? Saiyans were once powerful warriors. Yet, you fools plan on weakening your warrior race."

"Humans," started Gohan. "They are not weak. Sure, there are many humans who don't learn to fight, but there are many who try to become stronger. I have seen the strength of humans. Last year, they showed their strength helping us defeat Majin Buu. Humans are not weak!"

Gohan knows humans are strong. Videl has shown the sheer willpower during last year's world tournament. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu are more examples of powerful humans, not only their strength, but also their determination.

Gohan hears another step to his left. He opens his eyes in a flash as Icarus swings his right fist towards Gohan. The half-saiyan catches the fist and then hits Icarus in the stomach with a powerful right punch.

Gohan smirks as he continues his assault on Icarus. Gohan slams his fist into Icarus' stomach causing the man to gasps for air. Gohan appears behind Icarus and kicks the yellow hair man into the ground. Gohan strikes Icarus in the chin.

Icarus grabs Gohan's arm and brings the saiyan closer to him. He knees Gohan in the stomach and follows the attack with a punch to the half-saiyan's neck.

Gohan coughs blood as he holds his neck. His eyes widen as he tries to catch his breath. Icarus grabs Gohan's head and begins putting pressure.

"Now you will enter the afterlife," said Icarus.

Gohan raises his hands above his head. He places his hands together with open palms.

"Ma…sen…ko," said Gohan with a low voice.

Gohan shoots the blast straight into Icarus's face forcing the yellow hair man to release Gohan. The attack sends Icarus soaring away from Gohan and forces Icarus outside the building and back into the battlefield. The half-saiyan lands on his feet while grabbing his neck. Gohan's vision fades just a bit, but he manages to keep himself awake.

Icarus lands on the ground with his back towards the earth. Blood drips from his face as he slowly opens his eyes. He tries to stand, but the attack did more damage to his body. He glares at Gohan, who has managed to walk towards the hole in the building, the moment he succeeds in standing. However, a smirk appears on Icarus' face.

Gohan, who finally managed to regain his breath, gazes at Icarus and notices the yellow hair man's smirk. Something is definitely wrong. For some reason, Gohan feels like he is not getting anywhere against Icarus.

Icarus charges at Gohan. Electricity forms around the man as the clouds rumble with lightning again. The lightning strikes Icarus surprising Gohan. However, Icarus does not seem hurt by the element as he changes the lightning direction towards Gohan.

Gohan's eyes narrow as he dodges the attack. However, the lightning is too quick and it hits Gohan causing him massive pain.

"Barrage Cannon!" shouted Icarus sending multiple energy attacks towards Gohan.

Gohan tries to move, but he is unable due to the previous attack. The energy attacks hit Gohan directly with a few missing the saiyan, but it destroys the building.

After a few seconds of attacks, Icarus stops his attack waiting for the dust to clear. He begins to hear someone speaking from inside the dust cloud.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Gohan unleashing the famous technique.

'_Damn it!'_ thought Icarus as he stands his ground to defend against the technique.

The moment Gohan stops his attack he grabs his throat while coughing a bit of blood. He continues to stare at the destruction path of his attack. Gohan looks to his right and then he looks to his left. Despite the large attack, both forces continue their battle against each other.

Gohan notices Eolin's victory against Icarus' reinforcements. At this point, Eolin has begun his attack on the Shadow Monster's left flank. Gohan also notices the golden army he never heard of successfully breaking the Shadow Monster's right flank. Despite his pain, Gohan smirks. At this rate, the alliance will win, but he has to make sure Icarus dies or this war will never be over.

Gohan returns his attention to his opponent. The dust clears revealing Icarus with a missing left arm. A face of shock shows on Icarus' face as he leans forward and collapses on the ground.

The saiyan stares at the fallen man. Did he just win? If so, then the leader of the Shadow Monsters has fallen. Victory belongs to the alliance, but he has to make sure it is over.

Gohan approaches the fallen body, but he approaches it with caution. He needs to make sure Icarus is dead. Gohan looks at the body and notices sparks in the blood.

"What is that?" asked Gohan.

Suddenly, Icarus' body turns into lightning. The lightning soon breaks apart into nothing. This confuses Gohan more as he does not understand what just happened.

"Surprised," said Icarus.

Gohan's eyes widen even more, if it was possible. Icarus stands before him unharmed. How could that be possible? He and Gotenks gave Icarus a good beaten with Gohan giving the finishing blow. How is he still alive?

"How?" said Icarus as if he knew Gohan's next words. "Simple, a solid clone. I spent the past few days mediating. I created clones of myself. They are physical clones capable of withstanding tremendous damage. The only negative side is the fact that I could not make them as strong as myself, the original. Nevertheless, it gave you weaklings a run for your money."

Gohan cannot believe what just happened. He and Gotenks wasted their energy on a clone. Now, he is weak and Icarus holds all the cards.

'_Dad now would be a perfect time,'_ thought Gohan.

*SC*

Gotenks and Jacques exchange blow to blow. Jacques had gone full power and managed to stand toe to toe with Gotenks, but as time passed by, Gotenks gained the upper hand. Jacques could not believe his recent power increase was not enough to challenge the super saiyan before him, but he must give his lord a chance to win this fight.

Gotenks kicks Jacques to the ground. The white hair man tries to stand up, but the fused saiyan does not allow him. Gotenks continues to punch Jacques in the face and then places his hands on the white hair man's face.

"It was nice knowing you, but today you die," said Gotenks.

Unfortunately, Gotenks begins glowing white as two separate beings form. Goten and Trunks stare at each other in shock. They ran out of time. Jacques smirks as he finally has his opportunity to kill the two brats.

Trunks and Goten jump back to create some distance between themselves and Jacques. They are in deep trouble. How could they possibly survive now?

"Come over here brats," said Jacques. "Today will be your last day."

Jacques strikes Trunks and then follows with an attack on Goten. Immediately, both saiyans transform into super saiyans, but their powers are insignificant against Jacques.

The white hair man strikes Trunks in the chest and follows it with a kick to Goten's head. The two young saiyans land on the ground in pain. Jacques is far stronger than Goten remembers. Slowly, Goten and Trunks stand up while trying to focus their vision.

Jacques lifts his fight arm forward as a sword appears in his hand. He walks towards Goten and lifts his arm above his head. He stares at Goten, who tries to stand up.

Trunks appears behind Jacque striking the man in the lower back. Jacques grunts with a little bit of pain, but he manages to turn around and slashes Trunks across the chest. The lavender hair boy jumps backwards grabbing his chest in the process.

Jacque raises his left hand and shoots a blast of light piercing Trunks' right arm. Trunks yells in pain. The half-saiyan lands on his left knee as he tries to catch his breath. Pain soars through his right arm, but he continues to stare at Jacques.

The white hair man approaches Trunks while nodding a bit. He has to admit, Trunks and Goten are strong, but they will not win.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Goten.

The energy attack strikes Jacques from behind causing the man to fall over and hit the ground. Jacques groans a bit, but he stands back up. The attack seemed weak for some reason. The moment Jacques looks at Goten, he realizes the boy is breathing heavily. This is his chance. Jacque charges at Goten with his sword pointing towards the young saiyan.

Trunks gazes at the event before him. His best friend is on the verge of death and he is unable to move to help him. He notices Goten's weak condition. There is no way his friend can move out of the path of the attack.

Suddenly, fire slams into Jacques causing him to stop his attack. Jacques rolls onto the ground to stop the fire. Once he does, he looks around him for the source of the attack. His eyes widen the moment he stare at a figure that he did not expect.

Standing in front of him is Orion, the man who was once the teacher of Icarus. Orion's hair waves in the light breeze. Orion stares at Jacques with fiery eyes.

"It's my turn," said Orion.

*SC*

Icarus punches Gohan in the chest and stomach with amazing speed. Gohan lands on the ground gripping his stomach. Wounds surround his body as he tries to stand. He wasted all of his energy in his Kamehameha leaving himself open for attack.

The yellow hair man charges at Gohan, but a sudden punch to his face stops the man from moving forward. Icarus hits the ground and rolls over a few times. He looks up as his attacker stands between him and Gohan. He notices a tail behind the man.

Goku has returned to Earth and he is ready for round two.

*SC*

**A/N: This is definitely the longest chapter for The Saiyan Warrior. It took me a while to write it, but I have managed to complete the chapter. This story is near its end. If everything goes as plan, then we have another three chapters left. I enjoyed writing this story. Goku has arrived on the battlefield, can his new powers defeat Icarus.**


	13. Chapter 13: Family United

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, Goku returns to Earth and saves his son, Gohan from death. Goku and Icarus fight once again as Vegeta continues his battle with Adam and Orion battles against Jacques. Is Goku strong enough to win against Icarus or will the planet Earth doomed from the mad man? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 13: Family United

Goku stands before Icarus. The last time he fought the yellow hair man, he lost the fight. However, this time, he will not lose again.

The wind blows by causing Goku's hair to move. He does not blink as he speaks to Gohan.

"Are you badly hurt?" asked Goku.

"Nothing broken, just bruised and tired," replied Gohan.

"Rest up," said Goku. "I'll handle it from here."

Gohan raises an eyebrow, but he decides not to say anything to his father. Goku has surprised him many times before. He is sure his father will do the same again.

Goku approaches Icarus at a slow pace. Icarus wonders why Goku will challenge him again. He does notice the tail on Goku, but Icarus only researched this plan for a year and half. He has never seen this tail before.

"Now, with my tail, I will defeat you," stated Goku.

"A tail. What will a tail do for you?" wondered Icarus.

Goku's hands clench into fist as he transforms into super saiyan 3. He manages to transform into his final form with small effort. He takes around ten seconds to transform, which is better than long two minutes from before.

Goku charges at Icarus with greater speed than before. Goku punches Icarus in the face sending the yellow hair man soaring across the battlefield.

Icarus slowly stands back up with a shock face. Somehow, Goku has managed to increase his power. He must eliminate Goku immediately.

'_This man,'_ thought Icarus. _'Travis, you and Orion chose a powerful warrior, a person from the saiyans. This is a saiyan warrior.'_

"I will not allow you to harm anyone else on this planet or universe!" said Goku. "I am the saiyan warrior who will stop you here and now!"

"We will see," replied Icarus.

Electricity forms around Icarus. The element of thunder strikes the area around him.

Goku shouts as he charges at Icarus. The yellow hair man retaliates with just as much as power. The two clash against each other causing a massive shockwave. The shockwave knocks over multiple people across the field.

*SC*

"Old man," said Jacques. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Jacques, the student of Icarus," replied Orion. "I see my teachings are being misused. Jacques, it isn't too late. Stop following Icarus and join my side."

Jacques begins laughing at the failed attempt from Orion. He cannot believe the old man just offered him to join his side. What can he provide? Icarus' has a dream to rule the entire universe. Orion wants nothing of that.

"I take your laugh as a no," said Orion.

"Of course," replied Jacques.

"Very well," said Orion. "With your master busy, nobody will save you."

Jacques holds his sword in his right hand, but a similar light appears on his left hand forming another sword.

Orion sighs at Jacques' weapons. He is the master of magic and weaponry. Orion will not be bested by someone, who is years behind him. The older man slams his two hands together.

"Weapons Seal: Activate," said Orion. "Double swords."

Jacques is a master of swords. Why would someone as old as Orion challenge him with swords?

Orion can see the confusion in Jacques' expression. Orion knows about Jacques' specialty in swordsmanship. Fortunately, Orion is a master of swordsmanship. He never taught Jacques, so, he does not expect the man to know his techniques. Icarus is a master of martial arts. Orion only taught the basics to Icarus. He suspects his former student has done the same thing to Jacques and Adam.

Jacques charges at Orion. Orion stands his ground waiting for Jacques to come close enough to him. Orion and Jacques clash exchanging numerous sword blows. The two warriors enter a weapon deadlock as they try to overpower the other.

Jacques uses bright lights in an attempt to blind Orion, but the elder man closes his eyes and uses his other senses to fight against Jacques. Jacques grunts in frustration as his attacks continue to fail.

The white hair man jumps back to create a distance between himself and Orion and begins unleashing numerous energy attacks from his swords. Orion dodges each attack as best as he can. Jacques hits his own units, but he ignores them as he focuses on Orion.

"Multi Seal: Energy Barrage!" shouted Orion.

Hundreds of papers with seals symbols on them appear around Jacques. In an instant, each seal unleashes an energy attack towards Jacques. Orion ensured that only Jacques receives any damage from the seal. The white hair man tries to dodge the attack, but it is too many for him and the attacks hit him directly. Orion opens his eyes watching the dust cloud that was form from the attack.

Orion sighs as Jacques walks out of the dust cloud with his clothes ruined. He is shirtless while his pants are ruin with holes at numerous locations.

"Old man, I will become a legend today," said Jacques. "I will be the person who kills the legendary Orion!"

*SC*

"You will die!" shouted Adam as he swings his six arms at Vegeta.

With the swords in his hands, he tries to cut Vegeta in pieces, but the super saiyan manages to dodge each attack. Vegeta jumps back as Adam hits the ground with all six swords. The black hair man tries to pull his swords from the ground, but Vegeta intervenes before he has the chance.

The super saiyan breaks all six swords. Adam jumps back to avoid any attacks from Vegeta. However, Vegeta rushes at Adam. He does not allow his enemy any moment of breather.

Vegeta and Adam begin exchanging a series of punches. Each strike and block creates a small shockwave notify anyone nearby of the great fight. Adam's six arms begin to overwhelm Vegeta, but the super saiyan refuses to stay down. Vegeta strikes Adam in the stomach causing him to lend over holding his abdomen. The saiyan places his hands on Adam's chest with a smirk on his face.

"Big Bang Attack!" shouted Vegeta.

Vegeta unleashes the attack at point blank range. The moment he releases the attack he jumps back to avoid any damage resulting from the explosion. Vegeta waits for any signs of life. He frowns the moment he sees Adam appear with his chest bloody.

Adam holds his chest as he spits out blood. He will not fail Icarus now. They only need one more dragon ball. Two of the dragon balls are with Icarus and the rest are at their hidden base. It is only a matter of time before they get the last one.

"You will not stop me now," said Adam.

Vegeta glares at the man before him. However, he also notices that the black substance Adam used to form the extra four arms do not seem solid. The super saiyan smirks. His opponent is near his limits. Vegeta steps forward, but the moment he does, he begins to feel tired. At this moment, he realizes he must finish his opponent. His super saiyan 3 form is weakening. It will not be long until his transformation fails on him. The super saiyan flies towards Adam, who struggles to keep himself standing.

'_All right, bring it on you damn saiyan,'_ thought Adam.

Vegeta charges at Adam with his right fist reels back with a closed fist. Adam does the same thing swinging his right arm back putting as much power into the punch. Adam realizes he must put all the strength into this punch leaving his other five limbs powerless.

The ground rumbles with the tremendous power both fighters are putting into their hands. Inch by inch Vegeta approaches the black hair man with the intent to kill.

Vegeta shouts out as he swings his right arm forwards unleashing a powerful punch. Adam retaliates with his own powerful punch. At the same moment, both fighters strike each other. The force of the impact causes another massive shockwave knocking down anybody nearby.

Both Vegeta and Adam soar from each other. Since there are no buildings in the open field they are fighting in, there is nothing to stop them from flying a distance. Vegeta manages to control himself and stop his rapid flight.

Adam, on the other hand, has no ability to stop himself from soaring through the sky as he begins making a fast descent and slams into the ground creating a good size crater.

Yet, to Vegeta's surprise, Adam begins standing again. He must admit, this man has guts and courage. However, Vegeta will win the fight regardless of Adam's determination.

"I fight to honor my family," said Adam. "This is only the beginning of a war! Icarus promised my family ultimate power! I will help achieve that power!"

"I admit, your pride and courage is great, but you chose the wrong opponent," said Vegeta.

Adam begins running towards Vegeta. His vision blurs, but he manages to stay focus enough to locate Vegeta's position.

Vegeta side steps Adam's attack and then slams his fist into Adam's gut. The super saiyan smirks as he walks behind Adam and holds both arms forward. His hands touch around the wrist with his palms forward.

Adam's vision finally clears as he looks for Vegeta. He turns around as his face comes close to Vegeta's hands.

Suddenly, a yellow ball of energy forms between Vegeta's hands.

"You were a great opponent, but now you are finish," said Vegeta.

Adam tries to move his body, but his body has finally given out after Vegeta's punch. He knows this is the end for him.

"You might kill me today, but know this," started Adam. "This is only the beginning. I might not be there, but rest assures, you will face far stronger opponents."

"Then I will stand my ground and wipe them all off the face of this universe," said Vegeta.

The yellow ball of energy begins acting out of control as Vegeta finishes charging the attack.

"Final Flash!" shouted Vegeta unleashing one of his most powerful techniques.

The attack hits Adam at point blank range killing him instantly. The energy wave rages across the battlefield destroying anything it touches. Luckily, for the alliance, Vegeta managed to aim towards the Shadow Monsters killing some of the creatures in the process of the attack.

Vegeta stops his attack as he returns to his base form. He breathes heavily since the effects of the third form have weakened him. Despite Vegeta's massive attack, the sounds of battle continue. Vegeta sighs as he heads towards the main battle.

*SC*

A sound similar to explosions occurs as two fighter continue to battle for the fate of the world. Goku and Icarus clash in the sky unleashing every punch they can muster. Every punch Goku throws clashes with a punch thrown by Icarus. Small shockwaves occur as every fist collides, but neither fighter decides to back down.

Icarus breaks through the flurry of punches and connects with Goku's stomach. The yellow hair man uppercuts Goku in the chin, but the super saiyan uses the momentum to strike Icarus in the head with a powerful kick.

Both fighters begin falling towards the ground. Instantly, the two opponents begin fighting each other despite falling down towards the ground. Goku and Icarus jump away from each other and land on the ground safely. In a mere few seconds, the two fighters rush towards each other once again. They enter a deadlock with their hands. This fight has just become a show of strength.

"You are strong," said Icarus as he begins pushing Goku back. "However, you will not win today."

"We'll just have to see," replied Goku pushing back.

The ground begins shaking as pieces of the earth begin to defy gravity. Lightning forms around Goku and Icarus as sweat runs down both of their bodies. They grunt trying to overpower the other.

"You cannot win!" yelled Icarus. "You are nothing, but an ant in a war between lions and tigers! You and your family will die!"

"Nobody will touch my family!" shouted Goku. "I will not allow you anywhere near them!"

Goku knees Icarus in the stomach and follows the attack with a punch to the chin. Goku takes advantage and unleashes a flurry of punches.

Icarus grunts in pain, but he manages to grab Goku's arm sending a huge amount of electricity through the saiyan's body.

Goku opens his palms sending two Ki blast directly into Icarus forcing the yellow hair man to release the super saiyan. Icarus regains his composure and strikes Goku in the cheek with a mighty punch. However, as the saiyan falls down, he kicks Icarus in the abdomen sending the man straight into the ground. Goku soon falls into the ground as well, but neither fighter stay long as they jump back up and resume striking each other.

Icarus swings his right fist towards Goku, but the super saiyan dodges to the right avoid the attack. Soon, Goku returns to his previous position and swings his left fist, but Icarus blocks the punch with his right forearm. The saiyan and yellow hair man continue to exchange blows striking, dodging, and blocking.

Suddenly, Goku hits Icarus in the face. However, a pain surges through Goku's hand as Icarus knees Goku in the stomach and head butts the saiyan.

Both fighters jump back as they open their palms.

"Barrage Cannon!" shouted Icarus unleashing numerous energy attacks.

Goku unleashes a wave of continuous Kamehameha similar to Vegeta's super energy volley attack.

The barrage of energy attacks begins colliding causing explosions in the sky. The bright blue lights from Goku's numerous Kamehameha and the bright yellow lights from Icarus' Energy Barrage clash creating white lights of explosions. Rumbling noises occurs throughout the battlefield.

'_He is not tiring like before,'_ thought Icarus. _'It must be that tail. It has some sort of effect on his power stability.'_

Soon, both fighters stop their attacks.

"You are a powerful saiyan warrior," said Icarus. "I cannot allow you to leave this battle alive."

"I will not allow you to hurt anybody else!" shouted Goku.

Goku charges at Icarus. The yellow hair man prepares for another clash against Goku. Just as Goku approaches Icarus, the yellow hair man sends a bolt of lightning from his right hand hitting the super saiyan directly. However, the moment the attack strikes Goku, it goes right through him surprising Icarus.

"Afterimage," whispered Goku from behind Icarus.

Goku strikes Icarus from behind not allowing the yellow eye man to turn around. The super saiyan unleashes numerous fast attacks and then he grabs Icarus' left arm and swings the man three hundred sixty degrees four times. After the four turn, Goku releases Icarus towards the ground.

The yellow hair man hits the ground with tremendous force causing a massive crater of fifty yards. Icarus grunts in pain. He slowly stands up massing his left forearm.

Goku rushes towards Icarus. He powers up his right fist ready to finish off Icarus.

"Dragon Fist!" shouted Goku.

A golden dragon forms around Goku and charges towards Icarus. The yellow hair man places his hands on the ground.

"Eagle Lightning Shield!" shouted Icarus.

Icarus forms a powerful shield made of lightning in the form of an eagle. The eagle's wings form a protective shield around Icarus. Goku's dragon hits the shield, but Goku is unable to pierce it.

Goku tries to push forward, but Icarus holds his ground, but small cracks appear in his shield causing Icarus' eyes to widen.

'_My strongest shield,'_ thought Icarus. _'And he is breaking through it.'_

Goku shouts as he puts more power into his attack and finally breaks through Icarus' shield.

'_Oh crap,'_ thought Icarus.

Goku hits Icarus directly with his attack. The yellow hair man yells as the mighty dragon slams into him. He feels his body rip apart as the dragon roars.

After the attack finishes, Goku lands on ground with Gohan walking up to him. Gohan looks around hoping Icarus is dead this time.

"Is it over?" asked Gohan.

"I hope so," replied Goku.

The dust clears as Goku and Gohan see Icarus' burnt body on the ground. Goku's attack pierced Icarus through the stomach. Goku sighs in relief, but he places his hands to together and bows to Icarus. Even though they were enemies, Icarus was a powerful opponent.

However, Gohan continues gazing the area around him. Goku notices his son's actions.

"Did I miss something?" asked Goku.

"Icarus used a clone of his self and escape my attack before," replied Gohan.

Goku nods in understanding as the two saiyans look around the area. They continue to hear battle noises, but they focus on their current goals.

"Not bad," said a familiar voice.

Goku and Gohan turn around and see Icarus standing unharmed.

"I didn't expect to lose two of them," said Icarus. "I spent the past five days making those clones. It does not matter anyways since I have weakened you."

"I have enough power to beat you again," said Goku.

"How about us?" asked another familiar voice.

Goku turns to his right and notices two more Icarus standing next to each other.

"What in the world?" inquired Gohan.

"By the way, you might want to look over here," said another voice of Icarus.

Goku and Gohan turn to their left. The moment they do, they see three familiar figures.

"Chi-Chi, Bulma!" shouted Goku.

"Videl, Mom, Bulma!" shouted Gohan.

"We caught them as they left the city," said the one of the two Icarus holding the females down.

"Gohan," said Videl.

Each of the women seems badly injured. Bruises and blood covers their bodies as if somebody beat them enough to hurt, but not kill.

"Let them go!" yelled Goku.

Goku is not the type to lose control, but with three people, who can barely defend themselves against a powerful person will cause Goku to worry. However, Goku calms his anger as he tries to figure a way out of the situation.

The Icarus in front of the two saiyans raises his hand.

"Give me the women," said Icarus. "The four of you will kill these two fools."

The two Icarus holding the three women pick them up with ease and throw them to the Icarus who spoke.

Goku and Gohan use this chance to try to save the women, but the other two Icarus blocks their path. Four Icarus surround Goku and Gohan. The two saiyans prepare to battle against the army of yellow hair men. They only wonder if they can win.

"Are you ready Gohan?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, I think I rested enough," replied Gohan.

"Why didn't you kill us?" asked Bulma to Icarus.

"What is the fun in that?" replied Icarus. "I just want to see you and they suffer. This will show you fools that there is nothing you can do to stop me."

*SC*

"I thought you said you will kill me," said Orion as he punch Jacques in the face.

The white hair man lands on the ground with a bloody nose, but he stands back up. He stares at Orion with anger in his eyes. He is far younger than the old man is, yet he is having a difficult time beating him. Jacques has many years of experience, so, it should not matter how much more Orion has. Jacques has killed many powerful opponents. This man should not be any different.

"You seem a bit frustrated," said Orion with a knowing look.

Jacques grunts, but he breathes in and out. He calms down trying to figure a way to regain control of the situation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Jacques. "You are a senile old man."

"Hey, I'm not that old," said Orion. "I still have many years left in me."

Jacques charges at Orion with both of his hands forward. Suddenly, two bright lights occur as the attacks shoot towards Orion. The elder man jumps to the left avoid the laser lights. Three large paper seals appear between him and Jacques.

Jacques' eyes narrow as he performs hands signals and creates numerous light shards.

"Dodge this," said Jacques as he swings his hands forward.

Hundreds of light shards the size of footballs soars towards Orion, who continues to stand still. Orion raises his hands as numerous paper seals appear around him. The seals begin forming shields and block the light shards. Orion sweats as the shields begin cracking and the seals ripped by the shards. New seals form from white holes as they replace the ripped seals and create new shields.

Jacques notices the energy shield and narrows his eyes. How many of those seals does the old man have? If he remembers correctly, Icarus told him once that Orion uses the elements of time and space to transport the seals from a hidden area that Orion stores the seals. Unfortunately, Jacques cannot anything about it. However, using that technique drains its user of energy. Orion can only keep it going for so long.

"Burning Barrage!" shouted Orion shooting a wave of fire shoots towards Jacques.

Jacques realizes that he has no choice, but to dodge the attack. The moment he dodges, his light shards stop attacking Orion. During the attack, Jacques turned his attention away from Orion. Soon, he returns his attention to Orion's location, but the white hair man realizes Icarus' mentor is no longer standing in the same spot.

"Where did he go?" asked Jacques aloud.

The white hair man cannot believe the speed Orion is showing. How could he have not notice the elder man's movements? Jacques looks around him quickly hoping to find his opponent, but he is unable to find Orion.

"Looking for me?" asked Orion from behind.

Orion places a seal on Jacques' back. The older man jumps way as he says release. The seal explodes causing Jacques massive damage. Jacques lands on his knees clenching his fists as pain surges through his body. Fire erupts on his back as it spreads. By instincts, Jacques jumps onto his back putting the fire out before it spreads further.

Goten and Trunks continue to watch the battle. Their eyes are wide since they did not expect Orion to dominate Jacques, the man who has given them so much trouble.

Orion stares at Jacques, who begins to stand up, but at a very slow pace. The older man knows Jacques is near his end, yet he does not understand why the man will fight for Icarus so hard.

"I admire your determination, but this is a battle you cannot win," said Orion.

"Icarus took me from an alley and gave me a purpose," said Jacques. "I will not fail him here!"

Orion appears in front of Jacques with his hand on the white hair man's neck. Jacques stares at Orion without fear. This earns the elder man's respect. However, Jacques is too dangerous to leave alive.

"You are strong," said Orion. "However, you joined the wrong side. Icarus will kill every innocent life in this universe."

"This universe is already sick," replied Jacques. "Soon, everybody will suffer whether it is by my lord's hands or someone else."

Orion closes his eyes. His heart beat with agony for his past choice. If only he can go back in time, but it is not possible. All he can do is stop any possible damages that can occur in the future.

"You fought well," said Orion.

Trunks and Goten hear a crunching sound as Orion drops Jacques onto the ground. Jacques does not move at all. The white hair man has finally met his end.

Orion turns his attention towards the main city. It seems like his battle with Jacques has caused him to stray away from the city. He begins heading back to the northern front ignoring any soldiers on either side. Trunks and Goten follow the older man. They have had enough time to recover, but it will be quite a while before they can transform again.

*SC*

Goku lands on the ground on his back as he tries to breathe as best as he can. He has spent the last few minutes trying to fight against four Icarus. Each of them is powerful. The super saiyan looks to his right and notices Gohan helping him fight with the four Icarus.

Two Icarus strikes Goku from behind as Gohan receives the same attack. The two saiyans bump into each other.

"Lightning Wave!" shouted the four Icarus sending a wave of energy infused with lightning.

Goku and Gohan are unable to dodge any of the four attacks. The wave slams into both warriors. The lightning shocks their bodies as pain surges through them. One of the Icarus kicks Gohan in the stomach sending the half-saiyan soaring towards the sky. Another Icarus appears above Gohan and slams him towards the ground. Gohan hits the ground creating a crater.

Goku tries to help his son, but two Icarus interfere with his attempt forcing him to battle the two yellow hair men. In an instant, the full-blooded saiyan unleashes numerous punches against his two adversaries. However, one of the Icarus hits Goku in the back of the head and then follows up with a knee to the stomach. The second Icarus punches Goku in the face. The super saiyan sways backwards, but does not lose his ground. However, this does not last long as one of the Icarus hits Goku's right leg and the other Icarus clothesline Goku across the neck. Goku lands on the ground in pain. The two Icarus take advantage of the situation and knees Goku in the stomach and face.

Meanwhile, not too far away, the fifth Icarus watches the battle with a smirk on his face. This fight has been in his favor for quite a while. However, he does have to admit that the two saiyans are strong since most opponents would have died by this point. However, he knows even Goku will not be able to last much longer.

Goku unleashes a wave of energy pushing both Icarus away from him. He slowly stands up, but he continues to breathe heavily. He received tremendous damage. Icarus had infused lightning with each of those attacks.

Suddenly, a few explosions go off causing the super saiyan to look to his left. Gohan shoots a few Ki blasts against his two opponents. However, both Icarus dodge the attacks, but it is not a total waste. Gohan uses this chance to jump back and land next to Goku.

"How's your fight going?" asked Gohan.

"Not good," replied Goku.

The fifth Icarus continues his surveillance of the fight. Beside him, the three women watch with worry and fear. This fight has been one-sided and they know there is nothing they can do about it.

"Please, why do you have to do this?" asked Bulma.

"Simple, because they are a threat and must die," replied Icarus.

"No," said Bulma. "Why journey down this path?"

Icarus stares at the turquoise hair woman. She has to be kidding. Is she actually trying to appeal to his better nature? Is she trying to find a lost child in him? That person died a long time ago. He is no longer innocent. This woman cannot do anything about it.

"I do what I have to do to make a better universe. There is so much corruption in this world," said Icarus.

"In return for what?" questioned Videl. "Your plans will destroy everyone in this planet and the rest of the universe!"

"That's the whole point," replied Icarus while keeping his eyes on the battle. "To make a better universe, the corruption must first be destroyed."

Videl begins struggling against the ropes that Icarus placed her in, but she is unable to break through.

"Don't even try," said Icarus. "Those are magically ropes. Good luck trying to break through."

Icarus watches as Goku and Gohan begin unleashing numerous Ki blasts to fight off the four Icarus. However, one of the Icarus manages to pass through the attacks and hits Goku in the face. The super saiyans lands on the ground holding his face as the other three Icarus use this opportunity to attack Gohan. The first Icarus knees Gohan in the stomach. The second Icarus knees the young saiyan in the back of the head and the last Icarus punches him in the face.

Gohan lands on the ground trying to withstand the pain he is going through. However, one of the Icarus grabs Gohan's head and slams him into the ground. Goku stands back up, but it does not last long as one of the Icarus grabs his arm and swings him around. Icarus releases Goku, who flies towards Gohan.

The two saiyans hit each other and land on the ground. The four Icarus surround them as they raise their hands towards the sky. Lightning begins striking at high levels of the atmosphere, but those strikes soon come closer to the saiyans. Before the attacks have a chance to strike the two saiyans, four large Ki blasts hit all four Icarus.

The fifth Icarus starts looking around for the cause of the attacks. He turns his head up and notices Vegeta in the sky.

Vegeta lands on the ground as the four Icarus jump and land next to the fifth Icarus. Goku and Gohan stand back up as Vegeta lands in front of them. The saiyan looks back to the Son family.

"You two look like crap," said Vegeta.

"You don't look much better," replied Goku.

'_Great another one,'_ thought Icarus.

"Now, you must face of the prince of all saiyans!" shouted Vegeta. "I recommend you turn around and leave with your tail between your legs. If you don't, then I will personally use your lightning to pulverize you."

"Do you really think you can stop me?" asked Icarus.

"Yes," replied Vegeta.

Vegeta begins shouting as he increases his power. He turns into a super saiyan 3 by the end of the transformation. Goku walks to the right side of Vegeta and Gohan to the opposite side. The three super saiyans look at their opponents.

"By the way," said Vegeta. "You dare touch my woman! Release her before I come over there and beat you a pulp!"

"Uh, no," responded Icarus.

"Then let me!" shouted a voice behind Icarus.

Trunks hits Icarus in the face with the bottom of his feet. Goten arrives and grabs Chi-Chi. Krillin and 18 follow him grabbing Videl and Bulma respectively.

Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu land nearby. They see the damaged arena and they can only sigh at the sight.

"Why am I here?" questioned Yamcha.

"Don't worry, I don't think you'll die in one hit," replied Tien. "You know what. Never mind, you should just leave before you die again."

"Hey!" shouted Yamcha.

Goten, Krillin, and 18 release Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma. The three women run further away from the main battle.

"The three of you need to stay behind us," said Goku.

"Shouldn't we just leave?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Icarus try to attack you if we leave you undefended," replied Goku.

The five Icarus are about to charge when more Ki blast explode before them. They turn their attention to the source of the attack. Piccolo has return and lands next to the other Z Fighters.

Soon, Orion arrives and stands next to Goku. The five Icarus clench their hands. This was the last thing they wanted to do. One of the Icarus decides to gaze around the area. He notices the alliance beginning to push the Shadow Monsters back. His forces are losing.

"You've lost the battle," said Orion. "Our forces are about to win. Surrender now."

"You want me to surrender," said Icarus. "I think not. All I need is the last dragon ball, but I know I will not gain the ball if you fools stand in my way."

"You are outnumbered," said Orion. "Your two followers are dead. Your army defeated. There is no chance of victory for you."

Icarus smirks as he looks into Orion's eyes. The elder man thinks this battle is over. He is a fool to think such things. This fight is not over just yet. Icarus prepared for such a case.

"Do not think you won just yet," said Icarus. "Beat me if you can."

The Z Fighters surround Icarus. Even Goku and Vegeta know they need help to defeat this opponent.

The five Icarus stands back-to-back as they prepare for the final fight in the battle. They refuse to lose now when the dragon balls are within their reach.

Gold auras surround Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten. A white aura surrounds Gohan and the rest of the Z Fighters except 18.

The five Icarus dig their feet into the ground below them. One of the Icarus speaks to the Z Fighters.

"Bring it!"

*SC*

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 13. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Further Beyond

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, the Z Fighters prepare for the final showdown against Icarus and his clones. Icarus knows his forces are losing the battle against the alliance, but he refuses to lose just yet. Can the Z Fighters and their allies defeat Icarus? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 14: Further Beyond

The Z Fighters stay still as they wait for any movements from Icarus and his clones. Goku and Vegeta look towards each other and nod. Everyone only have so much energy left. They have to finish this battle as soon as possible. Goku and Vegeta charge at the five Icarus.

Icarus knows the two saiyan's charge starts the final confrontation.

Soon after the two saiyans charge, the rest of the Z Fighters rush towards the five Icarus.

Icarus and his clones raise both their hands and aim them towards the Z Fighters in every direction.

"Barrage Cannon!" shouted the five Icarus unleashing numerous energy attacks.

The Z Fighters and Orion begin dodging the attacks trying to avoid any serious injuries. The five saiyans manage to break through the barrage and intercept the five Icarus. Orion soon joins them in the fight as all fighters begin unleashing a series of attacks. The rest of the Z Fighters join the saiyans and Orion in the battle trying to use numbers to overwhelm their opponents.

Orion separates one of the Icarus from the group with Tien and Chiaotzu aiding him. Goten and Trunks join forces separating another Icarus from the group with Krillin and 18 helping. Gohan, Piccolo, and Yamcha fight together against a third Icarus. Vegeta fights one of the Icarus on his own, as does Goku.

*SC*

Orion summons his seals and uses them as shields as Icarus tries to strike him with his lightning.

"Lightning Seal: Activate!" shouted Orion.

A single seal unleashes an unlimited supply of lightning. Icarus raises an eyebrow as to why Orion will use lightning against him.

"Out of all people, you should know that lightning cannot hurt me," said Icarus.

"Who said anything about using lightning for offense," replied Orion.

Icarus unleashes another lightning bolt towards Orion, but the white-gray hair man snaps his fingers causing Icarus' attack to divert towards the seal.

"Oh great," said Icarus. "Fine, then handle this!"

Icarus unleashes his own energy attacks. Since it is not lighting base, Orion cannot use his seal to divert the attack.

"Weapons Seal: Activate!" shouted Orion. "Spear!"

Orion summons a seal and begins thrusting it at Icarus. The yellow hair man starts dodging the attack, but he counters with his own energy attacks. The attack hits Orion causing the elder man to stumble. Icarus uses this chance to attack him, but two Ki blasts hit Icarus on the back.

Tien arrives and kicks Icarus at the back of his head. Icarus lunges forward and lands on the ground.

Chiaotzu appears above Icarus and points his finger towards the yellow hair man. Icarus grunts, but jumps up and slams his head into Chiaotzu's stomach.

"Chiaotzu!" shouted Tien.

Orion stands back up and rushes towards Icarus. Meanwhile, Tien catches Chiaotzu, who was falling from the sky. Chiaotzu remains conscious, but his rubs his stomach in pain.

Orion appears in front of Icarus and begins thrusting his spear towards the yellow hair man. Again, Icarus begins dodging the attacks as Tien enters the battle and begins striking Icarus with punches and kicks.

*SC*

Goten and Trunks punch Icarus in the face sending the yellow hair man soaring into the ground. Krillin and 18 appears above Icarus and begin shooting Ki blasts from the distance.

Icarus moves out of the harm's way and begins flying towards the human and android. However, Goten and Trunks intervene.

"Big Tree Cannon!" shouted Trunks.

"Kamehameha!" yelled Goten.

The two attacks hit Icarus sending back to the ground.

"How much time do you think we have before we can fuse again?" asked Goten.

"I don't know," replied Trunks. "My guess is another fifteen minutes."

"You brats are dead," said Icarus.

The yellow hair man charges at the two young saiyans with lighting infused with his hands.

"Here he comes," said Trunks.

Icarus attempts to punch both children, but they managed to block the attack.

"Shocking day is it not?" asked Icarus.

Trunks and Goten stare at the yellow hair man in confusion, but suddenly they feel lightning jolt through their bodies. The two saiyans yell in pain, but their pain ends the moment Krillin and 18 shoot more Ki blasts towards his back.

Icarus stops his attack and turns towards the married couple. He grunts in annoyance and shoots lightning bolts towards the two fighters.

The two half-saiyans take advantage of the situation and begin attacking Icarus from the front. Due to their earlier close encounter with Icarus, they are able to attack him before he has a chance to avoid their attacks.

Trunks punches Icarus in the stomach. Goten hits the yellow hair man in the face. The three fighters begin unleashes numerous punches and kicks. Soon, Krillin and 18 join the fray as they try to overpower Icarus.

*SC*

Icarus punches Gohan in the face sending the half-saiyan into the ground. The ground beneath Gohan cracks under pressure of the impact. Icarus charges at him ready with a powerful punch. However, Piccolo and Yamcha intervenes unleashing Ki blasts against Icarus.

Icarus stops his attack as Gohan rushes towards him from beneath. Gohan upper cuts Icarus in the chin with Yamcha lifting his arm and hand towards the sky.

"Extra Large Spirit Ball!" shouted Yamcha.

The Ki ball hits Icarus in the back. The yellow hair man turns around with anger in his eyes. He cannot believe such a weakling has the nerve to strike him from behind with a weak attack.

Yamcha starts sweating with the gaze Icarus has just given him. He raises his hands towards Icarus and starts speaking.

"Not the stomach!" shouted Yamcha.

Icarus stares at the man in confusion. Why would he state such a thing?

Yamcha's unintentionally distraction gives Gohan and Piccolo the chance to strike the yellow hair man.

"You're dead," said Gohan in a dark tone and serious tone.

Icarus turns around in surprise. He let his guard down. How much more of a fool can he be?

Gohan punches Icarus the lower back causing the yellow hair man to gag. The half-saiyan appears in front of Icarus and unleashes numerous punches in the stomach. Then he upper cuts Icarus and follows the attack with a kick to the left arm.

Suddenly, two green hands appear on Icarus' shoulders and drag him towards the ground. Piccolo swings Icarus and slams him into the ground. The moment Icarus hits the ground, Piccolo uses enough strength to lift Icarus into the air, but he releases the yellow hair man.

Yamcha takes advantage of this situation charging towards Icarus.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" shouted Yamcha.

Yamcha hits Icarus with his famous technique hitting the yellow hair man with numerous attacks. Yamcha stops his attack and jumps backward to create a decent distance from Icarus.

Icarus slowly stands up with a dark stare. Yamcha's eyes widen, his attack hardly did any damage to his opponent.

"You are useless," said Icarus. "Your attacks did not do damage."

"How about mine?" asked Gohan from behind Icarus.

Icarus turns around only for Gohan to unleash a Kamehameha killing Icarus. The remaining pieces of body turn into lightning and disappear indicate another clone. Gohan clenches his hands since he hoped to have eliminated the original, but luck is not on his side.

"I'm alive!" shouted Yamcha.

Piccolo sighs at Yamcha's comment, but he decides not to say anything on that matter.

"We need to help the others," said Piccolo.

Gohan nods as Yamcha sighs. The three Z Fighters prepare to continue the battle.

*SC*

Vegeta and Icarus continue to exchange punches and kicks trying to overpower each other. Icarus slips through Vegeta's attacks and grabs the super saiyan's head.

"Electric Shock!" shouted Icarus.

Electricity runs through Vegeta's body causing him to shout in pain, but the super saiyan refuses to stay down. He places his hands on Icarus' chest and shoots two Ki blasts at the yellow hair man. This causes them to separate sending both fighters at opposite directions.

Vegeta lands on the ground below him coughing in the process. He manages to sit up and slowly begins standing to his feet. The sounds of battle become less as the alliance begins pushing the Shadow Monsters back. Vegeta rubs his face with his left wrist trying to get his eyes to focus. His ears continue to buzz from the electric currents that went through his body. The super saiyan grunts trying to focus his eyes. Vegeta's eyes finally restore to their formers selves as the super saiyan gazes upon Icarus, who continues to rub his chest. Icarus has caused so much trouble for Vegeta. This time the prince of saiyans will make sure to end this fool's life. Icarus will not escape.

"I think break time is over," said Vegeta. "You and I will end this fight once and for all!"

Icarus glares at the super saiyan. The man is annoying thinking he can win the fight. This fight will end in Icarus' victory. There is no way he will lose to the inferior saiyans.

Vegeta rushes towards Icarus, who enters a defensive position. Icarus raises his left arm upward while the left side of his body faces Vegeta and the right side away from Vegeta. Unknown to the super saiyan, the yellow hair man has an electrified right fist ready.

Icarus swings his right arm unleashing a powerful electric blast just as Vegeta is about to punch Icarus. However, the attack goes through Vegeta surprising the yellow hair man. Vegeta appears behind Icarus and grabs his left arm. Vegeta swings the yellow hair man three hundred sixty degrees and releases the arm after the first turn. Icarus continues flying until he begins hitting the floor numerous times.

Vegeta does not allow the opportunity to slip as he immediately charges at Icarus. He appears above the yellow hair man and points his hand at Icarus. A bright light forms in his hand.

"Big Bang Cannon!" shouted Vegeta.

The attack hits Icarus causing a massive explosion. After the attack, Vegeta lands on the ground nearby as he gasps for air. He only had a little amount of time to rest before returning to battle. Regardless, he must continue this fight. Sweat rolls down Vegeta's face as he waits for the cloud of dust to clear. Vegeta uses this time to gather energy as best as he can. He hopes he can increase the amount of time he has in this form.

Vegeta's eyes narrow when he notices Icarus appear from the dust. This man does not know when to die.

Icarus charges at Vegeta even though he stumbles a few times at the beginning, but he soon regains his strength and rushes at full speed. The yellow hair man clashes with Vegeta as the super saiyan holds on with all his strength. The ground beneath them cracks and defies gravity. Vegeta uses all of his strength to hold Icarus at bay. The two fighters stare at each other. Their eyes silently communicate with each other. They both know they must finish this fight. However, they are both determined to win, but only one shall survive.

Vegeta releases Icarus as the two fighters jump away from each other. However, this small distance does not last long as they rush forward. They clash and begin unleashing flurry of attacks. Suddenly, Icarus punches Vegeta in the stomach and follows the attack with an attack to the jaw. Icarus jumps above the super saiyan and kicks his opponent to the ground. Icarus lands onto Vegeta lifting his right hand towards the sky gathering electricity. He prepares to launch his fist into Vegeta's face, but the super saiyan open his eyes and in an instant raises his left hand sending a small and effective Ki blast into Icarus' face.

Icarus jumps back in pain while holding his face. Vegeta jumps up lifting his right hand towards the head of Icarus.

"Prepare for your final day of breath!" shouted Vegeta. "Final Shine Attack!"

Icarus removes his hands just in time to see the attack hit him directly in the face.

Vegeta returns to his base form landing on his right knee. The super saiyan 3 form has taken a lot of him. He just needs a few minutes to gather his strength before returning to battle.

He watches as Icarus' remaining body turns into lightning and disappears.

*SC*

Goten and Trunks continue their struggle against Icarus. The two super saiyans continue to assault the yellow hair man trying to stop him from countering. However, this plan does not work as Icarus upper cuts Trunks in the jaw while kneeing Goten in the face.

Krillin appears from behind unleashing numerous Ki blast. Icarus uses this opportunity to grabs Trunks and put him in the path of the Ki blasts. Krillin's eyes widen at the result of his attack.

Icarus releases Trunks, who begins shaking his head. Icarus kicks the super saiyan in the back sending the boy straight towards the ground below. 18 appears to Icarus' right hand side with both of her hands pointing towards the yellow hair man. She unleashes her Infinite Bullet technique.

Icarus begins blocking the Ki blasts with ease. However, this distracts him from Goten. The young saiyan charges at Icarus striking his big head into Icarus' back. This attack results in 18's blasts hitting Icarus head on.

Trunks returns to battle with both of his hands together. He slams his fist into Icarus' face. Icarus soars towards the ground hitting it with amazing force.

At this moment, Trunks and Goten feel the time is right. They look at each other and nod. There might not be another chance. They land on ground with Krillin and 18. They enter their fusion stance.

"Fu."

"Sion."

"Ha!"

The moment their fingers touch, a bright light occurs as Krillin feels their power skyrocket. He and 18 notice Icarus stand back up.

"I'm back!" said Gotenks with a smirk.

Gotenks charges at Icarus not giving the man a chance to counter.

"Come on, give me a challenge!" yelled Gotenks.

Icarus appears in front of Gotenks and begins beating the young saiyan. He elbows the fused saiyan in the top of the head.

"Okay," said Gotenks. "You've proven your point."

The two fighters separate waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Gotenks launches a Ki blast as Icarus unleashes a lightning bolt. The two attack clashes causing a small explosion. Both fighters use this as a chance to strike. They clash unleashing punches and kicks.

Icarus punches Gotenks in the face.

Gotenks knees Icarus in the stomach.

Icarus upper cuts Gotenks.

Gotenks elbows Icarus in the face.

Icarus head butts Gotenks.

Gotenks punches Icarus in the arm.

The two fighters begin grappling trying to force an opening on their opponent. Krillin and 18 continue to watch the conflict waiting for any opportunity to aid the super saiyan. However, they only hope their interference can do anything for their ally.

The two fighters jump away as they stare at each other. Icarus begins shooting lightning bolts as Gotenks dodges the attack as best as he can. During the dodges, he comes closer to Icarus trying to find an opening to attack. However, Icarus counters with a punch to the face.

"Destructo Disk!" shouted Krillin launching his famous attack.

Icarus jumps above the attack. He watches as the disk passes below him. However, he immediately hears another buzzing sound. He turns around and barely ducks below another disk. After the yellow hair man avoids the attack, he looks towards the direction the attack came from and notices Android 18.

Another buzzing noise alerts the man as he barely dodges another Destructo Disk. He notices Krillin is no longer in the spot as before.

Suddenly, multiple rings of energy surround Icarus entrapping. The rings turn into a cocoon, but a long one.

"Oh man, I thought it was going to turn into a ball," said a disappointed Gotenks. "Oh well, I need a name for this attack. Last year, I called it the Charging Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball, but the name won't work this time."

Android 18's right eyebrow twitches as she becomes annoy by Gotenks' argument to himself.

"Just throw the damn thing!" shouted 18.

"Sheesh, at least I know who wears the pants in that marriage," said Gotenks.

"Hey, I heard that!" shouted a far off Krillin.

Gotenks grabs the cocoon and throws it toward the ground. It explodes the moment it touches the ground creating a massive explosion. The three Z Fighters wait for the result of the attack. Unfortunately, Icarus appears from the rumble, but many injuries on his body.

Gotenks grunts in annoyance, but charges at Icarus. The two fighters clash in another round of attacks, but the young super saiyan realizes Icarus is moving slow. This is his chance to eliminate the man. It is now or never.

Gotenks jumps away as Krillin and 18 begin shooting Ki blasts at the yellow hair man. Gotenks appears behind Icarus. The young saiyan smirks as he forms a large blue ball of energy in his hands.

"I always wanted to do this," said Gotenks.

"Buster Kamehameha!" shouted Gotenks.

Icarus hears the attack and turn around to block it. However, he did not expect the super saiyan to unleash it almost at point blank range.

'_Damn,'_ thought Icarus.

The attack hits Icarus head on killing him instantly. Gotenks stops his attack and points the peace sign towards Krillin and 18. However, Gotenks becomes serious as he looks for his next target. The battle is not over yet.

*SC*

Goku slams his elbow into Icarus' back sending the man to the ground. Goku stares at Icarus with confusion in his eyes. For some reason, this Icarus seems weaker than the one he fought before. Why is that? Goku does not understand the reason, but he decides to keep moving onward with the battle. This man is still dangerous. Goku lands on the ground, but this move does not last long as he charges at Icarus.

The yellow hair man barely manages to stand up as the super saiyan hits Icarus in the stomach causing him to soar across the battlefield. At the last moment, Icarus turns his body and lands on the ground with his feet. Icarus breathes heavily. He stands straight up looking towards Goku. The super saiyan has caused him many problems throughout this battle. He knows the saiyan must die before he becomes too powerful.

'_Now I understand why Orion is on this planet,'_ thought Icarus. _'This man before me has the power to change this universe. I cannot allow him to live after this battle. Even if I fail in my mission, Goku must die.'_

"All right, Son Goku," said Icarus. "Regardless if I win or lose this battle. I will win this fight!"

Icarus charges at Goku with all of his might. Goku rushes forward as well. Soldiers nearby hear two loud noises as if two jets are about to do battle.

Lightning covers Icarus' hands as he and Goku clash creating a shockwave. The two fighters begin exchange punches and kicks as they block or dodge each other. Both fighters enter a struggle as they hold each other's hands in an attempt to overpower the other. Electricity forms around their hands as the ground beneath shakes under their power. Hairs on nearby soldiers stand up as electrical charges soar in nearby areas. The ground begins cracking causing dust particles to fly upwards, for a moment.

Goku and Icarus stare at each. Their eyes connect while a silent conversation occurs between them. Their eyes alone pass on information as if indicating only one of them will win this fight. Goku's golden aura surrounds him as a yellow aura surrounds Icarus.

Suddenly, the two fighters release their deadlock and begin another round of exchanging attacks. Icarus upper cuts Goku and follows his attack with kick to the stomach sending the super saiyan flying. Icarus catches to the saiyan hammers him towards the ground.

Goku lands on the ground creating a decent size crater, but he knows not to stay too long in the same spot.

From above, Icarus places his hands together. An energy ball forms in his hands as he slows parts his body. He ball forms into an eagle.

"Take this!" shouted Icarus. "Eagle Blaster!"

Icarus shoots the eagle towards the planet. He does not plan to destroy the planet, but a good size of the surrounding area will disappear.

Immediately, Goku jumps back to his feet. He enters his famous stance preparing to defend against the monstrous blast.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Goku.

Goku unleashes his famous technique hoping he will stop Icarus' attack.

The two attacks clash in the sky as Goku struggles with his blue beam against Icarus' yellow beam. The two attacks continue to grow as both fighters put more into their beams. However, the struggle becomes too much as the energy attacks explode in midair causing a huge shockwave to soar throughout the battlefield.

However, neither Goku nor Icarus lose their ground and instantly charge towards each other. They end up punching each other in their left cheeks creating another shockwave, but a far smaller scale than the previous explosion. Both fighters begin descend towards the ground, but they manage to resume their fight, despite their fall.

Goku grabs Icarus' head, but the yellow hair man unleashing electric shocks forcing the super saiyan to release his hold. Icarus slams his fist into Goku's stomach causing him to spit out blood. The yellow hair man swings his left fist towards Goku's face, but the saiyan catches it before impact. Suddenly, Goku's eyes widen causing Icarus confusion. However, this confusion turns into pain as an unknown explosion occurs in Icarus' face. The yellow hair man flies away from Goku trying to figure out how Goku damaged him.

Goku smirks after using his Invisible Eye Blast. It is not a powerful technique, but it can catch many people off guard. The saiyan does not waste his opportunity and zooms towards Icarus. He must end this fight right now. Yellow Ki forms around Goku's right hand. He extends his right arm and aims it at Icarus.

"Dragon Fist!" shouted Goku.

Goku's powerful technique wraps around Icarus causing the pain to struggle against it. From above, the golden dragon looks upon its prey. There is no escape for Icarus. The dragon roars as he soars downward towards its trapped opponent.

Icarus knows he has no chance of escape. It is over for him, but the battle is not lost yet. Icarus starts laughing, as the dragon slams straight into him killing him instantly.

Goku stops his attack as he watches the ruin body of Icarus turn into lightning and disappears.

This was another clone, which means Goku wasted energy on a clone. The super saiyan grunts, but decides to find another Icarus to fight.

*SC*

Icarus holds the spear of Orion and breaks it in half. He hates long-range weapons, but he has already come to terms that many opponents he face might use such a weapon.

Orion groans in annoyance, Icarus just snapped his favorite spear. Fortunately, he has many other weapons to use.

Tien arrives to the right of Icarus and begins clashing with the yellow hair man, but Icarus knocks Tien away from him.

Just as Icarus is about to charge at Orion, he stops and gazes behind him. He sighs in disappointment, but his expression returns to normal after a few seconds.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Orion.

"My clones have all died," said Icarus.

"I know," replied Orion.

Icarus raises an eyebrow at his former master. The old man knew he is the original Icarus. Then again, this man trained him for ten years. It is only right that Orion knows some of Icarus' secrets. However, his former relationship with Orion will not stop him from killing the old man.

"Let's say with finish this?" inquired Orion.

"Wow, something we agree on," replied Icarus.

The two fighters charge at each other, but the moment they come close enough, Orion disappears causing Icarus to stop his advance. The yellow hair man turns around looking for the older man.

"Sword!" shouted Orion from above Icarus.

The yellow hair man barely avoids the blade of the sword, but Orion does not ease on his attack. The white-gray hair man swings his sword at Icarus trying to get a deathblow, but the yellow eye man refuses to die.

Icarus grabs the blade with both hands, but it leave him undefended. Orion releases his sword and slams his fist into Icarus' stomach. This move causes Icarus to lose his grip on the sword. Orion flies a bit to grab the sword. However, the moment he touches the sword he releases it by reflex. The sword sent a jolt of shock.

"Your seal only works with large amounts of lightning. However, small amounts of lightning are undetectable," explained Icarus.

Orion's eyes widen. Icarus figured out the weakness of the seal in such a short amount of time. Icarus is definitely a strategist at his best.

Icarus takes advantage of Orion's shock and attack the older man. The yellow hair man slams his right fist into Orion's stomach and follows it with a punch to the jaw.

Orion lands on the ground holding his jaw. Icarus does not allow the older man to rest. The yellow hair man appears next to Orion's lightning seal. He grabs the seal causing numerous lightning to shoot out of the seal. He begins absorbing the lightning.

Orion's eyes widen. The lightning within the seal should be under his control. How is the man taking it?

Tien and Chiaotzu arrive to stop Icarus, but the yellow hair man sends bolts of lightning hitting the two Z Fighters away from him. After the lightning show, neither fighter move from their position. Immediately, Icarus returns to his objective.

"If you are confused, just let me tell you," said Icarus. "I knew one day I will fight you. I began training myself to absorb lightning from seals."

"Dispel!" shouted Orion causing his seal to disappear.

Icarus charges at Orion as the older man tries to prepare for the next encounter. With his new strength, Orion is barely able to see his opponent, but he does not allow any openings to present itself.

"Axe!" shouted Orion.

Orion's other seal on the battlefield glows purple as an axe appears in Orion's right hand. Orion swings the axe hitting Icarus at the neck the moment the yellow hair man appeared close enough to the older man.

However, Orion's eyes widen as the blade of the axe breaks upon impact with Icarus' neck. However, a small amount of blood does drip from the area of impact. Icarus grabs Orion's right hand and applies pressure. Icarus slams his fist into Orion's stomach.

Suddenly, a paw slams into the face of Icarus sending the unprepared man stumbling a few feet. Orion jumps away from Icarus and lands breathing heavily after the hit to his stomach.

Eolin, Orion's general stands in front of the older man. The lion stares at Icarus with determine eyes.

"You dare stand in my way?" inquired Icarus.

Eolin shakes a bit knowing he stands no chance against the yellow hair man, but his race nearly suffered annihilation by the hands of Icarus and his allies in the previous war. He will not let this man take another life important to him. Orion saved Eolin many years ago and the lion will do anything to repay the older man.

"You know you do not stand a chance," said Icarus.

"I know," replied Eolin. "However, as a lion, I will protect my pride! Orion is not the same species, but he has become like family over the years."

Eolin extends arms forward. Suddenly, a bright light occurs as a weapon appears in his hands. It is time for battle. Eolin holds his spear forward. The lion charges at the yellow hair man. The two clash, but Icarus smiles throughout the conflict.

Eolin uses his right arm to hold the spear while thrusting the weapon. He releases his left hand and shoots small energy blasts. However, the yellow hair man easily dodges every attack the lion throws at him.

The lion attempts another thrust, but misses as Icarus side steps the attack. He grabs the spear and snaps the weapon into two, separating the blade from the rest of the weapon.

Eolin does not let this maneuver get to him as he continues his attack with his paws. Icarus jumps above Eolin and swings his right leg at the lion hitting Eolin in the left arm.

A loud crushing occurs at impact while Eolin yells in agony. Icarus has broken his arm. The yellow hair man pushes the lion to the ground and prepares for the killing blow, but Orion intercepts and begins unleashing numerous attacks.

"You've gotten weak," said Icarus. "I cannot believe Wotan lost to you, but I am far stronger than he is."

Orion swings his right fist towards Icarus, but the yellow hair man blocks the attack and then unleashes a powerful punch to the elder man's chin. Immediately, Icarus places his left hand onto Orion's chest.

"Energy Lightning Strike!" shouted Icarus.

The yellow hair man unleashes a powerful energy attack infused with lightning. An explosion occurs at impact as Icarus falls back to avoid any counterattacks from Orion.

Orion opens his eyes. His ears ring from the noise of the explosion and pain surging through his chest. He tries standing up, but any attempt causes massive pain at this chest.

Two feet lands before Orion, who is face first to the ground. He barely manages to lift his head noticing the familiar yellow clothing of Icarus.

"This is the end for you, old man," said Icarus.

Icarus charges his right hand with lightning ready to pierce Orion from the back, but Eolin intervenes once again. The lion unleashes numerous punches and kicks trying to get a decent hit on the yellow hair man. However, Icarus breaks through Eolin's assault and swings his right arm forward.

Eolin's eyes widen as he begins feeling his body go numb. Icarus pulls his hand back watching the lion land on the ground facing towards the sky.

Orion watches as the lion he took in as a child sacrifices his own life to save a foolish old man.

"Eolin!" shouted Orion.

Icarus walks backwards as he creates distance between himself and Eolin. He allows Orion to approach Eolin.

"Why did you do this?" asked Orion.

"Because you gave me a life to be proud of," replied Eolin coughing up blood.

"Eolin, hold on," said Orion. "Don't die. Your family still needs you."

"I hate t-to leave t-them b-behind," said Eolin. "However, m-my son s-should be able to t-take care of the p-pride. I w-want to t-thank you, O-Orion, for g-giving me a family."

Eolin's eyes close for the final time as his body goes limp. Orion holds the lion's head to his chest. Eolin was not the same species, but he was a son to him.

Icarus watches the scene before him. He closes his eyes remembering a fateful day in his past, but he refuses to say it aloud.

Orion releases Eolin as he slowly stands up. The pain in his chest continues to throb, but he does a good job ignoring it.

"For those who gave their lives," said Orion. "I will stop you."

"You won't do it alone," said another voice.

Orion turns to his right noticing Tien and Chiaotzu return to the battle. Yamcha, Krillin, and 18 land next to the two fighters. Soon, the saiyans arrive to battle. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks join the group. A few seconds later, Piccolo enters the fray.

From afar, Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi continue to watch the conflict. They would have escaped a long time ago, but they feared coming across any Shadow Monsters despite the alliance fighting.

The Z Fighters have Icarus outnumbered. The yellow hair man begins walking backwards to create more distance between him and the Z Fighters. He did not expect the battle to end up the way it did. His forces are all defeated. However, he did come up with a plan for such a situation.

"This is one last shot," said Icarus.

Orion narrows his eyes as Icarus begins gathering energy. He tries to figure out where Icarus is gathered the energy.

"By the way," said Icarus loud enough for the Z Fighters to hear. "All those clones you defeated have released electric charges into the sky. This has caused a powerful lightning storm."

The Z Fighters look towards the sky as a lightning storm begins. Suddenly, the lightning hits Icarus one after another.

Orion can feel Icarus' power increase. However, he does not know if the Z Fighters can feel a difference. By the looks on their faces, it shows nothing, but confusion.

Icarus smirks as his power increased dramatically. The enemies before him do not release the threat they are under.

The Z Fighters decide enough is enough. The saiyans all increase their powers as far as they can go. Every Z Fighter begins shooting Ki blasts at Icarus. One explosion after another occurs. The Z Fighters do not stop their attacks as they hope to damage Icarus.

Goku, Gohan, and Gotenks stand in front of the group preparing for the family's famous technique.

"Kamehameha!" shouted the three fighters.

The Kamehameha blast hits Icarus and causes another explosion. As the dust clears, every Z Fighter's eyes widen, as Icarus stands untouched.

The yellow hair man stares at the fighters with seriousness in his eyes. This is his true power, but it is only a temporary increase in power. However, he made sure the power would last at least two hours. This should be more than enough time to destroy his enemies.

"It is my turn," said Icarus.

In a flash, Icarus appears in front of Goku knocking the super saiyan down to the ground. The yellow hair man attacks Gohan and Gotenks down. Immediately, Icarus rushes towards Vegeta hitting the super saiyan with lightning bolts. He passes Vegeta and attacks the weaker members of the Z Fighters.

"Lightning Flash!" shouted Icarus.

Lightning bolts from the sky strike Krillin, 18, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu causing them to fall to the ground. Icarus is surprise nobody died, but he does not have these fighters the chance to get back up. However, Piccolo attacks Icarus.

"Special Beam Cannon!" shouted Piccolo.

The energy beam soars towards Icarus, but the yellow hair man simply deflects the attack. Piccolo's eyes widen at the result of the attack.

Icarus appears in front of Piccolo striking the namek in the stomach. The yellow hair man grabs Piccolo's head and rams him into the ground.

Gohan and Gotenks return to battle and begin assaulting Icarus, who dodges with little effort. The two saiyans notice the increase of power. Vegeta attacks Icarus from behind followed by Goku. The four saiyans do their best to overpower Icarus, but the yellow hair man does not give in so easily. In one swift move, Icarus knocks Gohan and Gotenks down to the ground. He follows his attack with a strike to Vegeta and Goku.

A blast hits Icarus at the back causing him to turn around. He notices Krillin barely able to stand. Tien and Chiaotzu shoot their own attacks followed by Yamcha and 18.

Icarus grunts in annoyance as he launches a powerful lightning attack knocking all the Z Fighters back down.

Goku appears and strikes Icarus in the face, but the yellow hair man appears unharmed. Icarus kicks Goku in the stomach sending the super saiyan a few yards away.

"Vegeta!" shouted Goku. "Fusion!"

Vegeta nods his head in understanding. He hates performing that technique ever since Goku showed it to him. However, at this moment, there is no other choice.

Icarus overhears Goku's strategy. The two children fusion should not cause a problem, but he cannot allow the two strongest saiyans perform the technique. Icarus charges to interrupt the technique.

Gohan and Gotenks intervene to give the two older saiyans the chance to fuse. However, Icarus phases right by them.

The yellow hair man appears behind Vegeta. He grabs the full-blooded saiyan's head and slams him into the ground. The force of the impact causes a small crater to form around the area of impact. Vegeta's yellow hair turns back to normal indicating the man is no longer conscious.

Bulma's eyes widen at the result of the attack. Her hands clench. Her husband is in trouble. If only she could invent something to counter Icarus' lightning attacks, but she cannot do anything now.

Gotenks slams his head into Icarus, but the yellow hair man does not falter.

Icarus turns around grabbing Gotenks by his long hair. He begins twirling the young saiyan three hundred sixty degrees around three times. Icarus releases Gotenks sending the fused saiyan soaring into Gohan, who attempted to aid the young saiyan.

Goku appears behind Icarus and swings his right fist towards the yellow hair man. Icarus turns around and stops the attack. Goku struggles to release his hand from Icarus' grip, but the man refuses to release Goku. Icarus charges up his right and strikes Goku with a powerful lightning attack. Goku grunts in pain as Icarus punches him again. The yellow hair man grabs Goku's head and knees him in the face.

Gohan appears and attacks Icarus. The yellow hair man manages to block Gohan's initial punch and counters with a kick to the stomach.

Gotenks returns and begins unleashing numerous Ki blasts. However, lightning strikes Gotenks from the sky. A few seconds later, Icarus appears behind Gotenks placing his hands on the young saiyan holding the young boy in a full nelson.

Gotenks attempts break from the hold, but it seems Icarus is stronger than he is.

"Shocking is it not?" inquired Icarus in Gotenks' left ear.

Icarus sends bolts of lightning through Gotenks causing the super saiyan to shout in pain. Goku and Gohan charge towards Icarus to free Gotenks. However, the yellow hair man notices the two saiyans and releases bolts of lightning from his body stopping the two saiyans.

Gotenks continues to struggle against the stronger opponent, but soon his body becomes numb. A few seconds later, Gotenks returns to his base form as he tries to retain his consciousness. Soon after, the fused saiyan becomes two separate saiyans. Goten and Trunks land on the ground unconscious.

Goku and Gohan breathe heavily. This entire fight has been one-sided. Only two fighters remain.

Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma watch in horror. Their friends and family lost easily. They can do nothing to aid them.

Bulma turns to her left noticing Orion standing up with difficulty. The elder man begins walking towards the battle.

Orion places one foot in front of another other trying to gain the strength needed to help the saiyans.

'_I am beyond my prime,'_ thought Orion.

Icarus runs towards the two saiyans. Goku and Gohan begin blocking Icarus' attack. However, each block results in electric shock. The amount of electricity is high causing them both of them pain.

Icarus appears above Gohan and slams his right knee into the half-saiyan's face. Gohan stumbles as Icarus sends a powerful energy ball infused with lightning into Gohan's chest.

"Gohan!" shouted Videl.

The young woman tries to run towards Gohan, but a seal appears above her and lands onto her holding her down.

"He needs me!" shouted Videl.

"You'll die," said Orion from afar.

Gohan lands on the ground with his chest bloody from the attack. He tries to move, but he finds his body unresponsive. Icarus walks towards the saiyan preparing for the final blow. However, Goku kicks Icarus in the left side sending the yellow hair man away from Gohan.

Icarus stands back up with little damage done to his body.

Goku looks around and notices his fallen comrades. Orion slowly walks towards him, but everyone who is a fighter is down. Goku knows this battle is not going well.

"Now do you understand your weakness," said Icarus. "Your friends and family have failed. You have failed. Soon, your planet will die along with you. None of you had the chance to beat me. I will kill you, then your sons, wife, and friends."

"Buu beat you," said a voice behind Icarus.

Icarus turns around only for a fist in a yellow glove to punch him. Icarus stumbles back as Majin Buu arrives to the battle. Buu unleashes numerous punches and begins pushing Icarus back.

Hercule arrives to help the fallen Z Fighters. He gathers the fighters and puts them together.

"This is a lot of work," said Hercule.

Orion releases Videl, who runs to Gohan and drags him towards Hercule. Chi-Chi and Bulma take their respective sons to Hercule.

"Goku," said Orion as he approaches the saiyan.

"You need to dig deep inside and unleash your full strength," said Orion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Goku.

"Trust me," said Orion. "Unlock your full power. Close your eyes and focus in your inner energy."

*SC*

Buu and Icarus clash, but anybody could see Icarus overpowering Buu.

"Die, you pink blob!" shouted Icarus.

Icarus sends bolts of lightning into Buu's left arm roasting it. Buu yells, but it begins smirking. Icarus raises an eyebrow as Buu pulls off the arm and easily regenerates the arm.

'_Regeneration, that is something I should keep in mind,'_ thought Icarus.

The yellow hair man raises his arm towards the sky. Lightning strike from above and hits Buu. Icarus charges at Buu and unleashes numerous punches.

"Die you fool!" shouted Icarus.

Icarus does not allow Buu any chance to counter, but the pink monster does not give in.

*SC*

Goku opens his eyes and realizes the area is where his grandfather raised him. He walks towards the small building he lived inside for a while.

"Goku," said a familiar voice.

Goku turns around and notices Gohan. The older man wears his usual uniform. He approaches boy he adopted.

"Are you here for your true power?" asked Gohan.

"Yes," replied Goku.

Gohan closes his eyes. His grandson has finally come to unleash his saiyan powers.

"Why are you here?" asked Goku.

"I am a figure of your soul simply taken the form of somewhere close to you," said Gohan. "I am here to warn you that the power you seek will corrupt you mind. You must remember who you are. Do not let the darkness overcome you."

"I won't," said Goku.

"Very well and good luck," said Gohan.

Gohan moves to side as Goku walks into the small building. He opens the door and the moment he does, a large amount of power surges from the inside of the building. The power surrounds Goku and then it enters his body. Goku can feel his body become stronger. He closes his eyes as darkness erupts around him.

*SC*

Goku opens his eyes. He wonders when he landed on his back, but he looks towards the sky. Suddenly, a familiar shape forms in the sky Goku realizes it is a moon.

Nearby, Orion's hands are together as a large seal behind him produces a light, which aims towards the sky. He is producing a moon.

Goku's eyes become red as he breathing becomes ragged. Suddenly, Goku roars, catching the attention of everybody conscious on the field.

Icarus kicks Buu away sending the pink monsters to the ground. Buu has a hard time standing as Hercule runs to his friend.

Icarus turns his attention away from the pink monster. He turns towards Goku. Icarus decides to rush towards the saiyan to see what is happening. As he closes the gap, he notices the change in Goku.

Since there has been no saiyan transformation during the past year, Icarus has no idea what is happening here.

Goku roars again, as power erupts from him. His body becomes bigger as fur begins to cover him.

"What is this?" wondered Icarus.

Goku begins to stand up as his body forms into an ape. His brown fur becomes gold as the giant ape roars. Goku begins stomping creating craters in the area beneath him. Luckily, Hercule and the women moved the Z Fighters away from the battle but close enough to see the fight.

"Goku," said Chi-Chi.

Goku begins shooting energy blasts from his mouth causing destruction far away from the battle.

Icarus stares at the out of control saiyan. He does not have to do anything. The saiyan will destroy everything for him.

'_Fools,'_ thought Icarus as he prepares to make a decent distance.

"Chi-Chi," said Bulma noticing Chi-Chi's demeanor.

Chi-Chi's hands clench as she begins running towards Goku. Videl and Bulma try stopping her, but they fail to catch the woman. Videl begins to fly after Chi-Chi while Bulma stays behind since she cannot catch up.

Goku continues to rampage around the area as Orion tries to calm the saiyan.

"Goku, remember who you are!" shouted Orion.

Goku swings his right arm hitting Orion. Orion lands on the ground barely able to move.

"Goku, stop this instant!" shouted a familiar voice to the giant ape.

Goku's hairs shoot straight up trying to figure out the familiar voice. The giant ape begins looking around for the source of the voice.

"Goku, please remember," said the voice.

Goku turns his head down and notices Chi-Chi. Videl stands out of Goku's view, but close enough to save Chi-Chi if needed.

Goku moves his head closer to Chi-Chi. He roars at the woman, but Chi-Chi remains firm. Her heart continues to pound, but she refuses to leave her husband in such a state.

Finally, Goku's head stops in front of Chi-Chi. His bright red eyes stare at the woman, who stares back. This woman seems familiar to him, but he cannot remember. All he can think of is destruction.

Chi-Chi reaches her hand towards Goku. She places it on his mouth letting her hand rub his skin smoothly.

For some reason, Goku feels warmth from the touch. The ape's original intention was to kill the woman, but now he cannot.

Tears run down Chi-Chi's cheeks. Her eyes beg Goku to return to his original state of mind. She places her left hand on Goku's skin. The giant ape calms down as the woman places her cheek on him.

"Remember Goku," said Chi-Chi. "Remember the man you are. My friend, my husband. Remember your children, your friends, me. Remember the people you protected, the people you are trying to save. Remember yourself. You are not this monster. You are my husband, a man, saiyan. I hate to admit it, but you are a warrior. Protect us as the person you truly are."

Chi-Chi releases Goku as she steps back with tears continuing their journey down her cheeks. Goku watches the woman. Her touch reminds him of something. The best closes his eyes as numerous flashes run through his mind of people. Who are these people? Suddenly, the flashes stop at three people.

"Father!" shouted the older boy.

"Dad!" shouted the younger boy.

"Goku!" shouted the woman.

"Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi," said Goku. "My family."

Suddenly, other people appear, each of them with smiles on their faces.

"Remember Goku," said the group of people.

"My friends," continued Goku.

Goku closes his eyes. The darkness around him becomes lighter. His body becomes lighter. It is time.

"My family and friends need me," said Goku.

The giant ape roars again as it releases even more power. Videl rushes in and saves Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi struggles a bit, but the next shockwave sends both women crashing to the ground.

The Earth shakes again as Goku continue his roars. His body shrinks, but the Earth continues shaking. Lightning strikes from the sky above as water rampage the seas. Even more power releases into the atmosphere. Goku's roars become smaller, but by no means stop.

Icarus watches in amazement. He has no idea what is going on. This is something he did no prepare for. What is happening?

Chucks of earth defy gravity as water erupts from open pathways in the ground. Black hair forms around Goku's head as his fur becomes red. His orange Ki pants seem to reappear magically along with his shoes. His tail turns red as red lines appear around his eyes.

Icarus's eyes remain widened. He cannot believe what is happening before him. It seems like Goku has gone through another transformation.

Suddenly, the Earth stops shaking as everything calms down. Goku remains standing with the usual super saiyan aura. He slowly opens his eyes and stares at Icarus. It is as if Goku's fatigue has disappeared.

"Chi-Chi," said Goku gaining the attention of his wife. "Thank you."

Chi-Chi smiles as she allows Videl to lift her and fly away from the battle.

Goku smiles for a moment before his lips return flat.

Icarus stares at the newly formed super saiyan. He did not know about this form.

Goku looks to his hands. Power surges through his body. It is now or never. Icarus must die before anybody else suffers from his wrath.

"It ends now," said Goku.

Icarus stares in disbelief. Goku regained his confidence in one transformation. However, Icarus agrees with the saiyan. It must end now.

"Very well," said Icarus. "This will be the final fight."

Goku and Icarus stare at each other. They walk towards the other in slow motion.

The true final fight begins now.

*SC*

**A/N: This is definitely the longest chapter for The Saiyan Warrior. I had to listen to SSJ3 Power up for the ssj4 transformation. Nevertheless, I did change a lot regarding the first use of ssj4. Regardless, I thank everyone for reading the chapter and please review for the next chapter shall be the final chapter for The Saiyan Warrior.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Great Saiyan

The Saiyan Warrior

**A/N: On this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, Goku has achieved the Super Saiyan 4 form. Goku and Icarus fight the final battle that will determine the fate of the planet. Who will win? Find out on this chapter of Dragon Ball Z, The Saiyan Warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball series.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

"Special Communication"

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 15: A Great Saiyan

Shockwaves continuously occur as two powerful fighters clash in the sky. Goku and Icarus exchange punches and kicks. Lightning forms around Icarus. Every contact Goku makes with Icarus causes the saiyan a bit of pain, but he is able to ignore it as he pushes forwards against Icarus.

Icarus punches Goku in the stomach and then strikes the super saiyan across the face. He wonders what this new form is. It is different from the previous forms of Goku. Regardless of looks, Goku has become stronger. Icarus did not expect this. Luckily, his temporary increase in power will still last another hour. He ended up using far more power than he thought. Nevertheless, he will not lose.

"This only proves the need to eliminate your species," said Icarus.

Goku holds up a bag, which causes Icarus' eyes to widen.

"How did you get that?" asked Icarus.

"I wondered what you had in the bag around your waist," said Goku. "It looks like it is the last dragon balls."

"It will not matter," said Icarus. "I have the rest of the dragon balls."

"No, you had," interrupted Goku. "My son took the dragon balls from your hidden base."

Icarus' world comes crashing down. How did these inferior beings discover his base? A year of work and now everything has gone down the drain.

Goku watches as lightning continues to form around Icarus. This is the final moment. He does not know the full strength of his current form or the limitation. He has to finish this fight while he can.

"I have lost the battle," said Icarus. "However, this war is far from over."

Icarus shouts as lightning strikes him from the sky. His body has a maximum limit for the lightning he can hold, but he will use this to finish the saiyan.

Icarus charges at Goku. Once again, the two fighters clash in the sky. Flurries of punches and kicks are unleashed. Icarus begins shooting numerous lightning bolts, which Goku counters with Ki blasts. The super saiyan crashing his head into Icarus' stomach and follows it with a strike to the chin. Goku sends the yellow hair man soaring towards the ground. However, Icarus stops his descent and places his two hands together.

"Lightning Style: Harpoon!" shouted Icarus.

The yellow hair man sends a beam of energy infused with lightning with an arrowhead at the beginning of the attack. Goku catches the attack and uses all of his strength to push the attack upwards.

Icarus grunts in annoyance, but he continues his attack.

"Barrage Cannon!" shouted Icarus sending numerous energy attacks.

Goku begins flying around to avoid the attacks. The energy attacks explode with each other as the beams fail to hit the super saiyan. Goku uses his new speed to fly through Icarus' attack and punch the yellow hair man in the face. Goku unleashes numerous attacks upon Icarus. However, Icarus smirks as he grabs Goku's wrists.

"Let us see if you can withstand far higher voltage," said Icarus.

Icarus sends even more lightning through Goku's body. Suddenly, lightning bolts strike from the sky and hit Goku and Icarus. Unfortunately, Goku can only resist the lightning for so long.

Goku shouts as pain surges through his body. Icarus head butts Goku and then he slam his fists into the head of Goku sending the super saiyan soaring towards the ground. The yellow hair man does not allow Goku any breather. He charges at the super saiyan and grabs the super saiyan. He continues heading towards the ground as Goku tries to struggle against his opponent.

A few seconds later, the two fighters hit the ground creating a massive shockwave. At the same time, the area begins shaking causing numerous soldiers to fall over. Nobody expected such as powerful blow. Icarus sits on Goku as he continues to punch the super saiyan with numerous punches.

Despite Goku's new powers, the power of Icarus still matches him. Hit after hit, Icarus continues to strike him. Goku does not resist as the yellow hair man beats him to a bloody pulp. Suddenly, Goku's family and friends flashes through his mind. He has to fight back. His family and friends are counting on him.

Goku raises his hands shooting Ki blasts into Icarus' face. The yellow hair man jumps off Goku covering his face. The super saiyan uses this chance to strike. Goku unleashes one powerful punch into the yellow hair man's stomach causing Icarus to gag. The super saiyan knees Icarus in the face and then he kicks the yellow hair man away.

Goku jumps into the air and then hovers for a few seconds. He forms two Ki balls into his hands. The blue sphere form at a decent size as Goku aims the balls towards Icarus, who has just gotten up. Goku smirks as he shoots both Ki balls.

Icarus notices the attack and he simply jumps out of the way. However, the two Ki balls change direction and continue to aim towards Icarus. The yellow hair man's eyes widen as he shoots two lightning bolts towards the balls. Suddenly, Goku appears behind Icarus and punches the yellow hair man in the back.

Icarus grunts in pain as Goku grabs the man around the head and slams him to the ground since the two fighters are near the ground.

The yellow hair man digs his hands into Goku's right arm causing the super saiyan pain. Goku grunts as he tries to force Icarus to release him, but the man does not let go.

Suddenly, a tail grabs Goku around the waist.

"You're not the only person with a tail," said Icarus.

Suddenly, wings appear from Icarus' back. His teeth grow sharp, as his eyes turn red.

"What are you?" asked Goku.

Icarus smirks as he uses his newly formed tail to apply pressure to Goku's waist. The amount of pain causes Goku to release Icarus. Icarus sends electricity through his tail while punching Goku at the same time. He releases Goku and strikes the super saiyan with a powerful kick. The kick creates another shockwave as everyone hears the impact.

The super saiyan counters with a Ki blast stopping Icarus' momentum. The two fighters stare at each other with a decent distance between them.

Suddenly, the two fighters clash, unleashing numerous punches and kicks.

Goku punches Icarus in the stomach.

Icarus upper cuts Goku in the chin.

Goku slams his elbow into his opponent's chest.

Icarus knees the super saiyan in the stomach.

Icarus realizes that Goku's stomach is becoming weaker. He must strike this wound. However, Goku does not allow Icarus the chance as the super saiyan battles the yellow hair man with the same amount of force.

Goku begins shooting Ki blasts as Icarus dodges the attacks. The yellow hair man shoots his own lightning bolts. The two fighters cause massive damage around them. Luckily, for Goku, none of his family and friends is close enough to be in danger.

Their fists clash constantly as they try to overpower each other.

Icarus' wings spread as lightning bolts shoot out from the wings. The attacks hit Goku in the chest, arms, legs, and head. Icarus continues his assault, but Goku retaliates with his own Ki blasts. The different attacks begin clashing causing explosions to occur one after another.

The attacks cease as Icarus waits for Goku to appear.

"Dragon Fist!" shouted Goku from behind Icarus.

Icarus turns around just in time to catch the dragon surprising Goku. Icarus stops the Dragon Fist in its tracks.

Instantly, the two fighters begin exchanging attacks. After a few rounds of battle, Icarus flies backwards as he aims his hands towards Goku.

"Eagle Blaster!" shouted Icarus.

An energy beam in the form of an eagle shoots towards Goku. The super saiyan easily dodges the attack, but Icarus wanted him to do this. The yellow hair man stops his attack and flies towards Goku. He clotheslines the super saiyan sending Goku towards the ground.

Goku stops his descent returning his attention to the yellow hair man. The super saiyan charges at Icarus with amazing speed. Icarus and Goku continue their battle, but as the fight goes on, Goku can feel his battle becoming easier.

Icarus cannot believe the strength of Goku. He did not expect to fight someone this strong. He needs to end the fight as soon as possible.

The yellow hair man looks around the planet him. His forces are beaten. All of the dragon balls are lost. However, the crystal of power is still on the planet.

"Half of the planet should do," said Icarus to himself.

He will only put enough strength to destroy most of the planet. He is sure the crystal is strong enough to survive such an explosion. Icarus deems Goku too dangerous.

"Dodge this," said Icarus as he flies higher.

Goku raises an eyebrow wondering where Icarus is heading.

The rest of the Z Fighters and the alliance watch as Icarus heads towards the sky. Orion's eyes widen as he notices Icarus perform familiar hand signs.

"No," said Orion. "Goku! He plans on destroying this planet!"

Everyone's eyes widen at Orion's words. Icarus is crazy enough to do such a thing.

Goku watches as Icarus enters a similar stance to Vegeta's Final Flash.

Icarus gathers all of the strength he has left. Regardless if he gains the crystal, Goku must die.

"Eagle's Rampage!" shouted Icarus launching a powerful energy beam towards the planet in the shape of a very large eagle.

"Ka," said Goku with his hands forward.

"Me," continued the super saiyan twisting his hands back.

"Ha," said Goku as a ball of blue energy appears in his hands.

"Me," continued Goku making the blue ball grow in size.

The eagle approaches the planet. The energy Icarus is releasing is causing the planet to shake to its core. Large chunks of earth begin defying gravity as the alliance on the ground close their eyes hoping Goku can win.

Orion crosses his hands just in case.

'_My body is too damage to do much,'_ thought Orion. _'However, if I gather enough strength then I can pull off a single movement. I simply have to wait for the right moment.'_

"Ha!" shouted Goku unleashing his powerful technique.

The yellow and blue beams collide in the sky as the two fighters struggle to fight. Icarus continues to put more power into his attack causing Goku to lose ground.

Goku grunts as he retaliates by adding more power into his technique.

*SC*

Chi-Chi holds her hands together. Her husband is fighting for the survival of everybody. The rest of the Z Fighters clench their fists hoping Goku wins, but the super saiyan has always pulled through before.

"Come on dad!" shouted Gohan.

"Goku!" shouted Bulma. "Win!"

The Z Fighters had awoken from their battles, but their bodies will not allow them to reenter the fight.

*SC*

"You will not win!" yelled Icarus. "I will destroy you and I will accomplish my goals!"

Goku continues to struggle with Icarus. If only he can push just a bit more. Goku closes his eyes. His ears pick up the sounds of the rumbling earth, the waving waters, and the cheers from his family and friends. He cannot lose now. The super saiyan gathers all of his strength as he prepares for the final push.

*SC*

"We need to get farther away," said Piccolo.

Buu, who has recovered separates into multiple Buus and helps the fallen Z Fighters. Gohan has to force his mother to leave since Chi-Chi does not want to go without Goku.

"We have to go," said Gohan.

Orion watches the group leave. This is perfect for him. Now, he has to do is wait for the right moment to strike. However, the least he can do is give Goku strength.

"Power Seal: Activate!" shouted Orion.

A seal appears on Goku's back. Immediately, Goku can feel the increase in his own power. He does not know what the cause of it is, but this is his only chance. He has gather enough strength, now is the time to finish the fight.

Orion prepares another seal. However, he does not say anything yet. He only has one shot.

Goku opens his eyes. New power fuels him. However, he knows this power is only temporary. Regardless, he must use it now. The super saiyan shouts, as his Kamehameha turns red.

Icarus watches as Goku's energy turns color. He has never seen such a display. What is going on? Soon, Icarus' eagle loses ground as Goku's Kamehameha approaches him.

"No!" shouted Icarus. "It will not end this way! One hundred percent!"

Icarus unleashes his full power managing to stop Goku's energy beam. Suddenly, the beams become unstable. It is only a matter of time before the beams explode. Luckily, the explosions will only cause surface damage to the planet.

Goku knows he cannot stop his attack. He will risk the planet if he does. However, if he stays where he is, he might get catch in the explosion. He has no choice, but to risk his life. He will die protecting his family and friends.

Goku unleashes all the power he has left causing the two beams to explode swallowing the whole area.

"Teleportation Seal: Activate!" shouted Orion.

*SC*

The Z Fighters and the alliance watch as the large explosion swallows the area near Central City.

"No," said Chi-Chi as she lands on her knees. "Not again."

Gohan tries to sense his father, but he is unable to pick up a trace. How many times must their family go through such hardships?

Vegeta clenches his fists. His rival has once again sacrificed so much. Goku better still be alive.

The entire alliance watch as the final moments of the explosion disappears. The scorched lands show their battle marks.

'_You better be alive,'_ thought Chi-Chi.

"I can't sense him, but I can only hope," said Gohan.

"Your father has done amazing things before," said Piccolo. "It also seems Orion is gone."

The Z Fighters look around for the elder man, but not a single trace is noticeable.

*SC*

The sun rises on an unusual planet. The leaves on the trees are blue. The red grass waves in the red as the yellow water touches the hands of two people.

"Goku," said an elder man.

"What happened?" asked Goku as he stares at the beat up Orion. "Icarus, my planet, my family."

"Calm down," said Orion. "Everyone is safe, but Icarus escaped."

"We need to go after him," said Goku.

"No, it is too late," replied Orion. "He is long gone. For now, we should rest."

Goku barely is able to sit up. It seems like he is no longer in his super saiyan 4 form. He looks around and notices the unusual scenery.

"Where are we?" asked Goku.

"On another planet," said Icarus. "Don't worry. This planet is safe for now."

*SC*

A few hours have passed since the end of the battle. The golden army and Orion's army have left the battlefield after collecting their dead. However, Gohan hopes to solve that situation.

Before the Z Fighters, the seven dragon balls glow their orange color.

"Shenron, we summon you to grant our wishes," said Gohan.

Suddenly, the sky darkens as lightning begins striking. The dragon balls glow bright as the light shoots up from the ground towards the sky. The shape of a dragon forms as its face stops near the Z Fighters.

"You have summoned me," said Shenron. "I shall grant you two wishes. Please speak now."

"Our first wish is to restore the damage to the planet done by Icarus and his followers!" shouted Gohan.

"Your wish shall be granted," said Shenron.

Shenron's eyes glow red for a moment before it returns to his regular red.

"It has been done," said Shenron. "Now for your second wish."

Gohan sighs as he prepares to make his second wish.

"We wish for all those killed by Icarus and his followers to be restored back to life!" shouted Gohan.

"Your wish shall be granted," said Shenron.

Once again, Shenron's red eyes glow as he takes a moment. Soon, his eyes return to normal.

"It has been done," said Shenron. "My work here is done. Now I must go."

Shenron turns a bright yellow color as he disappears. The dragon balls begin hovering over the Z Fighters and they soon shoot towards different directions.

Chi-Chi sighs. She wishes she knew if Goku is still alive. If only she could hear him.

"Hello is everybody there," said a familiar voice interrupting Chi-Chi's thoughts.

"Kakarot," said Vegeta with a smirk.

"Father," said Gohan with a smile.

Tears run down Chi-Chi's cheeks as she speaks up.

"Please tell me you are alive," said Chi-Chi.

"Yes, I am," replied Goku. "Thank King Kai for setting this up."

"Yeah, I didn't pay attention to the events on your planet until I felt a huge power increase from Goku," said King Kai.

"So," started Gohan knowing his father did not have enough time for the Instant Transmission. "How did you escape the blast?"

"That will be me," said Orion.

"Thank you," said Chi-Chi.

"No problem," replied Orion.

"Sorry guys," said Goku catching the attention of the entire group.

"Sorry for what?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I won't be coming home," said Goku.

"What? Why?" wondered Gohan.

"I promise to help Orion here," said Goku. "He told me things are not finished yet."

"Yes, I need Goku's help," said Orion.

"I'll go too," said Vegeta. "I'll help."

"Sorry, but nobody else is ready," said Orion.

"What? You dare leave me behind!" shouted Vegeta.

"No," said Orion. "I'll need all the help I can get, but if you or anybody else try to help now, you might die easily. You saiyans are strong, but you are not there yet except Goku. Train for the next few months and I'll come back. Right now, Goku and I need to go as soon as possible."

"Everybody, I will come back," said Goku. "I hope everybody will be ready when I do."

The Z Fighters look at each other. It seems like they have a hard road ahead of them.

"And we'll be waiting," said Gohan.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi," said Goku. "I hate to leave again."

"Pay me back in the future," said Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, I know," replied Goku as King Kai closes the connection.

Chi-Chi watches sky now looking forward to the day her husband returns.

*SC*

"Hey wake up," said a voice.

Two people are in the same room. One person with yellow hair lies on the bed while a person with red hair tries to wake the other person up.

"Wake up," said the red hair man.

The red hair man wears a long sleeve jacket with black trimmings. He has blue pants and black shoes on. He also wears a belt with a katana attached to it. He does not wear a shirt allowing his chest to show and revealing a diagonal scar on his chest. He has a thick red beard and red medium length hair. His red eyes continue to scan the yellow hair man.

Once again, the red hair man pokes the other man trying to wake him up.

"Icarus, wake up," said the red hair man.

The red hair man begins to lose his patience. For five days, Icarus has been unconscious. After saving the man from death, he has not have the decency to wake up and thank him.

"Wake the hell up!" shouted the red hair man.

Immediately, Icarus wakes up as he enters his battle mode. He watches for enemies, but he soon notices the red hair man. He looks around and notices a well-built room with white walls and furniture around the place.

Icarus returns his eyes back to the red hair man. Out of all people, it had to be him.

"Wotan," said Icarus. "I do not recall asking for a wakeup call."

"Like I care what you think," replied Wotan. "By the way, do you want to guess why you are here?"

Icarus sighs. All his preparation was worthless.

"I lost and you saved me," replied Icarus.

Wotan narrows his eyes. This man takes the fun out of everything.

"I guess I'm not the only one to lose," said Wotan.

Icarus glares at Wotan. How dare he say such a thing?

"Leave me alone," retorted Icarus.

"No can do," said Wotan. "Our lord is coming."

Icarus' eyes widen. Is he here? Their leader has come in person.

"Icarus," said a dark voice from the shadows. "You have failed me."

"My lord," started Icarus. "The saiyans were stronger than I thought."

"Enough," said the voice. "There are no excuses."

"Yes, my lord," said Icarus.

The man before him scares the yellow hair man. The man before him is the only person stronger than he is. It will take five Icarus just to match this man's strength.

Suddenly, the door opens as two more shadowy figures enter the room.

The first person speaks.

"Wow, you look like crap, Icarus," said the first person.

Icarus simply ignores him.

"We bring news of Fearghas," said the second person.

"Ah, so Fearghas has completed his mission," said the leader.

"Well, um," started the second person. "He lost to the pirate."

"Excuse me?" questioned the leader as if he had to double check what he just heard.

"Fearghas lost," said the first person.

"What?" shouted the leader. "Can nobody do things right?"

The leader's shadowy fingers points to the other two unknown people.

"You two are up next," said the leader. "Don't fail me."

The two unknown people nod their heads and race out of the room. The leader turns around and faces Icarus and Wotan.

"Make yourselves useful and collect Fearghas for me," said the leader.

"Yes my lord," said Icarus and Wotan.

The leader walks out of the room causing Icarus and Wotan to release their breaths. They simply stare at the door. They might as well collect their comrade.

*SC*

"So now what?" asked Goku.

"We will separate," replied Orion. "It will make things easier."

Orion hands Goku an envelope. The saiyan opens it up and begins to read the content.

"Um, how do I get to this planet?" asked Goku.

"I'll take you there," responded Orion. "Afterwards, you are on your own."

"Where will you go?" inquired the saiyan.

"I need to pick up a ninja and pirate," replied Orion. "By now, a friend of mine should have helped them."

Eolin walks into the room that Goku and Orion are occupying.

"The dragon balls brought you back," said Goku.

"Yeah," said Eolin.

Orion places his hand on the lion's shoulder.

"Don't scare me again," said Orion.

"I'll do my best," replied Eolin.

"Should I get going?" asked Goku.

Orion turns towards the saiyan. It is best to move as quickly as possible.

"Yeah," replied Orion. "You do have a shinigami to convince and I have a dragon slayer to find."

Goku nods his head as the two men walk out the room. This is only the beginning of a new adventure, but a long one.

End of Book 3

The Saiyan Warrior

*SC*

**A/N: All right, The Saiyan Warrior is done. I want to thank everybody who has reviewed and read my story. This is only the next stepping-stone to the overall story. Once again, thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
